Manual de supervivencia
by nala guerrero
Summary: ¿Como habia terminado todo asi? Es es lo que se pregunta Lily Evans mientras contempla como el chico, que creyo era su alma gemela, la engaña... Y para colmo deve soportar al imbeil de Potter revolotear a su alrededor, mientras sus amigas conspiran en cotnra de ella y los amigos de el la sacan de sus casillas.  ¡Lo que tiene que hacer una por conseguir recuperar a su hombre ideal!
1. I MANUAL

N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**I Manual: Con amigas así, ¿quien necesita enemigas?**

-Sin duda estás de broma-dijo una de las tres adolescentes que se encontraban sentadas en aquella mesa alejada de la cafetería Hellkut.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Quién querría bromear con eso?- protesto su compañera cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La tercera chica dirigió una mirada amenazadora a sus dos amigas y tomo otro sorbo de su batido intentando calmarse.

La gran totalidad de los clientes que se encontraban dentro de la cafetería, que en su mayoría eran adolescentes, se inclinaron hacia los lados intentando oír discretamente la conversación de las dos jóvenes, que ajenas al espectáculo que estaba dando o al bochorno que le causaban a su amiga, seguían discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la vida personal de la tercera.

Lily Evans, de diecisiete años, intentaba por todos los medios no sucumbir ante la tentación de hacer callar a sus dos mejores amigas de manera poco ortodoxa, entiéndase como violenta, sin embargo estas no la ayudaban demasiado.

-¿Desean algo más?

Lily miró ha la camarera que sin apartar la vista de su pequeña libreta garabateaba algo con un bolígrafo en el extremo izquierdo de esta. No parecía estar muy interesada en la conversación que sus dos amigas mantenían, o por lo menos no demostraba su interés tan abiertamente como los demás.

-No gracias, estoy servida.

La camarera arqueó una de sus finas cejas y miro con desden el vaso de cristal medio vació que se encontraba enfrente de Lily. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de entre sus labios, algo que no paso desapercibido para Lily.

¿Qué le sucedía ha esta ahora?

-¿Segura de que no quieren nada mas?- preguntó intentando mantener el mismo tono distante de hacia unos minutos sin mucho éxito.

-Pues…

Lily giro el rostro hacia sus dos compañeras, que aun permanecían enzarzadas en una acalorada discusión del porque Lily había tenido que dejar a su ultimo novio si este no parecía haber cometido fallo alguno.

-No gracias, estamos bien así- mascullo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada burlesca la camarera cerró su pequeña libretita y se marcho a hacia una mesa vecina. Lily se dejo resbalar por el respaldo de la dura silla de plástico de la cafetería y miró alrededor. La cafetería no estaba muy abarrotada de gente pero aun así había un considerable numero de personas teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en un martes por la noche, generalmente la gente no salía entre semana demasiado. O por lo menos ella no lo hacia.

-Bueno y nos dirás por fin porque lo dejaste- se quejo una de sus acompañares, una chica de cabello corto y rubio llamada Alice.

-Claro que nos lo dirá y después se dará cuenta del gran error que a cometido- gruño su otra compañera, una chica de cabellera negra con unas curiosas mechas rosas fosforitas llamada Dora o como generalmente la llamaban si no querían meterse en problemas, Tonks.

-Queréis dejarlo ya- se quejo Lily desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Era una típica tarde inglesa, estaba nublado, hacia frío, y el viento alborotaba el cabello de todo aquel que se atreviese a salir al exterior.-No se porque os lo he contado- mascullo.

-¿Por qué somos tus amigas?- inquirió Tonks alzando ambas cejas- Vamos Lily no te vamos a juzgar…

-Por supuesto que no, porque ya lo habéis hecho- susurro

-…y mucho menos nos vamos a enfadar contigo si de verdad as decidido dejar a tu primer y por lo visto único novio- prosiguió ajena a los comentarios de su amiga- Por que vamos seamos realistas, no es por ser mala amiga pero te costo cinco años declararte a Snape y ahora sin mas lo dejas y decides buscarte a otro.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella tampoco lo comprendía.

-Lily cariño si tardaste cinco años para poder decirle "hola" a Snape, ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en hablar o entablar una relación con un chico diferente?

Lily bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Tal y como lo exponían ellas, su vida sonaba patética.

-Tonks tiene razón cariño, ha este paso morirás soltera y virgen- comento Alice apoyando ambos codos en la mesa de plástico de la cafetería e impulsando su cuerpo hacia delante.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? Es cierto y tú lo sabes

Tonks asintió.

-Puedo cambiar, ya no soy una cría- se quejo Lily- Además os llame para que me animaseis, no para que me hundieseis aun mas.

-Oye que hacemos lo que podemos- se quejo Alice- No es nuestra culpa que de pronto te aya dando por volverte loca.

-Yo no estoy loca- gruño Lily inclinándose también hacia delante y quedando a escasos centímetros de su amiga.

-Eso dicen todos los locos- susurro Tonks.

Lily desvió sus ojos verdes hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

-No estoy…

-¿Entonces porque has dejado al único tío que parecía tener cierto interés en ti?- soltó a bocajarro Alice.

Sus ojos azules examinaran furiosos el rostro de Lily en busca de algún signo de protesta.

Tonks se recogió el pelo con una goma de color amarillo que llevaba en la muñeca, intentando aparentar cordura y tranquilidad pero sus ojos viajaban veloces por toda la cafetería, la cual se había quedado en total silencio.

-¡Por que no tenia interés en mi!- soltó Lily

Alice parpadeo confundida y se dejo caer hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de plástico de color negro.

Tonks dejo caer sus manos y su cabello negro cayó en cascada cubriendo parcialmente parte de su rostro.

El resto de personas que se encontraban en la cafetería en aquel momento retomaron sus conversaciones rápidamente, como si el grito de Lily fuese sido un aviso para que dejasen de cotillear.

-¿Cómo no va a tener interés en ti?- pregunto Alice frunciendo levemente su ceño.

Lily bajo la mirada y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

-No me quiere- murmuro- No me desea, no me soporta…

-Vamos Lily, eso son suposiciones tuyas- susurro Tonks alargando una de sus manos y acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de su amiga.

-¿Te lo dijo el?- inquirió Alice frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Lily ahogo un sollozo y asintió con su cabeza.

Tonks y Alice se miraron a los ojos preocupadas.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?- insistió Alice- Es importante Lily, ¿lo recuerdas?

La pelirroja alzo el rostro y retiro lentamente sus manos de su cara, algunas lágrimas habían huido de sus ojos sin su consentimiento.

-No me lo dijo con palabras- dijo clavando sus ojos en sus dos amigas- No hizo falta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tonks

-Lo vi.- Lily cerro los puños y bajo el rostro levemente permitiendo así que su flequillo tapase sus ojos- Estaba con otra cuando fui a buscarlo y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-¡Será capullo!- gritaron Alice y Tonks al unísono.

Se pudo escuchar alguna que otra tos incomoda en el local, amortiguada por las conversaciones y el sonido de las cafeteras trabajar a toda maquina.

-Y parecía medio estupido- se quejo Alice.

- Ahora esta claro que lo era del todo- dijo Tonks- Nunca me gusto ese maldito Slytherin, te acuerdas que te comente que tenia cara de cuervo.- apunto señalando con su dedo índice su propia nariz- Y encima su pelo era horroroso.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita y cogio una servilleta para poder limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Tiene el pelo del mismo color que tu Tonks- comento divertida.

-De eso nada, el mió es único y original- se quejo ella metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- El suyo sin embargo es como…

-Un montón de grasa de coche- sentencio Alice.

-¿Grasa de coche?- inquirió Tonks alzando una ceja- ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

-Bueno, ummm, que te parece como un montón de estiércol- probó.

Lily ensancho su sonrisa.

-No esta mal, y al fin y al cabo el mismo olía así. Sinceramente no se como podías estar a su lado mas de dos minutos- dijo Tonks.

-Es cierto, es un guarro hipócrita como todos los de su instituto- lo corroboro Alice- Te dije que no era de fiar.

Lily rodó los ojos y desvió la vista hacia la ventana de nuevo, intentando no escuchar a sus amigas, que esta vez se empeñaban en destrozar al chico que minutos antes defendían y elogiaban.

Así eran sus amigas, cambiantes como el viento.

La calle comenzaba a quedarse desierta, seguramente debido a la amenaza de tormenta, y el viento soplaba aun más feroz arrastrando con el las hojas y bolsas de plástico. Aquel había sido un día realmente malo, en todos los sentidos.

Y por lo visto no tenía intención de mejorar ni siquiera un poco.

-Oye Lily ¿nos estas escuchando?- pegunto Alice moviendo su mano derecha delante del rostro de la pelirroja.

-Jo tía, si nos quejamos porque dejes a ese cerdo nos ignoras y si te apoyamos e intentamos planear su muerte, también. ¡Nunca estas contenta!- dijo Tonks dejándose caer sobre la mesa.-Siempre somos ignoradas Alice.

Lily sonrió saliendo de su ensimismamiento y volviendo toda su atención a sus dos migas.

-No es necesario que matéis a nadie- dijo tomando su vaso y apurando su contenido- No quiero venganza ni nada por el estilo.

Alice soltó un gruñido por lo bajo que sonó muy parecido a un:" Como no, el tío le pone los cuernos y ella no se quiere vengar. Vaya mierda"

- Si que quieres Lily- aseguro Tonks- Esta en nuestra naturaleza, ¿recuerdas cuando Dan me dejo?

Lily asintió algo cohibida por el camino que tomaba su amiga.

Dan había sido el ultimo novio de Tonks y era con todas las letras un calavera de cuidado, no había ni habría falda que el no persiguiese. Sin embargo según Tonks ese era su encanto.

Sin embargo el tío no se quedaba hay, encima no tenia vergüenza ni honor y había intentado ligar con Alice y algunas otras chicas en mas de una ocasión en presencia de la propia Tonks. Y una tarde, más concretamente en su aniversario de un mes el tío dejo a Tonks por una cría de catorce años un poco más ligera de cascos que la morena.

Tonks para vengarse le había roto los cristales de todas las ventanas de su casa, le había mandado amenazas anónimas y había roto el capo de su coche.

La chica era un poco radical, pero en el fondo era toda un trocito de pan.

Y ahora seguramente Tonks quería que Lily hiciese algo similar, el único problema recaía en que el ex de Lily vivía a dos calles de ella, sus padres se conocían y no tenía coche.

Un pequeño inconveniente sin duda.

-Bueno yo no quería vengarme de él al principio- Alice soltó una pequeña carcajada dejando bien claro que aquello era mentira, pero Tonks no pareció tomárselo a mal y prosiguió- Pero una vez que lo probé no pude para, se sentía realmente bien porque sabia que el estaba sufriendo tanto o mas que yo. ¡Y además tuve un subido de adrenalina que lo flipas!

Lily sonrió nerviosa y se alejo un poco de la mesa, empujándose con sus manos.

-Vamos Tonks no la asustes, Lily no es tan radical como tu.

Lily dejo escapar un suspiro. Por lo menos una de sus amigas conservaba la cordura.

-Ella es más inteligente y seguramente lo hará más sutilmente, como por ejemplo darle su propia medicina.- prosiguió Alice tranquilamente.

-¡Eso es!- Tonks apoyo ambas manso en al mesa y inclino su cabeza hacia delante- Haremos que se arrepienta de haberte engañado-susurro.

Alice sonrió complacida con la idea y miro hacia Lily esperando su confirmación sin embargo esta no parecía tan convencida como sus amigas.

-En serio chicas no es necesario, yo solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien, desahogarme un poco. Escuchar algunos insultos y criticas constructivas referentes a Severus, pero ya esta- dijo alzando ambas manos en son de paz.- No quiero venganza, de veras.

-Si que la quieres- insistió Tonks- Y la tendrás.

-Solo necesitamos un señuelo- comento Alice- ¿Cómo lo escogemos?

-¿Qué tal si cogemos al primero que entre por esa puerta?- pregunto burlona Lily señalando a las puertas de cristal de la cafetería.- ¡O quizás lo pedimos por catalogo!-bromeo- vamos chicas porque no lo dejáis ya- se quejo Lily, pero sus amigas no le prestaban atención.

Alice tenía abierta la boca, sorprendida de no haber sido ella la que lo propusiese y Tonks simplemente tenia clavados sus ojos en la entrada ansiosa por que entrara su victima, o la de su amiga. Daba igual como se mirase.

-Era broma-se apresuro a añadir Lily al comprender sus intenciones.

-Nada de eso, ya lo has dicho así que no puedes negarte.- le reprocho Alice.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada- se volvió a quejar.

-Claro que si.- la contradijo Tonks- Y aquí tienes a tu elegido.

Las tres chicas se volvieron al unísono hacia la puerta cuando la campanilla de esta sonó al ser abierta. Sin embargo sus esperanzas no tardaron en desvanecerse.

En al entrada había un anciano con escaso pelo y encorvado, y un niño, seguramente su nieto, de unos cinco años pelirrojo y con las orejas algo salidas.

-Bueno el abuelete le da cierto aire a Snape- comento divertida Alice.

Lily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la sola mención.

-Será mejor que descartemos a los menores de diez años y a los mayores de cincuenta- comento risueña Tonks.

-¡Tonks!

-De acuerdo, nada de menores de quince y mayores de treinta- dijo.

Lily negó con la cabeza derrotada. Por lo visto no tenia escapatoria, tendría que enredar a un total desconocido para darle celos a su ex - novio por haberla engañado con una total desconocida que ni ella misma conocía.

Todo era demasiado confuso.

-¡Ey! Mirad hay llega alguien más- grito Alice señalando a la puerta.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y esta vez ingresaron en el local seis chicas de veinte años envueltas en innumerables abrigos.

-Bueno creo que también debemos descartar a las de nuestro mismo sexo- comento Tonks mirándose las uñas como si su esmalte rosa chicle fuesen un nuevo descubrimiento mundial.

-No estaría mal, a menos que Lily las prefiera así-sugirió Alice alzando una ceja divertida.

-¡Claro que no!

-Bueno tranquila era solo una sugerencia- se burlo Alice.

-Vosotras dos callaos, aquí llega mas gente- se quejo Tonks dando un manotazo en la mesa para llamar la atención de sus dos amigas.

Efectivamente la campanilla volvió a sonar y la puerta de cristal fue abierta por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión las personas que ingresaron en el local si eran las indicadas.

-Es Sirius Black- murmuro Tonks señalando al chico que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

Era moreno y alto, y por sus ropas Lily se atrevería a decir que no provenía exactamente de una familia con problemas económicos.

-No, ese no- se apresuro a decir Alice- Si Tonks lo conoce significa que es un mujeriego y Lily necesita un tío fácil que no le rompa el corazón de nuevo.

Tonks se rasco la cabeza pensativa y asintió al cabo de algunos minutos.

-Tienes razón Alice, Sirius es demasiado "liberal" para Lily, ¿Qué tal su amigo?

-¿Cuál el castaño?- inquirió Alice señalando a un chico castaño que iba leyendo una revista bastante entretenido.

-No creo que ese tiene novia, el otro- dijo Tonks.

Cogio el rostro de Lily con sus manos y hizo que se girara hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué te parece Lily, cariño? Es guapo a que si y según tengo entendido ahora mismo esta libre- le informo.

-A mi me parece bien- aseguro Alice tras varios minutos analizando al chico-¿Tu qué dices Lily?

Lily ladeo la cabeza liberándose del agarre de Tonks y analizo al chico. Parecía bastante normalito. Cabello negro, alto, delgado, bonita sonrisa, buena ropa, llevaba gafas así que seguramente seria listo o lo intentaba aparentar.

No estaba nada mal.

-No esta mal.- murmuro.

-¿Entonces a que esperas?-Alice la empujo y señalo con su dedo corazón al chico-Ve a hablar con el y consigue que te acompañe a casa. Nosotras nos iremos y nos aseguraremos que Snape pase cerca para que os vea y…

-¡Alto! No valláis tan rápido, yo no he dicho que vaya a hablar con él. Seria demasiado vergonzoso- se quejo Lily librándose de las manos de sus amigas que insistentemente la intentaban empujar para que se incorporase.

-Nada de peros, a por él leona- grito Tonks llamando la atención de algunos clientes incluidos el trío de chicos.

Perfecto, una entrada espectacular.

-¡Tonks!- se quejo Alice- No pegues esos gritos o espantaras a nuestra presa.-dijo.

-¿Presa?- inquirió Lily un poco temerosa.

Aquello había empezado como una broma pero cada vez parecía que iba mas en serio y ella no estaba dispuesta ha hacerlo. Alice y Tonks tenían razón, había tardado cinco años en confesarse a Snape y eso que lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y él vivía relativamente cerca. Eso deberían haber sido ventajas, ¿no?

Entonces como pensaban sus amigas que ahora ella en menos de un minuto y sin conocer a ese chico se iba a lanzar.

¡Ni que estuviera loca!

-Vamos Lily no seas simplona- la pico Tonks- Solo tienes que ir allí y hablar con él de cualquier cosa, no es tan difícil.

-Claro que lo es y no pienso hacerlo.- dijo Lily echando una rápida mirada al trío de chicos que aun permanecían en la entrada, seguramente decidiendo donde sentarse- Además ni siquiera lo conozco.

-Eso es mentira- se apresuro a negar Alice- Si que lo conoces, va a nuestro instituto e incluso comparte clases contigo- aseguro alargando un poco el cuello para verlo mejor- ¿No lo reconoces? Es…

-…James Potter- murmuro Tonks. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca semicerrada. Parecía como ida- Ese es Potter- repitió dándose un golpe en la frente con al palma de su mano derecha- Ese tío es el archí-mega-enemigo de Snape, todo el mundo lo sabe- explico- ¿Como no lo reconocí antes?

Alice asintió contenta de que ella también se hubiese dado cuenta, sin embargo Lily permanecía igual que antes. Tan solo había reaccionado ante el apellido de su ex pero para poner mala cara.

-¿Y que? Aun así sigo sin conocerlo- dijo.

-¿Cómo que no lo conoces?- inquirió Alice- Te estoy diciendo que va a tus mismas clases. Él es el motivo por el cual a Snape no le gustaba que estuviese en Gryffindor.

Lily frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos algo enfadada de que sus amigas se empeñasen tanto en que conociese a ese tío.

Si era cierto que Severus le había dicho en más de una ocasión que porque no se cambiaba el horario o de instituto, pero ella había pensado que era para poder coincidir con el en algunas clases y pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Pero aprecia que también se había equivocado en eso.

-Vamos Alice déjala, esta claro que Lily solo tenia ojos para el cara cuervo ese. No se fijaría en Potter y de ningún otro en aquel momento, pero ahora…estas libre.

Lily trago pesado cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba.

-A si que es hora de que conozcas a todo el personal masculino de nuestro querido instituto, comenzando claro esta con Potter.

-Pero…yo no…

-Nada, nada. Tu nada- se apresuro a interrumpirla Alice- Tonks tiene razón tienes que recorrer mundo, comparar mercancías…

-¿Mercancías? Pero si son solo chicos, habláis de ellos como si fuesen…

-¿Chicos?-Inquirieron ambas a la vez.

Lily dejo escapar un suspiro y resbalo por su asiento.

En que momento de su vida había decidido hacerse amiga de semejantes personajes, aquel día sin duda debía estar drogada o bebida…bueno no. Pero quizás si un poco ida.

-Ve allí y pregúntale cualquier estupidez- la animo Alice.

-Si eso es, como por ejemplo si tiene fuego- La apoyo Tonks.

-¿Fuego? ¿Para que quiere Lily fuego?- pregunto Alice cruzándose de brazos.

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

-No se eso es lo que yo siempre pregunto y después solo tienes que desviar el tema y ya- se explico.

-¿Y da resultado?- se intereso Alice.

Lily no podía creer lo que oía, sus amigas se volvían más locas a cada minuto.

-Perdona, ¿Tú eres la novia de Snape?

Lily alzo mirada hacia arriba, hacia el dueño de aquella voz, y sus ojos se toparon con una camiseta color rojo con un león dorado en el centro. Una camiseta del equipo de fútbol del instituto Gryffindor. Iba bajo una chaqueta de cuero, que se le hacia muy familiar. Lily bajo su mirada instintivamente y recorrió con sus ojos el torso de aquel desconocido hasta llegar a sus zapatillas de deporte negras.

-Lily- murmuro Alice dándole una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa, llamando su atención.

Lily reacciono al momento y parpadeando algo confundida alzo de nuevo su mirada avergonzada por lo que había hecho y prometiéndose mentalmente no volver a repetirlo, sin embargo no lo cumplió.

Allí ante ella, debajo de un flequillo color azabache algo desordenado se encontraban dos ojos castaños que la miraban con tal desprecio que Lily no pudo evitar sostener su mirada, furiosa ante el reto.

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió con desdén sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que tanto le recordaban a los de Severus a pesar de ser de distinto color.

-¿Eres o no eres la novia de Snape?- repitió el desconocido metiendo sus manso en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

Lily aparto su cara, haciéndose la ofendida, y comenzó a jugar con la pajita de su vaso ya vació.

-¿Y que pasa si lo soy?- inquirió al cabo de algunos minutos volviendo a alzar la mirada y encontrándose esta vez que el desconocido no estaba solo.

Sus amigos habían aparecido detrás de él, como por arte de magia, y parecían que se divertían con la situación.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Dora, ¿Cómo esta tu madre?- inquirió uno de los chicos.

-Muy bien Black- gruño Tonks- Pero tal vez deberías ir tu y comprobarlo con tus propios ojos, al fin y al cabo no creo que te muerda.- bromeo.

-¿Black?- murmuro Lily.

Acaba de recordar que Tonks había dicho que uno de los chicos que habían entrado se llamaba Black no se que mas, y si ese era el tío entonces los otros dos eran.

-Canuto deja los rencuentros familiares para después- protesto su compañero- Ahora tenemos otros asuntos.-Poso ambas manos en la superficie de la mesa y inclinadose hacia delante quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Lily.

¡Era él!

El tío que sus amigas se empeñaban que utilizara para darle celos a Severus.

Era Potter…y no parecía muy contento. ¿Y si había escuchado su conversación?

-Quiero que le des un mensaje a tu querido novio- murmuro con voz ronca- Dile que a James Potter nadie le roba. ¿Te acordaras niña?-¿Niña?

¿Quién era la niña?- O tal vez es demasiado difícil para ti.

-¿A quine crees que llamas niña, estupido?- grito Lily levantándose de golpe y empujando a James hacia atrás- Y para tu información no seré tu mensajera, si tienes algo en contra de Severus díselo tu…

-¿Severus?- inquirió burlón Sirius interrumpiéndola- Uff tío el nombre le viene que ni pintado- se mofo rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Tonks dejo escapar una risita estupida y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Sirius.

-…mismo- concluyo Lily frunciendo el ceño y apartando a James de un empujón para salir de entre la mesa y el cuerpo de este, donde había quedado encerrada.

Pero James fue rápido y girando sobre sus pies agarro a Lily del brazo y la acerco a su pecho susurrándole al oído una última advertencia.

-Dile a tu novio que no juegue conmigo niñata, si no quieres que pague mi cabreo contigo- susurro.

-El no es mi novio- gruño Lily de vuelta dando un brusco tirón y liberándose del agarre de su brazo- Y te repito que si tienes algún problema con él no me metáis a mi, mataos a golpes si queréis pero dejadme a mi tranquila- murmuro fulminándolo con la mirada.

James parpadeo confundido y paso una de sus manos por su pelo despeinándolo aun más.

¿Qué quería decir con que ya no era su novio?

-Lily será mejor que nos vayamos- murmuro Alice temerosa de que su amiga saltase y le mordiese o algo peor.

Y es que parecía que Lily estaba apunto de estallar, nunca antes sus amigas la habían visto tan enfadad. Ni siquiera cuando les contó que Snape le había engañado mostró tanta furia.

Parecía como ida, era tal su frustración y enfado que no se había percatado de que había mantenido una conversación, por así decirlo, con una persona del sexo opuesto; ¡y que no era su adorado Snape!

-Si Lily, Alice tiene razón. Vayámonos ya ¿vale?

Alice se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y con una sonrisa avergonzada se disculpo con los tres chicos para después coger de la mano a una furibunda Lily y arrastrarla literalmente con ella al exterior.

Tonks no tardo mucho en seguirlas, pero no antes de comentar con una sonrisa bastante amplia un:

-Vosotros pagáis ¿no?

Y sin más salio corriendo del local, reuniéndose con sus dos amigas en la calle donde ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de la ansiada tormenta.

James miró hacia la ventana del local cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en la cafetería. Las primeras gotas de la tormenta que habían estado todo el día anunciando ya se hacían notar en el exterior empapando los amplios escaparates del local y difuminando la imagen de la calle, aun así James fue capaz de distinguir las figuras de aquellas tres chicas que corrían por el centro de la acera intentando evitar la lluvia.

-Vaya mierda.- se quejo Sirius dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró- Joder ahora tenemos que pagar su cuenta y todo por que te has emocionado mas de la cuenta Cornamenta- protesto haciendo a un lado los vasos vacíos de las chicas.

-Vamos déjalo Canuto- intento poner paz Remus encogiéndose de hombros para sacarse el abrigo que traía puesto – Es cierto que James se ha pasado un poco pero nada de esto habría pasado si tu no le hubiese dicho que esa chica pelirroja era la novia de Snape- le reprendió mientras colgaba del respaldar de la silla su abrigo para después sentarse.

-¡Si claro ahora escúchame a mi las culpas!- se quejo -Y tu James siéntate de un puñetera vez tío, que pareces una estatua ahí parado.

James giro su rostro hacia el de su amigo y sonrió divertido ante la expresión de este.

-Pareces frustrado Canuto, ¿A que se debe?- se burlo sentándose en la silla que minutos antes había ocupado Lily.

-Como que a que se debe, ¿estas de coña no?- dijo alzando una ceja- Por tu culpa hemos echo el ridículo y encima me voy a gastar el dinero de mi paga en algo que ni siquiera he tomado. Tú crees que con eso es suficiente o te doy más razones

Remus tosió disimuladamente, intentando ocultar su risa.

-Vamos no te quejes, pero si tus padres te dan tanta paga que serias capaz de abrir un banco tu solo- se burlo James.- Además no "hemos" hecho el ridículo, "he" hecho el ridículo- aclaro.

-Eso es cierto- apunto Remus.

-Si bueno, eso da lo mismo. Tu haces el ridículo por lo tanto por lógica nosotros lo hacemos también- intento explicarse Sirius- Así funciona este asunto de la amistad.

-Pues vaya mierda.- comento James revolviéndose el pelo.

-Ya, estoy pensando seriamente en poner una queja formal.- dijo Sirius.

James y Remus sonrieron divertidos ante sus palabras.

-No creo que eso sea posible Canuto- comento Remus mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a marcar un numero.

-SI ya claro, pues espera y veras Lunático- le aseguro Sirius dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla y desviando su mirada por la ventana, contemplando divertido como los transeúntes de la calle corrían desesperados huyendo de la lluvia.

-Oye chicos, no estaba nada mal ¿no?- inquirió James tras varios minutos en silencio, confundiendo a sus dos amigos de paso.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sirius.

-Esa chica, la pelirroja- aclaro James- La que por cierto dice no ser la novia de Quejicus.

Sirius se rasco la barbilla pensativo y Remus dejo demarcar las teclas de su teléfono móvil para rascarse la cabeza avergonzado.

-Era normalilla- dijo al fin Sirius- Yo las prefiero mas…-con ambas manso dibujo una curvas invisibles delante de él- No se si me entendéis.

-Creo que nos hacemos a la idea, si- comentó divertido

Remus.- La verdad es que no era fea, pero tiene algo…no se extraño.

-¿Tal vez que es la novia de Snape?- pregunto burlón Sirius.

James soltó una carcajada y se reclino en su asiento peinándose con ambas manos su cabello.

-Eso a sido muy bueno- le felicito, a lo que su amigo simplemente hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y saludo a un publico inexistente- Pero te equivocas en algo- Remus alzo una ceja curiosos y Sirius dejo su teatro para mirar a su mejor amigo con curiosidad.- Ya te he dicho que ella no es su novia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Sirius.

-Me lo dijo o mas bien me lo grito- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puede haber mentido- comento Remus volviendo su atención de nuevo al aparato electrónico.- O tal vez…

James alzo ambas cejas a la espera de que continuase hablando, Sirius por su parte los ignoro a ambos y centro toda su atención en el menú plastificado de la cafetería; mas específicamente en la sección de postres.

-…que han cortado- sentencio marcando el ultimo numero y colocándose el móvil cerca de la oreja.- ¿Peter? Soy Lunático, oye estamos en al cafetería de Hellkut.- Hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la respuesta- Si exacto- otra pausa y un fruncimiento de ceño después-De acuerdo, nos vemos.- Y colgó- Colagusano dice que no piensa salir con el día que hace.-Les informo.

-Ese tío es una jodida rata, pasa más tiempo encerrado en casa que con nosotros- se quejo Sirius.

-Hablas como una novia celosa- se burlo Remus.

-Eso es- dijo James dando con su puño un golpe seco sobre la mesa- Ya se como vengarme del gilipollas de Snape- aclaro James al ver los rostros de desconcierto e sus amigos.- Cuando acabe con el no le quedara más ganas de liarse con Arianna- sentencio.

-Si tu lo dices tío.- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y murmurando por lo bajo para que James no pudiese oírle- Definitivamente se ha vuelto totalmente loco.

-Te he escuchado Canuto- se quejo dándole una "delicada" patada por debajo de la mesa- Mirad es muy sencillo, tu mismo lo has dicho antes Lunático.

Remus se señalo a si mismo con su dedo corazón mientras que con su otra mano guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros.

-¿Yo?- Inquirió temeroso.

¿Qué había dicho él?

Algo grabe esperaba, porque conociendo a James el plan que acababa de maquinar ya sería lo suficientemente desagradable como para añadir algo mas, bueno siendo sinceros no seria desagradable para ellos si no mas bien para Snape.

-Si- James parecía un niño al cual acababa e regalar aquello que tanto había pedido por navidad, y eso no era seguro para nadie- Tu as dicho que si esa pelirroja dijo antes que ya no salía con Snape podría ser porque el la hubiese dejado ¿no?- sus dos amigos asintieron sin seguir muy bien el hilo de la conversación- Pues he pensado que tal vez Snape podría cambiar de opinión-Sirius abrió la boca totalmente ido, y Remus parpadeo como un crió al que intentan enseñarle física quántica-¡Joder no es tan difícil de entender!-se quejo- Mirad Snape se ha atrevido a tocar a Arianna, ¿no?- gruño.

-Cierto- dijo Remus sin saber aun por donde iban los tiros.

-Correcto- dijo Sirius comenzando a formar una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, el si empezaba a comprender de que iba el asunto.

-Snape a cortado con su chica o ella con el da igual, ¿cierto?- volvió a preguntas James alargando ambas manso y posándolas en la mesa de plástico negra.

-Cierto- repitió Remus algo mosca ya.

-Eso no es seguro- dijo Sirius arruinado la presentación de su amigo- La pelirroja podría haber mentido.

James ensancho su sonrisa y empujando el puente de sus gafas con su dedo corazón dijo:

- En ese caso tendré una pequeña charla con ella y se me escapar por casualidad que Snape es demasiado amigable con otras chicas- dijo.

-En ese caso estaría todo correcto- dijo Sirius comenzando a frotarse las manso.

Remus sonrió nervioso ante la actitud de sus dos amigos, ya que ese par de dos parecían sacados de una comedia barata de mafiosos.

-Bien como iba diciendo solo hay que aplicar la regla del ojo por ojo- completo- Si él toca un pelo de Arianna yo tocare toda la cabeza de su ex, si el besa a Arianna yo lo haré mil veces con su ex y si el se atreve a pasar a mejores con Arianna yo…

-Me hago a la idea- le interrumpió Remus- ¿pero que pretendes conseguir con todo esto? ¿No seria mas fácil contarle todo lo sucedido a tus padres y que ellos se encarguen de alejar a Arianna de Snape?- inquirió.

-No es tan fácil- dijo James frunciendo el ceño- Arianna ha hecho todo esto para vengarse de mi por no dejarla salir con el gilipollas de McDogall así que si se lo cuento a mis padres seguramente ella hará algo todavía mas estupido para vengarse. Mi hermana tiene una mente demasiado retorcida, sinceramente no se a quien salio- dijo.

-No se- murmuro Sirius señalando discretamente a James.- Quien sabe.

-Pero aun así sigo sin entender por que quieres hacer todo eso, seria demasiado complicado y podría no salir bien. Si Snape ha dejado de verdad a su novia será porque ya no le interesa ¿no?- pregunto inocentemente Remus.

Sirius comenzó a reír.

-Vamos Lunático tu la as visto, incluso lo as admitido, la chica no es gran cosa y sin embargo mi hermana aunque me cueste admitirlo llama demasiado la atención- gruño James cruzándose de brazos.

-Llamar la atención es poco Cornamenta, tu hermanita pequeña esta para comérsela tío- soltó Sirius- Pero claro es tu hermana y esta prohibida, es sagrada- se apresuro a añadir al percibir la mirada de su amigo.

-Espero que nunca lo olvides- el advirtió James- Arianna no es más que una cría malcriada que no sabe como llamar la atención, no creo que necesitara demasiado para llamar la atención de Snape y conseguir que este dejase a su chica, pero de hay a que Quejicus no se moleste por que yo tontee con ella hay demasiado.- informo- Snape me odia y yo a el, y ya ni me acuerdo porque, pero es así. Es simple si yo finjo tener interés en su ex, aunque el ya no sienta nada por ella, el reaccionara intentando recuperarla y por lo tanto dejando a mi hermana tranquila.

-Sigo diciendo que eso es demasiado enrevesado- protesto Remus.

-Vamos Lunático no seas tan aburrido, será entretenido ver como James intenta conquistar a ese bicho raro.- Dijo entusiasmado Sirius- Además será una buena forma de cabrear a Quejicus.

-Bueno…

-Además será muy divertido- dijo James- Esa chica tiene carácter…

-… y además con algunos arreglillos incluso puede que llegue ha estar mejor que Arianna- finalizo Sirius seguro de si mismo.- Y ahora basta ya de serpientes, adolescentes vengativas y sosas pelirrojas; es hora de tomas una buena porción de tarta de melaza- dijo frotando sus mansos de forma infantil

-Es la primera cosa sensata que escucho en horas- le secundo Remus- Pero yo quiero la mía de chocolate- dijo echando una rápida mirada a la carta.

-Pues yo quiero una de calabaza- dijo James arrebatándole el menú a Remus y alzando la mano para llamar a la camarera.

**Aquí tienen una nueva historia, que hice un día que estaba aburrida intentando inspirarme para escribir el quinto capitulo de otra historia mía llamada ****"Sueño".**

**La trama de la historia no será muy complicada y como ya habréis notado es un mundo alternativo en el cual Lily por alguna extraña razón esta con Snape y James tiene una hermana pequeña un poco exuberante según Sirius.**

**Con esta historia, que no estoy segura de cuando podré volver a publicar, pretendo darme un respiro con tanto drama e intentar algo nuevo como son las bromas y risas, algo de lo que carecen algunas de mis historias.**

**Bien eso es todo se despide la autora, ósea yo.**

**PD: Soy conciente de que ahora mismo tengo tres historias, con esta, en proceso de publicación y por ello intentare ir lo más rápido que pueda al acabar los capítulos pero espero que no os enfadéis demasiado si tardo algún tiempo, ya que no por ir rápido las cosas salen mejor y algunas veces merece la pena esperar para conseguir algo. **

**(Espero realmente que valga la pena - -U) **

**Así que os pido paciencia querido lectores, muchas gracias.**


	2. II MANUAL

N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**II Manual: Cazadora o cazada.**

Lily cerro de un golpe seco la puerta de su taquilla y apoyo su cabeza en su superficie de frío mental con la esperanza de que aliviara algo su dolor de cabeza.

Aun no eran más de las diez de la mañana y aun así presentía que era el día más largo que había vivido jamás.

¿El por que? simple, sus amigas una vez mas.

-Tenias que haberte visto Lily estabas como ida y ni siquiera titubeaste al hablar con él, parecías otra- repetía una y otra vez Tonks- ¡Eras la nueva Lily!

Lily cerró los ojos y rezo en silencio por que la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase sonase ya.

Su última clase había sido matemáticas y desafortunadamente la compartía con Tonks y algunos Ravenclaw; pero ese no había sido el problema, a pesar de que había estado una hora escuchando los comentarios de Tonks respecto a lo sucedido ayer por la tarde en la cafetería Hellkut. El verdadero problema era lo que se avecinaba. Ahora después tenia su única clase solitaria, literatura, pero después tendría una larga, larga, larga sesión de clases acompañadas comenzando para su gran entusiasmo con una clase de deportes compartida con Slytherin, seguida de muy cerca con dos interminables horas de historia de la magia junto a Alice y sus, seguramente, opiniones de lo sucedido ayer.

Lily no podía esperar a que el día acabase.

-Y cuando le plantaste cara, fue impresionante. Ni si quiera te templo la voz- proseguía Tonks- Y pensar que hace apenas un año no eras capaz ni de hablar con el tío que te gustaba y eso que era tu amigo- se burlo incrédula.

Lily dejo escapar un suspiro y se masajeó la sien con ambas manos.

No le agradaba demasiado que Tonks no parase de recordarle su escenita de ayer, ya que ni ella misma sabía que había sucedido. Simplemente se sintió furiosa con aquel tío y no sabia porque; bueno tenia una ligera aproximación pero era algo absurda.

Lily pensaba que tal vez se había enfurecido tanto por que su mirada le había hecho recordar a la de Severus. Algo absurdo, lo sabia, pero era lo único que tenia.

Frente a ellas pasaron un grupo de chicas de primero de Hufflepuff, Lily las siguió con la mirada sin poder evitarlo; como hipnotizada con sus faldas plisadas de cuadros escoceses y sus impolutas camisas blancas.

En Hogwarts, un complejo estudiantil del centro de Londres, había cuatro institutos distintos unidos entres si. Visto desde fuera parecía una gran universidad de letras o ciencias, según se mirase, sin embargo una vez pasadas las grandes rejas de la entrada cuatro edificios lo suficientemente grandes como para ser autónomos, pero no totalmente, te recibían.

El primero a la derecha era Ravenclaw, cuyos estudiantes debían pasar un riguroso examen para se admitidos; sus uniformes eran al igual que su lema sobrios y funcionales, chaquetas azules oscuro con el emblema del instituto y faldas azules por debajo de la rodilla compañeras con una coquetas pajaritas de tonos plateados. Ravenclaw se caracteriza por su disciplina y buenos resultados académicos, si se mirase una estadística el noventa ocho por ciento de los matriculados en Ravenclaw conseguirían acabar con éxito su estudios e incluso en algunos casos con matricula de honor.

El segundo a la derecha era Gryffindor el instituto de la propia Lily, este era mucho menos severo en cuanto a admisión se refería pero no sin embargo en cuanto tasa deportiva; Gryffindor era reconocido por sus grandes equipos y sus múltiples medallas y trofeos deportivos. Sus uniformes muy a diferencia de los Ravenclaw eran mas comunes, una falda negra por encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca, corbata a rallas rojas y amarillas, y por ultimo un yérsey negro con el escudo del instituto bordado.

En el otro extremo, a la izquierda, pegando al gran pabellón que protegía la piscina comunitaria, se encontraba Slytherin, cuya tasa de admisión era considerablemente baja debido al gran costo que suponía la matricula. Sus uniformes eran enteramente verdes, el color emblema del instituto, y constaban de un pantalón verde oscuro, una camisa gris perla casi blanca, una corbata en tonos verdes y un chaleco verde oscuro.

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes que se matriculaban en Slytherin pertenecían a familias adineradas o nuevos ricos como los llamaban algunos.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Hufflepuff, situado en el centro de todo el recinto era el instituto más antiguo seguido de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Sus uniformes eran en tonos tierras y amarillos, camisas blancas, faldas con estampados escoceses de tonos amarillos y corbatas en tonos tierra.

Hufflepuff no destacaba por encima de los otros institutos pero eso no lo convertía en el peor; era, al ser el más veterano, el que generalmente daba la cara por todo el complejo. Su tasa de admitidos era la mas elevada y sus calificaciones a pesar de no ser las mejores nunca decaían.

A Lily le encantaba aquel instituto, es mas le hubiese encantado inscribirse en el pero desgraciadamente no pudo. Según sus padres era tradición familiar asistir a Gryffindor y ella no era nadie para romperla. Pero Lily se sentía incomoda en su instituto, ella no era muy buena en deportes algo que se veía con malos ojos allí, sin embargo se le daba bien el estudio e incluso le habían insinuado que bien podía estar en Ravenclaw, pero claro sus padres no querían ni oír hablar de ello.

Como le gustaría llevar una de esas faldas de estampados escoceses, mientras se paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de los cuatro edificios.

-Sabes Tonks siempre me han gustado esos uniformes- comento Lily como si nada señalando con una mano al grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que ya se perdían por una esquina.

-Pues a mi no me gustan- dijo Tonks sencillamente- Son demasiados chillones- A mi me gustan mas los de Ravenclaw- sentencio.

Lily le lanzo una mirada incrédula.

-Pero si son horribles- dijo.

Tonks se encogió de hombros y se apoyo junto a ella en las superficies de metal de las taquillas.

-Nunca pensé que fueses tan superficial- comento mientras seguía desinteresadamente el caminar de un chico de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw.

-No soy superficial, simplemente digo que no son muy bonitos- se defendió Lily mientras atrapaba un mecho de su cabello pelirrojo y comenzaba a enrollarlo en su dedo.

-Pues a mi me gustan, además les hace un culito perfecto a los chicos- comento ladeando levemente su cabeza y comiéndose con los ojos la parte trasera del alumno de cuarto.

-¡Tonks!

-¿Qué? Tengo ojos por algo, sabes- se defendió.

El timbre sonó en ese momento sobresaltando a Lily y divirtiendo de paso a Tonks.

-¡Anda vamos!- dijo Tonks dando un empujoncito al hombro de Lily- Oh llegaras tarde.

Lily sonrió sin muchas ganas y girando sobre si misma se dispuso a abrir su taquilla de nuevo.

-Ve tu, yo tardare aun un poco- dijo en murmullo mientras giraba el candado de seguridad.

-¿Segura?- inquirió Tonks agachándose y cogiendo sus libros que descansaban en el suelo-Puedo acompañarte si quieres, mi próxima clase es estudio libre y es en el pabellón de Gryffindor también.

-Si tranquila, estoy segura. Ve

-De acuerdo, como quieras- se rindió- Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo-se despidió.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y saco una libreta cualquiera del fondo de su taquilla, dispuesta a no desviar la mirada.

No quería ver como Tonks se marchaba, seguramente a paso lento y seguro, por el corredor; tocándose el pelo y sonriendo coquetamente a todos a su paso. No quería comprobar con sus propios ojos como sus compañeros se volvían para verla, no quería…y no esta lista. Porque cada vez que Tonks había hecho algo que llamara la atención aquella mañana, cada vez que un chico la había mirado, Lily se había sentido traicionada. No por su amiga o por dicho chico, simplemente en general.

A su mente, sin que ella pudiese remediarlo, venían las imágenes de ayer por la tarde; las palabras susurradas que ella había escuchado a escondidas y los roces de labios y caricias que ni ella misma se había atrevido a darle a él.

No, no era culpa de Tonks que ella no quisiese estar con ella, no era su culpa que la pusiera de los nervios recordándole lo valiente que había sido anoche.

No, no era su culpa, era culpa de ella, de Lily.

No podía evitarlo; crecía en su mente como la mala hierba, imparable, y se alojaba en su corazón haciéndola insegura. Vulnerable.

-Me parece a mi o as huido de tu amiguita- comento una voz, sobresaltando a Lily y sacándola de su mundo personal.- Sabes me alegra saber que no soy al único que desprecias en este mundo- bromeo James Potter apoyando su mano en la puerta de la taquilla y cerrándola de un golpe- ¿Qué tal?

Lily parpadeo varias veces intentando aclarase un poco en el proceso.

-Me encanta que hagáis eso- bromeo James inclinándose ligeramente hacia Lily- os ponéis tan monas.

Lily frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás, cogio con fuerza la libreta que había cogido y cogiendo impulso la estampo contra el pecho de su acompañante.

-Nunca te han dicho que eres un maleducado- gruño Lily recuperando su libreta y recogiendo sus libros del suelo.- ¿Y por cierto quien eres? No te conozco.

-No sabría decirte a ciencia cierta cuantas, perdí la cuenta hace años- bromeo James manoseándose ligeramente el pecho con su mano libre, ya que con la otra sostenía sus libros.- Y si me conoces, recuerdas.

-No- aseguro Lily dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar.

-¡He espera!- grito James alcanzándola con cuatro zancadas- Nos conocimos ayer en la cafetería, ¿te acuerdas? Te pedí que me hiciese un pequeño favor- se explico.

-No te recuerdo- gruño Lily sin dirigirle la mirada y acelerando el paso.

¿Por qué tenia que pasarle toda a ella?

¿No podía el destino, la suerte o lo que fuera, incordiar a otra persona para variar?

¿No podían simplemente pasar de ella? ¿Tenían que perseguirla y torturarla?

¿Y que mas? Ahora al girar en el siguiente pasillo se encontraría a Severus con aquella chica.

-¡Vamos! No seas terca- insistió James ganándose por fin una mirada de Lily, pero no una mirada amigable precisamente.- Se que me recuerdas, al igual que yo a ti. Siempre me han dicho que soy difícil de olvidar, no me dejes en evidencia ahora- añadió sonriendo descaradamente.

-¿Terca?- casi grito.

James regulo sus pasos a los de ella y cambio de mano el agarre de sus libros.

-Me parece a mí o lo único que as escuchado de todo lo que te he dicho es terca- comento algo sorprendido.

-Yo no soy terca- gruño Lily alargando su zancada y echando a correr.

James sonrió divertido ante su actitud infantil.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se enfadaría por eso teniéndolo a él a su lado? Y aun más importante hablándole.

No todas las chicas podían presumir de haber obtenido aunque fuese un minuto de su valioso tiempo, sin embargo ella parecía incluso molesta con su presencia.

No mentiría, le había sucedido en otras ocasiones y sabia que no era irresistible para todas las mujeres pero aun así seguía pareciéndole extraño que una chica lo ignorase y encima le gritase.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé en un principio- murmuro sin apartar su mirada de la cabellera pelirroja de Lily que se perdía por una de las puertas del pasillo.- Pero no imposible- se animo miranda su reloj de pulsera y frunciendo el ceño al instante- ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde, Binns me va a comer vivo!- se quejo.

-¡Imbecil!- murmuro Lily casi sin aliento cuando consiguió traspasar las puertas del aula de Literatura.

Rapidamente giro su rostro hacia el pasillo del cual acababa de salir para comprobar que no la hubiese seguido, sin embargo no se distinguía ningún ser vivo en el.

Tal vez abría captado la directa.

-Señorita Evans me alegra comprobar que se ha dignado a asistir a mi clase y ahora por favor tome asiento para que pueda seguir ilustrando a sus compañeros con el sutil arte de la lectura- dijo la autoritaria voz de la profesora McGonagall justo detrás de ella.

Lily ahogo un gemido y tropezó con sus propios pies al girarse para poder comprobar que la clase ya había comenzado.

Todos sus compañeros estaban sentados en sus correspondientes pupitres y la profesora McGonagall, la profesora de literatura, estaba apoyada contra su mesa con un grueso libro de tapas negras que Lily reconoció como _La reina de las hadas, _de Edmund Spenser. El escritor británico del siglo XVI que habían comenzado a estudiar a principios del aquel mes.

-Por cierto señorita Evans, tiene un retraso- dijo McGonagall inclinándose hacia su mesa y escribiendo con una pluma sobre un folio.

La hoja de asistencia seguramente.

Lily intento balbucear alguna excusa, como "no es mi culpa, no me riña a mi sino al imbecil que me retraso", sin embargo solo consiguió sonrojarse y tropezar de nuevo con sus propios pies mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia su pupitre.

Algún que otro alumno levanto su mirada de su libro para contemplarla con diversión, siempre era entretenido ver como McGonagall desmoralizaba y humillar a algún alumno atrasado pero el hecho de que ese alumno fuese uno de los favoritos de la profesora hacia el espectáculo mucho más interesante.

-Bien prosigamos con nuestra lectura- dijo la profesora sin alzar su vista de las paginas de su libro- Señor Audem, ¿podría proseguir usted?

-Si profesora- contesto el aludido aclarándose la garganta y comenzando a leer por donde minutos antes habían sido interrumpidos.

_-__"No puedo creerlo, he llegado tarde. He quedado en ridículo y encima McGonagall me ha puesto un retraso. ¡Eso es como casi media falta!"_- pensó Lily soltando, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sus libros sobre el pupitre y tomando asiento.-_"Y todo por ese, ese….aggggggggggg!_

Lily abrió con brusquedad su ejemplar de _La reina de las Hadas _y busco con la mirada el párrafo por el cual iban leyendo sus demás compañero.

-_"Cuando le vuelva a ver se va a enterar de lo que es capaz una terca como yo"-_ gruño para sus adentros- _"¡Terca! Y encima se atrevió a decirme terca"_

-Señorita Greene, prosiga usted- ordeno la profesora.

Una chica regordeta y bajita sentada justo detrás de Lily carraspeo y comenzó a leer con voz infantil el relato de las aventuras de los doce caballeros que protegían a la reina de las hadas, Gloriana.

-"_Yo solo quería algo de paz. Tranquilidad, ¿es mucho pedir?"_- Lily apoyo su cara sobre la palma de su mano_-"Si tan solo me dejasen sola, todos. Así podría asumir los hechos, pensar con calma como salir de todo esta monto de…_

-Señorita Evans, prosiga usted- ordeno McGonagall.

_-"…mierda en el que he acabado metida sin darme cuenta"_-pensaba Lily sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

-Señorita Evans.

_-"Si tan solo pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, arreglar lo que hice mal y así conseguir que Severus no se valla"__-_ pensó dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¡Señorita Evans!- grito la profesora dejando caer su libro sobre la mesa de Lily y sobresaltándola.

Un ridículo gritito escapo de la garganta de la pelirroja cuando el sonido seco del libro al caer sobre el pupitre llego a sus oídos. Temerosa y aun algo agitada alzo la vista hacia el frente para encontrarse el rostro de la profesora McGonagall y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Podría saber en que estaba pensando? ¿O quizás seria demasiada información para dar?- gruño frunciendo el ceño y convirtiendo sus ojos oscuros en dos pequeñas rendijas negras protegidas por los cristales de la montura de sus gafas.

-Yo…yo no se…yo- balbuceo Lily sin mucho existo, encogiéndose todo lo que podía en su asiento.

McGonagall frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas rojas. Un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y algún que otro alumno de la fila delantera estiro su cuello para poder mejor lo que se avecinaba.

-A dirección- ordeno.

-Pero…yo…profesora yo no.

McGonagall alzo una mano y señalo con su dedo índice la puerta de salida.

-Tenga por seguro que esto es una falta grave y que podría bajarle su nota de examen- le advirtió- Pero no lo haré dado que su reputación la precede, haré la vista gorda por esta vez pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entendido?

Lily asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que si abría la boca para contestar un sollozo saldría de ella seguido de un mar de lagrimas.

-Y ahora a direccion.-volvio a ordenar.- Tal vez le siente bien hablar con el director, queizas el pueda ayudarla con su pequeños problemas.

Se escucho alguna que otra risita cuando Lily recogió sus libros e incorporándose de su asiento desfilo por el estrecho pasillo de pupitres camino de la puerta.

-Señorita Evans- la llamo la profesora antes de que Lily girase el pomo de la puerta- Necesitara un pase de pasillo- le informo rellenando un papelito amarillo y entregándoselo- Espero que en mi próxima clase vuelva a ser la de siempre, no me gustaría tener que suspenderla por una tontería- le dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Si profesora- murmuro Lily tomando el papel y guardándolo dentro de su libreta.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás salio al desierto pasillo.

Si definitivamente aquel día iba a ser muy largo, y lo pero de todo era que tenían la escalofriante sensación de que aun faltaba lo peor.

…

Avanzaba junto a sus dos amigas por la fila de la comida, aunque la verdad era que no tenía hambre.

-¿Y te mando al despacho del director?- pregunto incrédula Alice.

-Si- murmuro Lily estirando su bandeja para que la cocinera le echase un poco de ensalada.

-Sabia que te pasaba algo, debía haberte acompañado a clase- se quejo Tonks extendiendo también su bandeja para recibir un poco de lechuga.

-¿Pero como se te ocurrió quedarte dormida en la clase de McGonagall?, todo el mundo sabe que es demasiado estricta. No le gusta ser ignorada.- dijo Alice cogiendo un plato con espaguetis, el plato del día.

-Eso creo que ya lo sabe Alice- bromeo Tonks ignorando los espaguetis y cogiendo un plato de carne.

-¡Tonks! ¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?- se quejo Alice- ¡Es carne! Un pobre animal tuvo que morir para que tu te lo comieses, es asesinato- gruño torciendo al boca en un claro gesto de asco.

-Tu espaguetis también llevan carne, ¿Lo sabias?- pregunto burlona Tonks mientras cogia otro plato de pasta y lo depositaba en la bandeja de Lily- Venga Lily vamos a buscar una mesa.

-Eso no es cierto- se quejo Alice cogiendo un recipiente hermético con fruta variada y poniéndolo en su bandeja- La pasta no esta hecha con carne- les informo alzando la cabeza de manera orgullosa.

Tonks dejo escapar una sonrisa y empujando con el codo a Lily se encamino entre las mesas redondas del comedor en busca de una vacía o medio vacía.

-La pasta no se como se hace pero la salsa de esta si y créeme cuando te digo que lleva carne. ¿Cierto Lily?- inquirió tomando asiento en una mesa alejada de la barra de la comida.

-Es cierto- coincidió Lily tomando asiento junto a Tonks.

Alice dejo escapar un gruñido y se sentó junto a Lily.

-No, no lo es- protesto enrollando algunos espaguetis con su tenedor y llevándoselos a la boca.- ¡Oh no!

Tonks comenzó a reís mientras Alice escupía en una servilleta su comida y se bebía de un trago su botella de agua.

-¡Lleva carne!- grito como si fuese un pecado capital.

-Te lo dijimos- murmuro Lily componiendo una pequeña sonrisa, la primera desde hacia horas.-Además ¿desde cuando te importa comer carne o no?

Alice cerró el tapón de su botella y miro con desconfianza su plato de comida antes de contestar.

-Desde que soy vegetariana- explico como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Tú, vegetariana?- rio Tonks- Pero si te he visto comerte tres hamburguesas dobles de una sentada.

Lily dejo escapar una risita y enrollo un poco de sus propios espaguetis en su tenedor.

Y pensar que había temido la llegada del almuerzo y sin embargo se estaba transformando en el mejor momento del día sin discusión alguna.

-Eso fue hace años- se quejo Alice cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro.

Negándose a probar bocado.

-Fue la semana pasada- dijo Tonks pinchando un poco de carne y metiéndosela en al boca.

Alice inflo sus mejillas que se habían tornado de un gracioso tono rosado y bajo su mirada a su plato y después a sus amigas que comían tranquilamente, bastantes divertidas con sus actitud.

-¡Al demonio! Nunca me gustaron demasiado los conejos, ¿Por qué comer lo mismo que ellos entonces?- protesto enrollando una cantidad masiva de pasta en su tenedor y engulléndola de un bocado.

-¡Así se habla chica!- la animo Tonks pinchando algo de lechuga de su ensalada.

-Estáis como cabras- se quejo Lily.

-Quien fue ha hablar, "señorita me duermo en clase de la maestra mas malvada de tono Hogwarts"- bromeo Alice dándole un codazo.

Lily dejo sus cubiertos y se froto la parte afectada dramáticamente.

-Tampoco es la más estricta, los hay peores- opino Tonks- Esta Binns…

-Ese es un pelmazo- puntualizo Alice.

-…Slughorn…

Lily trago rápidamente la comida que acababa de meterse en la boca para decir:

-Es un trozo de pan, no os metáis con el.

-Eso lo dices por que eres su preferida- gruño Alice- Pero para mi es el mismo demonio reencarnado.

Tonks dejo escapar una carcajada, provocando la risa de sus compañeras con ella.

-Es cierto- se quejo Alice- Hoy me a dejado en ridículo y solo porque no he sabido diferenciar dos estupido bichitos.

-Dirás ranas- la corrigió Lily- Por lo menos es eso lo que nosotros estamos estudiando con él.

Alice hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano dando a entender que era lo mismo y que encima le importaba bien poco.

-No tenéis remedio- dijo Tonks acabando de pinchar su último trozo de carne y tragándoselo- Sois una mala influencia para mí. Una es ridiculizada por su poco coeficiente intelectual- dijo señalando con su tenedor a Alice- y la otra es expulsada de una clase por quedarse dormida- continuo señalando en esta ocasión a Lily.

-¡No me quede dormida! Simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos- se quejo.

Alice y Tonks intercambiaron una divertida mirada.

-¿Y en que pensabas? Si se puede saber.- pregunto Alice.

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo nada salio de ella ya que la cerró tan rápido como había sido abierta. Negándose a hablar y descubrir por tanto sus humillantes pensamientos.

Nunca admitiría ante sus amigas que había hablado con aquel troglodita y mucho menos que aun le daba vueltas al asunto de Severus.

-Si calla debe ser algo jugoso- murmuro Tonks.- ¿Se lo sacamos?- pregunto.

-Si- respondió Alice frotando ambas manos de manera ridícula.

Lily negó con la cabeza y frunció los labios.

No pensaba soltar ni una silaba.

-Mmmm veamos, ¿tiene algo que ver con Potter?- pregunto Tonks ganándose con ello una mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigas- Me tenias preocupada así que volví para convencerte de acompañarte y te vi hablando con el junto a tu taquilla- informo.

Alice abrió la boca como un pez y me señalo con un dedo para después pasear su mirada por el comedor en busca de algo o alguien.

-Tú y Potter- dijo al fin alzando su brazo y señalando con precisiones varias mesas a la izquierda, más concretamente a la era ocupada por el mencionado y sus amigos.

-No hablamos, yo le gruñí y el me saco de quicio. Nada mas- se explico desviando su mirada hacia la mesa que Alice señalaba.

-Eso me suena a conversación- se burlo Alice- ¿Te has replanteado nuestra sugerencia?- quiso saber inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y tapando la vista de Lily.

Tonks se inclino también, juntando su rostro al de Lily. Creando un círculo perfecto e inquebrantable.

-¿Habláis de venganza?- pregunto mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en su pequeño rostro de corazón.

Lily echo hacia atrás el cuerpo, alejándose todo lo que podía de sus dos amigas.

-No, no hablamos de venganza porque yo no voy a hacer nada contra…

-Shhh- la callo Alice tapándole la boca con una mano- Mira- dijo señalando con la mirada la entrada del comedor.

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia allí, como quien no puede evitar mirar hacia un accidente, y entrecerró los ojos al reconocer a uno de los alumnos que entraban por ella.

-Snape- escupió Tonks.

_-"Es el"-_ pensó Lily sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a picarle_.-"¿Porque esta aquí?"_

Ajenos a la conmoción que parecían haber causado en una de las mesas del comedor Severus Snape caminaban tranquilamente hacia la barra de la comida, con una bandeja vacía que esperaba ser llenada en breve.

-O es muy estupido o muy carbón- murmuro Alice- o las dos cosas para atreverse a presentarse aquí.

-Siempre os dije que era una mísera lagartija- gruño Tonks acariciando con lentitud el hombro de Lily. Intentando con aquel pequeño gesto transmitirle valor.- Lo odio.

-No pareces la única- dijo Alice dejando caer la mano que había utilizado para callar a Lily- ¿Qué hace Potter?

Lily no pareció notar que era libre de nuevo. Libre para gritar y llorar, libre para levantarse de su asiento y patearle el culo a Severus por haberse atrevido si quiera a presentarse ante ella. Por actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si nunca lo hubiese descubierto.

-¿No irán a pelearse? Eso seria fantástico- dijo bastante ilusionada Tonks mientras seguía con la mirada, al igual que casi todo el comedor, los andares de James Potter.

-Ojala Potter le rompa esa cara de serpiente que tiene ¿No seria estupendo eso?- dijo Alice.

_-"No"_- pensó Lily a respuesta de su pregunta.

Severus era esa clase de chicos que aparentaban fragilidad y la sufrían. Lily no quería ni imaginar que podría sucederle si aquel troglodita uni-neuronal le ponía una mano encima.

¡Lo dejaría para el arrastre! Y ella no podría soportarlo.

-Por favor que no le haga daño- susurro.

Alice giro su rostro hacia el de Lily cuando las palabras de esta llegaron hasta sus oídos y fueron procesadas por su cerebro.

-¿Como?- dijo indignada- ¿Qué acabas de decir señorita?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo- Ese imbecil te ha engañado vete tu a saber cuantas veces y encima tiene el descaro de fingir que nada a pasado ¿y tu te preocupas por él?…

-¡Que fuerte! ¡Potter acaba de darle un puñetazo a Snape!- grito ilusiona Tonks, a gena a las suplicas de una de sus amigas y las quejas y argumentos de la otra.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Lily y Alice al unísono.

Bueno ellas y medio comedor.

Porque no todos los días uno tenia pase de primera para ver una pelea made in Potter vs Snape.

Bueno quizás si pasaba más seguido de lo normal, pero nunca habían comenzado una pelea sin antes haberse insultado un poco o haberse gastado alguna jugarreta. Generalmente las peleas entre aquellos dos se debían a los resultados de alguna broma que alguno de ellos había gastado al otro, nunca eran causadas por…nada.

-Creí haberte dejado claro ayer que te quería bien lejos - gruño James frotándose el puño- Eres sordo o acaso la grasa que tienes en la cabeza a acabado por matar las escasas neuronas que te quedaban- se burlo echando de nuevo el puño hacia atrás, preparándose para asestar otro puñetazo.

Snape escupió al suelo y se incorporo como pudo de este, donde había caído tras recibir el golpe.

La bandeja de la comida ya había sido olvidada.

-Que original - gruño dando un paso al frente, encarándolo-¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solito o te han ayudado los gorilas que tienes por amigos?

James sonrió de medio lado y echo una rápida mirada a sus amigos, situados cada uno en un flanco.

-Habéis escuchado chicos, os ha llamado gorilas. Eso en mi país es un insulto y ya sabes lo que sucede si nos insultas Quejicus.- le amenazando dando también un paso al frente, quedando cara a cara- Abra pelea.

-Que miedo.

-Deberías- le aconsejo James girando el rostro hacia la derecha y comprobando que ningún profesor viniera- Porque cuando acabe contigo ni tu madre te reconocerá- susurro dándole un empujón y alejándolo de el.

Snape dejo escapar un gruñido y arrugo el ceño.

-Estas muerto- declaro alzando su puño.

Pero este no llego a su destino pues otra mano mucha más pequeña y frágil se lo impidió.

-Aunque se que es lo justo no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que pude evitarlo, compréndeme Sev- dijo Arianna Potter empujando el brazo del chico hasta que este lo bajo, pegándolo a su costado- Es mi hermano al fin y al cabo.

-Lo recuerdas cuando quieres- le acuso James.

-Cunado es necesario- dijo Arianna caminando lentamente hacia su hermano y acariciando sus entrecejo- No te favorece enfadarte, ¿lo sabias?

-No juegues conmigo Arianna.

_-"Es ella"-_ pensó Lily_-"Es aquella chica"_

Era la clase de chica que solían salir en las portadas de las revistas de moda que su hermana Petunia solía comprar, ese tipo de chica que minaban la seguridad de cualquier persona, incluso de la mas confiada.

De rasgos finos e infantiles, tenia una envidiable melena azabache que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su apariencia era sin duda la de una chica con clase, de esas que se suelen encontrar en los clubes de campo.

Lily no pudo evitar comparar su cuerpo con el de ella.

El suyo era bastante común; altura común, rostro común, peinado común, andares comunes; en definitiva, chica común.

Sin embargo el de aquella chica era, a pesar de su poca estatura, realmente llamativo. Ni siquiera el uniforme, Gryffindor al igual que el de Lily y sus amigas, le sentaba igual que a ellas. En sus piernas la falda quedaba mejor, casi como si fuese de algún importante diseñador. En su pecho, es soso yérsey parecía cobrar vida y resplandecer por cuenta propia.

Era condenadamente…

-Preciosa- susurro Lily-"_Es tan distinta a mí"_-pensó apretando los puños, imponente.

-¿Jugar? ¿Quién juega? Porque yo no, esto es real James. Querías o no- dijo Arianna dejando caer su mano- Es mi decisión y tú no eres nadie para revocarla, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Soy tu hermano- dijo James como si le explicase algo muy difícil a un niño pequeño- Te conozco y se que todo esto no es mas que un juguete para ti, una manera de hacerme enfurecer. Una venganza.

-Quizás- dijo Arianna encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo inocentemente- Pero no me culpes por ello, al fin y al cabo tú lo provocaste. Tú me hiciste buscar a Severus y ahora…- giro sobre sus talones dándole en la cara a James con su melena- me he enamorado de él.- susurro girando levemente el rostro.

-No lo quieres- gruño James.

-Oh claro que si- le contradijo Arianna- Y el a mi, ¿verdad?- pregunto enganchándose al brazo de Snape y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Severus no contesto, se limito a pasear su mirada por el comedor. Buscando a alguien.

-¿Esa cría no será quien yo creo que es?- pregunto Alice levantándose de su asiento.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que has dicho pero esa de hay es la hermana de Potter, ¿no?- dijo Tonks dejándose resbalar en sus asiento.- Esto es malo.

-Muy malo- coincidió Alice- El muy carbón de Snape se ha liado con la hermana de Potter para joderlo. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Tonks alzo su rostro y negó.

-Que ha utilizado a Lily.

Lily alzo su rostro también topándose con la mirada de Snape a lo lejos.

Podía jurar que sentía sus ojos negros taladrándole el corazón, tal y como siempre sucedía cuando el la mirada.

Era tan repugnante, el seguir sintiendo algo por él, el no poder odiarle completamente.

Snape encontró lo que había estado buscando y de un tirón brusco se libero del agarre de Arianna como si este le quemase.

Sus ojos solo estaban pendientes de una persona, de una chica pelirroja que lo contemplaba con la incredulidad y el dolor dibujado en el rostro.

No era esa la forma en la que había pensado decírselo.

-Te lo advierto por última vez Snape, déjala en paz- le amenazo arrugando aun más el entrecejo.

-Es nuestra vida y hacemos lo que queremos con ella. Tu no eres nadie para prohibirnos nada y mucho menos amenazarnos- dijo Arianna ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Eso seria cierto si él no hubieses involucrado a mi hermana pequeña en el asunto- le informo.

-El no me ha involucrado, ya te lo dije- se quejo Arianna cruzándose de brazos y fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor- Yo quiero estar con el, lo escogí yo.

James cruzo los brazos y alzo el rostro, desafiante.

-Deja ya esta rabieta de una buena vez. Mi paciencia tiene un limite Arianna.

-Y la mía también James- le contesto retirándose el pelo de un manotazo- Déjanos tranquilos.

Dicho esto agarro la mano de Snape y lo arrastro literalmente hacia la salida.

Este se dejo llevar, no muy consciente de lo que sucedía.

-¡Eh! ¡Quejicus!- le llamo James cuando estuvo seguro de que todo el comedor podía oírle- Si no la dejas tranquila, tendré que tomar medidas- le amenazo.

-¿Eso debería darnos miedo?- se burlo Arianna acelerando el paso y saliendo de la cafetería dejando tras ellos un rastro de murmullos y miradas curiosas.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ese niña es cada vez mas arrogante?- pregunto Peter volviendo hacia su mesa y tomando asiento.

Reanudando la tarea que había dejado a medias. Comer.

-No es tu imaginación Colagusano, es la realidad- dijo Remus pasándole la mano por el cuello algo incomodo por las miradas del resto del alumnado.

-Es la sangre Potter que corre por su venas- se burlo Sirius sentándose en su asiento y arrebatándole su postre a Peter-Pero lo cierto es que no es la única, ese imbecil se esta volviendo demasiado gallito también.

-Quizás debamos bajarle los humos- opino Peter.

-Eso solo nos traería problemas y ya tenemos suficiente- se quejo Remus echando una rápida mirada al comedor que aun seguía algo agitado- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llamar tanto la atención?-murmuro.

-Es nuestra maldición- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros- No les hagas caso dentro de un rato se habrán olvidado de todo, al fin y al cabo la cosa no ha llegado a mas así que el cotilleo no es carne de primera- comparo.

Remus frunció el ceño, nada convencido con las palabras de su amigo

-Espero que tengas razón.

James se dejo caer en su silla junto a Sirius y alejo su bandeja de comida de un manotazo.

-Maldita sea- se quejo dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.- Es una cabezota.

Peter cogio un par de servilletas y comenzó a secar la mesa, donde se había volcado su refresco debido al puñetazo de James, manchándolo todo a su paso.

-¿Hablas de Arianna?- quiso saber Sirius reclinándose en su asiento.

-De quien si no- gruño James- No se como hacerla entrar en razón- dijo revolviéndose con ambas manso el cabello- No me hace caso y lo peor es que parece que le gusta de verdad ese engendro.

-Tal vez sea verdad lo que te ha dicho- opino Peter pasando una empapada servilleta por su parte de la mesa.

James alzo una ceja incrédulo y después soltó una cínica carcajada.

-Colagusano hay ocasiones que te superas a ti mismo en estupidez- se burlo

Peter dejo caer la servilleta empapada al suelo y arrugo el entrecejo.

Sirius dejo escapar una carcajada también y se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabellera mientras tanto Remus se inclinaba hacia delante y murmuraba con tono de alguien que sabe algo que los demás no:

-Tal vez Colagusano tenga razón.

James frunció las cejas y se reclino en su asiento cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Tal vez Arianna si encuentra interesante a Snape.- opino.

Sirius se rasco la coronilla, divertido con la conversación.

-¿Y que, según tu, encuentra "interesante" mi hermana en él?- quiso saber James sin mostrar intención de cambian de postura.

No se dejaría convencer de que toda aquella locura era, como decía su hermana, un simple enamoramiento.

El lo sabia, la conocía, aquello era una trampa y no pensaba caer en ella.

-Bueno eso no lo se- admitió Remus.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien que opine igual que tu hermanita?- dijo Sirius, inclinado su cabeza hacia la izquierda- Quizás te pueda ayudar.

-Ya y quien en su sano juicio admitiría sentir algo por Quejicus o insinuar que tuvo algo con el- se burlo Peter.

James se incorporo de golpe y miro a Sirius con admiración, como un seguidor mira a su líder, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la izquierda. Justo donde Sirius señalaba con su cabeza disimuladamente.

-Eres un genio Canuto- le felicito.

-Se hace lo que se puede- dijo Sirius sacudiéndose el hombro con una mano, quitándose un polvo imaginario.

-¿De que hablan?- inquirí Peter sin comprender muy bien que les sucedía ahora.

Esos dos eran demasiado raros.

Una sola mirada y era como si hubiesen mantenido una conversación.

Era frustrante no entenderlos.

-La pelirroja- aclaro James posando sus dos manos sobre la superficie pegajosa de la mesa- Ella me lo dirá.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Peter cada vez más perdido.

Remus le dio una palmadita en la espalda llamando su intención.

-Déjalos, es mejor no intentar descubrir en que piensan.

-Ella me ayudara a comprender todo esto.- dijo James retirando su silla y encaminándose hacia la mesa de Lily.

-¿Quién es la pelirroja?- pregunto Peter-¿Por qué yo nunca me entero de nada?- se quejo.

-Eso querido Colagusano es un misterio que nunca sabremos- se burlo Remus.

Lily alzo la miada de su plato vació cuando Alice le dio un pequeño codazo.

Había permanecido sumergida en su mundo durante lo que le pareció horas, analizando su estupidez. Intentando encontrar un motivo que le sirviese de explicación para sus incontrolables deseos de salir corriendo detrás de Severus y rogarle que volviese con ella.

No sabia el porque, pero así se sentía.

La furia que ayer la había inundado cuando lo descubrió con aquella chica había desaparecido, la determinación que había experimentado al encararlo y gritarle que se había acabado todo se había esfumado.

Todo había desaparecido, evaporado, finito…se acabo.

Ahora solo quedaba aquel sentimiento que le contra el corazón y le causa nauseas.

-¿Qué quieres?- casi escupió Tonks cuando James se paro enfrente de ellas, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y su típica sonrisa de rompe corazones.

-Hablar con tu amiga- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ella no quiere- contesto Alice acariciando la mano de Lily- Márchate.

James se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces miro ha Lily, cabizbaja escoltada por sus dos amigas.

A pesar de tener el rostro oculto podía apreciar la palidez de su cara y la mueca en que sus labios se transformaban.

No parecía muy contenta, al igual que él.

-Yo creo que si quiere- dijo James tomando una silla y sentándose en ella. Justo enfrente del grupo de chicas.- Solo tiene que escucharme.

-Te hemos dicho que te…

-Te puedo ayudar a vengarte de Snape- soltó James- Es eso lo que deseas, ¿Verdad? Todas sois iguales, pedís venganza cuando sois traicionadas.

En ese momento Lily alzo el rostro, encarándolo.

James sonrió satisfecho y inclinándose hacia delante en la mesa apoyo su barbilla sobre el hueco de su mano.

-¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Me escucharas?- murmuro inclinándose mas cerca.

Lily desvió la mirada hacia sus dos amigas pidiendo consejo y estas negaron rápidamente.

-Si- murmuro con voz ronca, muy distinta de la suya.

Alice y Tonks dejaron escapar algunas maldiciones y miraron incrédulas a Lily.

¿En que estaba pensando? Lo último que necesitaba ahora era hacer tratos con Potter. Todo esto no acabaría bien.

-Bien te preguntare esto una sola vez, según tu respuesta veré si puedo o no confiar en ti- dijo James clavando su mirada sobre la de ella.- ¿Quieres venganza?

-Quiero venganza- susurro Lily sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas.

Una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible se extendió por los labios de James, cambiando sus facciones. Definiéndolas.

-Tenemos trato entonces- Concluyo alargando su mano.

-Tenemos trato- afirmo Lily no muy segura estrechando su mano.

**Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo de este manual.**

**Lo cierto es que estoy algo decepcionada con mi subconsciente ya que se ha empeñado crear a una Lily locamente enamorada de Snape, y no es que tenga nada en contra del chico. Que conste. Es solo que se hace raro, ¿No creen? En fin ya veré como lo apaño.**

**Por ahora os dejo este capitulo y espero que tengáis paciencia hasta que consiga subir el siguiente.**

**Se despide la autora, ósea yo.**


	3. III MANUAL

N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**III Manual: No te estoy rogando limosna, que quede claro.**

No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, sinceramente no lo sabia.

Lily giro a la derecha por los silenciosos pasillos de la biblioteca pública del complejo estudiantil Hogwarts, en el cual casualmente estudia. Iba deprisa, intentando no llamar la atención. Había quedado y llegaba tarde, algo poco frecuente en ella.

Al girar en la siguiente esquina se topa con el primer espectáculo de aquella tarde, dos jóvenes se besan con desenfreno junto a la sección de física; Lily baja el rostro, se siente avergonzada a pesar de no ser ella una de los protagonistas de aquel espectáculo. Esta segura de que tiene el rostro rojo, tanto como su cabello con el cual intenta ocultar su vergüenza ante algo tan común a su edad. El amor, el deseo…

Se aclara la garganta, sin embargo no es escuchada. Reanuda su paso firme y veloz deseosa de llegar al sitio acordado, a la zona menos visitada de la biblioteca, la más alejada, el ala de Física nuclear.

Allí se han citado, o mas bien él la ha citado con la excusa de que allí no serán interrumpidos…pero ¿interrumpidos en que? ¿En sus maquinaciones?

Gira hacia la izquierda y coge una calle estrecha flanqueada por sendas estanterías repletas de gruesos libros de tapas duras que parecen no haber sido tocadas en años. Al fondo se distinguen dos mesas con varias sillas, parecen más usadas que los libros que las observan, atentos a los secretos que los estudiantes dejan entre sus pasillos.

En la primera mesa, la que hay justo a lado de la sección de física nuclear dedicada a la teoría de Cromodinámica cuántica, una pareja se demuestra su mutuo amor representando una escena similar a la presenciada antes. Lily avergonzada se esconde entre la estanterías, mas concretamente entre la sección de dedicada al estudio de los isótopos y la dedicada al estudio de los átomos.

Apoyando su espalda contra los gruesos ejemplares deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás rogando por no ser descubierta, intenta regular su respiración pero es en vano. Cierra los ojos.

Esa situación es demasiado embarazosa para ella.

- Llegas tarde.

Lily abre los ojos y frunce el ceño, no puede evitarlo sale solo. Lo detesta. A él y a sus ideas; y aun más se detesta a ella misma por aceptar su proposición y transformarse en su cómplice.

Un mes llevan ya con aquel complot, un mes de trampas, mentiras y engaños. Un mes de relaciones ficticias y celos infructuosos, un mes desperdiciado en una absurda venganza.

¿Y todo porque?...A si por él.

Por obtener de nuevo su atención, por desquitarse por el ridículo sufrido aquel día en el comedor. Por cobrarle todas aquellas miradas lastimeras y cuchicheos a media voz que escuchaba allá donde iba, por todos aquellos:

"_Era de esperar que esto sucediera, solo hay que verla. Nadie aguantaría tanto con ella"_

"_Potter es mucho mas guapa, ¡donde vas a comparar!"_

"_Incluso me da algo de pena, salir con un tipo así y que te deje por otra y encima engañándote; yo me moriría de la vergüenza"_

"_¿Te as enterado? ¡Dicen que Snape la engaño con Potter desde el principio y ella ni siquiera se entero! ¡Dicen que los pillo en plena acción! ¡Qu fuerte!"_

-…y eso es lo que había pensado, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta James apoyando su mano sobre la estantería, junto a la cabeza de Lily.

Lily parpadea confusa.

Qué le parece ¿que? no lo ha escuchado, ni siquiera ha notado su cercanía algo que generalmente detecta rápidamente y evita.

-¿Y bien?- James se inclina hacia ella, expectante, ansiando su respuesta.

Lily abre y cierra sus labios repetidamente, como un pececito fuera del agua. Un pececito de color rojo brillante, como aquel que tenia de pequeña y su hermana Petunia tiro por el retrete.

-No me has escuchado cierto- dice James dejando escapar un suspiro.

Lily lo mira confusa.

James observa entre divertido y exasperado, como la expresión de Lily se trasforma a cada pensamiento incoherente de su mente, todo un abanico de estados de animo se refleja en su rostro pequeño.

Es divertido verla confusa o avergonzada, es algo nuevo para él o cualquiera ver a la gran Evans perder su compostura. Algo que ha pasado varias veces en este ultimo mes y todas gracias a él.

Eso le gusta, le divierte.

Cuando le propuso ayudarla a vengarse de su "ex" no pensó seriamente lo que hacia, se movía por la furia. En caliente. Y eso nunca es bueno.

No pensó bien la situación, no planifico su plan de ataque, simplemente se lanzo al vació arriesgándose a que Lily lo golpease o aceptase. Afortunadamente ella estaba tan desesperada como el y acepto. Y ahora treinta días, uno arriba y otro abajo, estaban en el mismo punto. Sin ideas y aun peor sin esperanzas de separar a la pareja de tórtolas como los llaman la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Porque la noticia se ha expandido, como no hacerlo después del espectáculo que monto en plena cafetería, del cual ahora se arrepiente. Pero ya nada puede hacer, solo sacarle provecho.

Y es eso lo que a estado intentando hacer este mes, ellos, los dos. Han fingido y extendido rumores de que ambos tenían algo, pero no lo han confirmado ni dado detalles. Lo han dejado en el aire, conscientes de que el resto lo harían las habladurías, pero no ha funcionado.

Es cierto que las dos primeras semanas Quejicus se mostró hostil y agresivo con James, o mejor dicho más hostil y agresivo de lo común, y con Lily la reacción fue similar. Pero con el paso de los días su humor fue mejorando, debido seguramente a la falta de detalles de la supuesta relación amorosa. Porque Snape era imbecil, un gilipollas engreído y apestoso, pero no era tonto; sabía mirar las señales e interpretarlas. Y en este caso esas señales no existían por lo tanto no había nada que interpretar.

Habían sido descubiertos. Y eso no le agradaba.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿Cierto?- repitió James acercándose a ella. Incomodándola como él sabía que Lily detestaba.

Lily deja escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

La había cazado al vuelo, ¿tanto se le había notado?

-Si- admite- ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?

James se retira el flequillo con cierto desinterés y se mira las uñas de la mano como intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Podría…pero no quiero- ataco- Debiste escucharme, es de mala educación ignorar a las personas y mas si estas te están hablando de algo sumamente importante.

Lily rodó los ojos de manera infantil y dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro consiguió apartarlo de ella lo suficiente como para volver a sentirse segura de nuevo.

-¿Importante? Tus absurdos planes no son importantes- se quejo- Hasta ahora no nos han llevado a ningún lado.

-Porque tu no los escuchas y luego no sabes llevarlos a cavo- se quejo James a la defensiva.

No le gustaba que nadie le criticase y mucho menos sus exitosos planes. No era culpa de el que Snape fuese más astuto de lo que aparentaba o que su hermana lo conociese tanto.

No definitivamente no era su culpa.

-¿Qué no escucho?- grito Lily perdiendo la poca paciencia de la cual era poseedora cuando se trataba de él- Llevo todo este maldito mes escuchándote ¡Estoy hasta las narices de ti!

-¿Hasta las narices?

-¡Si!

La mano de James viaja automáticamente hacia su pelo, como siempre que esta nervioso o no entiende algo. Desordenándolo, dejando a su paso un caos aun mayor del que había.

-¿Eso significa que no aceptas?- pregunto con fingida desgana y cierta picardía.

Sabe que eso la hará enfurecer. Ha Lily no le gusta perderse nada, ser una ignorante no entraba dentro de sus planes.

-Aceptar, ¿Qué?

Había picado el anzuelo.

-Ves, nunca me escuchas. Por eso nada ha salido como debería.

-Me estas echando las culpas a mi.

Lily no da crédito a sus palabras.

Potter es de la peor calaña, no es de extrañar que su adorada hermanita haya salido así, con semejante ejemplo a seguir demasiado bien a salido la pobre…

¡Y encima la lía para que defienda a esa…esa…buena esa y punto!

-Si, es exactamente lo que hago- contraataco James a quien la situación comenzaba a resultarle cada vez mas divertida.

Lily infla las majillas de manera infantil y estupida.

Se siente frustrada, como siempre que se encuentra con alguno de los hermanos Potter.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que piensas me marcho- le dan un empujón con ambas manos, retirándolo así de su camino definitivamente- Nuestra alianza a finalizado no necesito mas tu ayuda. A partir de ahora olvida que existo.

James trastrabilla y choca contra la estantería de madera repleta de libros que el nunca leerá y mucho menos sabrá de que tratan.

-Vamos, no seas una estirada- gruño- ¿No sabes aceptar una pequeña broma?

La espalda de Lily se torna rígida ante las estupideces que ante su criterio suelta la boca de su acompañante, y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas de coraje, las cuales no esta dispuesta a mostrar a nadie.

Y mucho menos a él.

-Adiós.

Una ultima palabra.

Eso es todo lo que pronuncia antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos de Física de la biblioteca.

James se queda allí, apoyado contra la estantería, observando su caminar hasta que la figura de Lily desaparece de su campo de visión.

Se siente ridículo. Él solo quería divertirse un poco, nunca había entrado en sus planes hacerla enfadar.

Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ellos dos no podían entenderse por mucho tiempo, eran demasiado diferentes, sin embargo nunca pensó que la frágil burbuja que era su relación explotase por una causa tan absurda.

¡Era ridículo!

Aunque pensándolo detenidamente su relación amistad/odio también era ridícula y si tenía en cuenta como comenzó no podría encontrar término para definirlo, de eso no tenia duda.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible pero insistente en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón atrae su atención.

Su teléfono móvil esta vibrando. Ha recibido un mensaje.

"Dnd coñ t mts? Kdmos a ls 4 n la psta. Dt prisa."

No necesita ver quien es el remitente para adivinar quien a enviado el mensaje. Solo una persona es capaz de escribir de esa manera tan cifrada que no llega a comprender ni él mismo.

Con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios se dispone responderle, solo para asegurarse de que ha interpretado bien el mensaje.

Con él nunca se sabe, bien puedes entender que quiere un helado y que te este diciendo que se ha quedado dormido.

"Tenia asuntos q resolvr. Voy para la pista ahora"

Sus dedos son rápidos aunque mas lo son los de su remitente pues inmediatamente recibe un toque.

Ha interpretado bien el mensaje.

Despega su espalda de su apoyo de gruesos volúmenes polvorientos y reanuda la marcha metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, de manera casual. Como siempre hace.

Sin embargo no avanza demasiado pues el eco de una risa demasiado familiar llega a sus oídos.

Esta escondido detrás de la estantería en la cual se encontraba apoyado James y habla entre murmullo por su teléfono móvil. Parece realmente feliz el muy desgraciado.

Demasiado para el gusto de James.

-Te lo prometo.- hace una pausa en la cual deja escapar otra risita estupida tan típica de los tipejos como el. Una sonrisa de imbecil- Estaré allí en menos de diez minutos - otra pausa.

James aprovecha para confirmar sus sospechas.

Con lentitud retrocede sus pasos y coge uno de los volúmenes de la estantería, corriéndolo lo justo para dejar una pequeña rendija entre este y su compañero de estante.

-Tranquila.- otra risita de imbecil y el sujeto se gira levemente, quedando de perfil.

James lo ve.

Lo reconoce perfectamente, han peleado algunas veces y en otras lo ha utilizado como blanco para sus bromas, pero no es ese el motivo por el cual lo recuerda. Últimamente no necesita demasiado para acordarse de su rostro, lo ve cada día en sus pesadillas y al despertar en la puerta de su casa junto a ella.

Junto a su hermana.

El es el motivo de su furia, de sus desvelos y sobretodo de su perdida de sentido común.

-No, no he escuchado nada de eso- parece contrariado ante alguna pregunta desconocida para James- Seguro que no es mas que un rumor- otra pausa- Como quieres que sepa eso, yo no estaba allí para saberlo-Snape aguarda la respuesta de su interlocutor y frunce el ceño ante esta- Y yo que se que hacían allí, ya te he dicho que no hagas caso de esos rumores. Tu hermano nunca se fijaría en Evans.- frunce los puños, apretando el teléfono en el acto- Evans es una frígida y ese no es el tipo del estupido de tu hermano.

¿Hermano?

-Arianna- susurra James.

De pronto unas ganas irrefrenables de partirle la cara a esa escoria le invaden. Desea estampar su cara contra el suelo hasta que no quede de él nada más que una masa deforme de carne y sangre. Quiere hundir sus puños en su estomago y escucharlo suplicar piedad.

Lo quiere muerto… sin embargo sabe que eso no es el camino.

Lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, cierto, pero no puede levarlo a cabo. Seria demasiado obvio y pronto todo se volvería en su contra, seria una victoria demasiado corta para las consecuencias que tendría que pagar después.

Por una vez debía pensar en frió, no dejarse llevar por la furia. Debía analizar sus opciones.

Sin embargo en su mente solo había una opción aceptable.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Te recojo a las nueve- Snape despega su teléfono móvil de su oído y cuelga. Deja escapar un suspiro y recoge sus libros rápidamente sin preocuparse demasiado por si dobla las hojas de estos o no.

James retrocede un paso. No quiere que ser descubierto.

Los pasos de Snape se escuchan cercanos para después ir desapareciendo, quedando tan solo un eco.

Se ha marchado.

El móvil de James vuelve a sonar pero esta vez es ignorado. James no desea saber quien es, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer como por ejemplo poner en marcha su nuevo plan.

Sabe lo que debe hacer y espera sinceramente que no sea demasiado tarde. Porque por primera ver ha podido experimentar una sensación demasiado amarga para su gusto. La sensación de una venganza no cumplida, el sabor de la derrota.

Y el no quería conocer ese sabor.

Echa a correr, todo lo rápido que puede, sin importarle que el proyecto de ser humano que dice ser el novio de su hermana y la pero de sus pesadillas lo descubra. Sin importarle que parezca desesperado y estupido.

Ahora eso no le importa.

Solo le preocupa una cosa…llegar a la salida de la biblioteca antes que ella.

…

Ya casi podía visualizar las puertas de salida, solo le restaba atravesar la recepción y estaría fuera. Libre al fin.

Las lágrimas seguían quemando sus ojos, amenazantes con salir.

Era frustrante.

Demasiado estresante, todo este mes había sido un desperdicio. Una simple acumulación de estrés que después, estaba segura, le pasaría una buena factura.

-Debo tranquilizarme, ya nada puede empeorar- se animo a si misma.

Saluda con falsedad a la bibliotecaria, una señora bajita y menuda con cara de cuervo. Y sigue su camino.

Solo unos pasos mas y estaría fuera. Nadie podía impedírselo.

¿Nadie?

No debería haber estado tan segura.

A su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia, pasa velozmente el dueño de sus sueños. El causante de sus problemas. La persona que más daños le había hecho hasta ahora.

Lily abre la boca automáticamente, siente como las lágrimas que ha reprimido salen veloces pro sus ojos y sus pies se detienen en el acto.

Quiere decirle algo, saludarlo, maldecirlo…algo. Sin embargo las palabras no salen. Esta en blanco.

Solo siente dolor.

Todo se repite, al igual que aquella fatídica tarde su voluntad la ha abandonado a su suerte.

Esta desprotegida ante él. Como siempre, sin nadie que apele a su favor.

De pronto una garra se ciñe sobre su brazo haciéndola girar sobre sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio de paso y cayendo hacia el frente.

Lily cierra los ojos asustada esperando el impacto pero este nunca llega en su lugar es recibida entre dos brazos desconocidos. Unas manos grandes, que ella no llega a reconocer, se cierran entorno a su cintura. Una de ellas trepa por su espalda y atrapa sin piedad su cabello tirando de el, obligándola a alzar el rostro.

Lily obedece y todo se vuelve confuso.

De pronto, las lágrimas que tanto empeño había puesto en controlar y que tan pronto había huido de sus ojos ante la visión de Severus, desaparecen sin más. Pero eso no le importa, no quiere saber el porque. Esta mas ocupada en otra cosa, mas concretamente en otra persona.

En aquella que la besa.

La que mueve sus labios sobre los suyos inertes intentando forzar una respuesta por parte de ella. Esa persona que tira con brutalidad de su cabello provocándole la perdida de este.

La tortura se vuelve eterna, solo es interrumpida tras un muy disimulado carraspeo por parte de la bibliotecaria.

-Este no es lugar apropiado para eso señor Potter- su voz de pito llena los oídos de Lily colapsándolos.

¿Potter?

¿James Potter?

Lily abre los ojos curiosos y a la vez furiosos.

Ante ella, demasiada cerca como para ser inocente, se encuentra Potter.

Es entonces cuando Lily lo comprende, las manos que se aferran a su cintura y pelo son las de él, los labios que le impedían gritar y respirar eran de él, el descaro de intentar semejante hazaña era sin duda de él.

-No nos peleemos cariño, perdóname ¿si?- dice con descaro soltando su cabello pero no su cintura.

Lily no da crédito a lo escucha.

¿Quién mierda se cree que es? Y lo más importante ¿Qué cojones cree que hace?

¿Quien le ha dado permiso para tocarla y mucho menos besarla?

-Señor Potter- la voz de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, sube dos octavas.

Sin duda no olvidara el incidente y mucho menos permitirá que vuelvan por la biblioteca en una buena temporada.

-Perdone señora Pince, ahora mismo nos marchamos. ¿Verdad Lily?- se apresura a decir James ante la cara de pocos amigos de la bibliotecaria.

Lily no pude mas que abrir la boca como una estupida pues el habla le es negada, James se encarga de ello tapándole con una mano la boca mientras que con la otra, bien aferrada a su cintura, la arrastra literalmente fuera de la biblioteca. No antes de dedicar una sonrisa triunfal a todo aquel que se digne a mirarlo.

Mas concretamente ha aquel que parado ante las puertas de cristal de la biblioteca los contempla con el rostro contraído y los puños apretados.

Lily no se percata de ese pequeño detalle y se deja arrastrar asta el exterior.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?- grito Lily una vez que la mano de James la dejo libre de nuevo.

Estaba en la entrada del complejo estudiantil Hogwarts y no había nadie en los alrededores, o eso parecía.

-Ejecutar mi nuevo plan maestro- respondió sencillamente James mientras escupía al suelo- Puaj, deberías tomar caramelos para el aliento sabes- se burlo.

James se paso una mano por los labios, limpiándoselos de posibles "gérmenes". Aunque en realidad solo pretendía incordiar un poco a la pelirroja enfurecida que intentaba por todos los medios asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¿Tu plan maestro? ¿Y que mierda es eso?- grito Lily alzando el puño para asentarle un puñetazo que fue hábilmente esquivado por su victima.

-Ves como nunca escuchas- se quejo James mientras se volvía ha hacer a un lado ante el nuevo intento de golpe por parte de Lily.

Lily le lanzo una mirada furiosa a James antes de volver a intentar arremeter contra el con la misma suerte que antes.

James se hecho a reír ante el arranque de ira de la pelirroja y con agilidad la volvió a esquivar.

-¿Eso es todo?- la pico alzando los brazos al cielo.- Vamos Evans, ves no opongo resistencia- se burlo.

Lily cerro los ojos intentando por todos los medios controlar su lado racional que no cesaba de gritarle "asesínalo" y respiro hondo. Apretó los puños hasta que estos se tornaron blancos.

Sin embargo no sirvió de mucho pues la furia seguía presente al igual que esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que no cesaba de repetirle una y otra ves mil y una maneras de deshacerse del cuerpo sin vida de su futura victima.

- Vamos te estoy dando la oportunidad de desahogarte. Limpiar tu nombre, rehacer tu orgullo o lo que sea que tengas- dijo James intentando esconder su sonrisa- Aprovecha la oportunidad y ….¡JODER!

James se llevo ambas manos a la nariz, frotándose con delicadeza el tabique nasal, mientras que alzaba la cabeza para evitar una posible hemorragia.

-Joder, ¿Qué cojones haces Evans?- se quejo con voz nasal mientras fulminaba a su agresora con la mirada.

-Restablecer mi orgullo, como tú me sugeriste- contento Lily mientras se frotaba la mano derecha.- Y no te quejes tanto que no ha sido nada. Tienes suerte de que no me guste la violencia si tal vez no fuese sido tan piadosa contigo.

-¿Piadosa? Y una mierda.

Lily le miró mientras el retiraba sus manos de la su nariz y comprobaba que no había nada toro. Tan solo su orgullo masculino.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que no había sufrido daño alguno James se dejo caer en un banco cercano estirando las piernas y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eres una nenaza.- mascullo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

James alzo la cabeza y la miro con furia.

-Te lo mereces por capullo- sentencio Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Capullo?- James se apunto con un dedo y después dejo escapar una carcajada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por besarte? Deberías darme las gracias no intentar matarme.

Lily respiro hondo intentando relajarse y no tirarse encima del chico para matarlo a golpes como realmente deseba.

-Me corrijo no eres un capullo eres un…

-¡Shhh! Nada de palabrotas Evans, no te quedan nada bien- le interrumpió James sonriendo descaradamente.- Además no a sido para tanto. Pero si solo ha sido un piquito de nada.

¿Qué no había sido nada?

Ese tío era subnormal o es que al nacer le dieron un chute de estupidez.

-Adema no me has dejado explicarte nada- se quejo cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con suficiencia- Todo forma parte de mi nuevo plan ya te lo he dicho. No lo he hecho por gusto créeme.

Lily le miro enfada, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o tirarle una piedra a la cabeza.

No hay ni que decir que la segunda opción estaba ganando muchos votos en su mente.

-Veras después de que te despidieras dulcemente y te marchase dejándome solo entre todos aquellos aburridos libros pude escuchar, justo cuando me marchaba, como el subnormal de tu ex hablaba por el móvil con Arianna- le explico- Por lo visto no escucho nuestra conversación de pura potra ya que estaba intercambiado estupideces con mi "dulce" hermanita - James hizo una comillas ficticias en el aire y se paso la mano por el flequillo despeinándolo aun mas- Y como buen amigo que soy pensé: James tío antes de matar a esta sabandija a palos porque no le haces sufrir un poquito y así ayudas un poco a la pelirroja amargada…

-Snape –Lily no parecía escucharlo, su mente solo había registrado una palabra y el recuerdo de Severus adelantándola en la entrada de la biblioteca revoloteaba en su mente sin dejarla asimilar el resto de la conversación.

- …así que decidí ir en tu busca pero cuando vi que ese gilipollas ya te había pasado y que estaba por salir actué sin pensar y te bese.

-Me besaste- repitió Lily en un susurro mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando asimilar toda la información lo mas rápidamente posible- Me besaste delante de él.

-Si pero ese pequeño impulso nos venéfico- dijo James con sorna- Viste la cara que puso, parecía apunto de vomitar. Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara para hacerle una foto.

Lily miró con el ceño fruncido a James, que le aguantó la mirada con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

No parecía muy alterado por lo sucedido y lo mas preocupante parecía decir enserio lo de la cámara de fotos.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara- le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el brazo- esto es lo mejor que nos podía suceder, gracias a mi improvisación esta todo solucionado- continuo levantándose de su asiento y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Cómo que esta solucionado? No ha visto imbecil.- gruño Lily- Sabia que esto era mala idea, ¿Ahora como voy a ser capaz de mirar a la cara a Severus?

-Muy sencillo no le mires- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse la sien.

Le dolía la cabeza.

-Además te he dicho que esta todo solucionado.- dijo James comenzando a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la salida del centro.- Snape nos vio besarnos y eso es lo que queríamos ¿no?- Lily lo miro extrañada- Ahora no le quedara dudas de que estamos juntos y eso le jodera mucho. Créeme, se lo que me hago.

Lily se quedo inmóvil, contemplando la espalda de James mientras este se alejaba cada vez más.

Tenia que admitir que tenia razón en cierta manera.

Todo esto los beneficiaba.

-¿Entonces ya se acabo?- pregunto.- la venganza quiero decir- aclaro.

James se giro levemente y con una sonrisa divertida en los labios contesto.

-Por supuesto que no, no ha hecho mas que comenzar. El plan es hacer creer a Snape que realmente estamos saliendo.- se encogió de hombros- El tío es listo y no se deja engañar por algunos rumores y un pequeño piquito, así que tendremos que fingir mejor. No es demasiado complicado

-¿Fingir mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Lily temiéndose la peor de las respuestas.

-Pues que a partir de ahora somos una feliz pareja- dijo James retomando de nuevo al marcha y dejando a Lily sola con sus pensamientos.

…

Dos horas mas tarde, con un batido de plátano en el estomago y un dolor de cabeza mayor, Lily cruzo el umbral de su casa no muy contenta.

-Llegas tarde, ¿Dónde estabas? La cena ya esta lista y…

Lily inspiro hondo y dejo caer las llaves en la mesa del pasillo, junto a aquel paragüero tan hortera que el novio de su hermana Petunia le había regalado a su madre por navidad.

-Tengo un hambre atroz pero mama no ha querido servir la cena porque decía que teníamos que esperarte- refunfuñó Petunia mientras la seguía hacia la cocina sin para de quejarse.

-Hola mama- saludo Lily ignorando las quejas de su hermana y dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró.

-Lily cariño ¿ha sucedido algo? Llegas muy tarde.- pregunto la señora Evans sin desviar su mirada de la olla humeante que había ante ella- Pensé que irías a la biblioteca y después volverías a casa.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- murmuro Lily- Me encontré con unas amigas y fuimos a tomar un batido.

En cierta forma no era mentira…no del todo.

-Debiste avisarnos, tu madre estaba preocupada- se quejo el señor Evans mientras despegaba brevemente su mirada del noticiario.

-Lo siento papa.

-Por tu culpa casi me quedo sin cena- se volvió a quejar Petunia dejando un plato de sopa humeante delante de Lily.

-Tuny no seas brusca- le reprocho la señora Evans colocando su plato y el de su esposo en la mesa- Lily no sale casi nunca es bueno que salga de vez en cuando.

-Ya claro- gruño Petunia fulminando a su hermana con la mirada mientras metía con brusquedad la cuchara en el plato.

El señor Evans le dio un poco más de voz a la televisión, apagando así las quejas de su hija mayor, y comenzó a comer con parsimonia su sopa sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla donde un presentador engominado y con traje de diseño daba la previsión del tiempo para mañana.

La señora Evans imito a su esposo e ignoro las quejas de su hija mayor para centrarse, o fingir hacerlo, en la borrasca que según el locutor se cerniría sobre Inglaterra para la semana próxima.

Lily intento hacer lo mismo sin embargo no lo consiguió.

En su mente aun seguían vagando las palabras del imbecil de Potter.

¿Cómo pretendía que ella realmente aceptase salir con el?

Ni aunque fuese una mentira aceptaría tal cosa. Seria como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Era como coloca un letrero luminoso en su frente que dijese:

"Salgo con Potter para vengarme de mi ex"

Algo no muy alejado de la realidad pero aun así inamisible.

Demasiado vergonzoso para ser revelado al público.

-Pobres familias- el quejido lastimero de la señora Evans trajo de vuelta a Lily al mundo de los cuerdos o el mundo real. Poca diferencia había para ella.- Debe ser terrible perder a un ser querido así. Yo no lo soportaría.

Lily alzo su mirada de su plato de sopa que seguía intacto y la clavo en su madre, Helena Evans. Una mujer de cuarenta y ocho años, bajita y rubia de grandes ojos azules. Tan distinta a su hija como el aceite puede serlo del agua.

-Lamentable, realmente lamentable. Ese desgraciado no tiene piedad con sus victimas. Es despreciable.- se quejo el señor Evans.

Lily paso su atención a el.

John Evans tenía tres años más que su esposa, era rechoncho y relativamente alto. Tenía descendencia irlandesa de la cual solo había heredado su cabello, al igual que Lily. Sus ojos al igual que los de su hija menor eran de color verde.

-No se porque tiene que poner estas noticias a la hora de la cena, le quitan el apetito a cualquiera- se quejo Petunia mientras retiraba su plato y se negaba a comer.

Lily hecho una rápida mirada a la pantalla iluminada del televisor, curiosa de conocer el motivo de las reacciones de su familia.

Se sorprendió brevemente al comprobar que el hombre del tiempo había desaparecido, al igual que su mapa y sus borrascas. En su lugar otro presentador, igual de engominado y trajeado, daba el boletín diario de noticias y por la expresión teatral de su rostro las noticias que relataba no eran de buen agrado.

"_La ola de asesinato que lleva desolando el país en los últimos meses ha vuelto a cobrarse otra victima esta tarde."_

Claro el mundo seguía, pensó Lily.

No por toparse con un gilipollas y ser engañada por un cerdo debía pensar que era el fin del mundo, existían cosas peores. Sucesos realmente escalofriantes e importantes. Noticias reales que requerían más atención que su absurda guerra mental en contra de los hombres.

Se había comportado como una… estupida niña.

"La nueva victima, Emma Jones, fue vista por ultima vez el pasado fin de semana. Según la policía habría sido violada y posteriormente asesinada, al igual que las victimas anteriores…"

No debería estar pensando en venganzas, en revanchas o despechos.

Debería estar centrada en sus estudios, en su familia y sus amigas. Debería hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora todo estos años.

No podía pretender de la noche a la mañana cambiar su vida y su forma de ser por un asunto de orgullo.

El orgullo se puede volver a crear, podría volver a ser feliz. Olvidarse de todo y de todos. Volver a empezar… ¿no es cierto?

"…con esta ya se suman diecisiete las victimas de este asesino en serie que tan atormentada tiene a la comunidad inglesa…"

No necesitaba de la ayuda de Potter y mucho menos de sus absurdos planes. No quería su compasión y tampoco ser cómplice de sus engaños.

Solamente quería una vida normal y tranquila, no pedía demasiado ¿cierto?

Otras personas pedían mas a lo largo de sus vida, ella sin embargo solo deseaba olvidar ya el dolor y la sensación de engaño que Snape dejo a su paso, y si de camino se llevaba con ellas a todos los hombres del mundo pues… ¡bienvenido seria!

"…Las autoridades recomiendan precaución, sobretodo al sector femenino de entre quince y veinte años. Aconsejan a toda la población femenina que no permanezca a deshoras y sin compañía en las calles. Que tengan el teléfono a mano en todo momento y en caso de ver o oír algo sospechoso avisar a las autoridades de inmediato…"

-Es realmente terrorífico- murmuro Petunia.

Lily centro su atención de nuevo en las noticias y la imagen de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca fue lo primero que percibió al fijar su mirada en la pantalla de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda erizándole el cabello.

"…Las autoridades piden a la población que si alguien cree ver esta marca o recuerda haberla visto en algún sitio se ponga inmediatamente en contacto con la policía, el numero que a sido facilitado para ello es el…"

-¿Es una calavera?- pregunto Lily mientras se fijaba un poco mas en la fotografía de aquella marca de grafito que había sido grabada en un muro, como una cruel burla a alguien desconocido.

-Es su marca- contesto su padre casi de inmediato- La han encontrado junto a todos los cadáveres, es como su firma.

Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Lily sin que esta pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los remordimientos no tardaron en inundar su mente.

Había sido una egoísta en pensar en sus propios problemas, en centrarse en su mundo y desear un cambio en su vida.

Una vida, que en comparación con la de las familias de esas chicas, era perfecta.

¿Quién era ella para ir llorando por las esquinas por un desengaño amoroso?

¿Qué derecho tenía al considerarse una desgraciada?

¿Qué fundamentaos tenia al desear cambiar su cómoda vida?

Sabía la respuesta a cada pregunta: Era una egoísta.

Sin proponérselo su mano viajo hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco su teléfono móvil.

Sus dedos veloces buscaron en la agenda telefónica un numero en concreto y cuando dio con el se dispuso a afrontar sus miedos y por una vez en su vida comportarse con coraje. Aunque para ello cometiese la mayor locura de toda su existencia.

Porque después de escuchar la historia de esas chicas; que seguramente habían sido de su misma edad, que les había gustaba lo mismo que a ella y quien sabe tal vez también se hubiesen sentido, en su momento, despechadas; había llegado a la conclusión de que había estado deseando algo imposible. Que había estado malgastando su vida persiguiendo un espejismo.

No existe la vida perfecta y normal. Sin preocupaciones ni dolores.

Lo más cercano que había a ese prototipo pre-diseñado por la sociedad era una mentira. Una tras otra.

Para conseguir la felicidad debía arriesgar y para arriesgar, por una simple regla de tres, debía tener coraje y apostar.

Y eso iba hacer.

"Acepto. Se que me arrepentiré, pero acepto. Comencemos con la farsa mañana si te parece bien.

PDT: No malinterpretes mis actos, sigo odiándote. Esto no es como si te rogase limosna. No necesito de tu fingido cariño.

Lily."

Su dedo tembló vacilante sobre la tecla de enviar, pero solo fue un segundo.

-¿No tienes hambre cariño?- pregunta la señora Evans.

Lily alza el rostro, despegando su mirada de la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono móvil en el actual se puede leer claramente una pequeño mensajito que dice: Mensaje enviado, remitente James Potter.

-Si mama, creo que ya si tengo hambre.- le responde con una sonrisa mientras guarda su teléfono y toma la cuchara dispuesta a no dejar nada en el plato.

A partir de ahora podría decir con orgullo que una nueva Lilian Evans había nacido.

**Bien eso es todo.**

**¿Qué tal? Corto, largo, flojo, sin argumento, con muchas falta, sin sentido… adelante den su opinión y si de camino me dan algún consejo o idea para continuar esta historia lo agradeceré de todo corazón.**

**Últimamente estoy muy liada con los exámenes y no tengo tiempo de pensar en como actualizar aun historia u otra por lo que tengo un retraso mas grande que el Teide (por decir algo).**

**Pido piedad y sobretodo paciencia, pronto tendré mis adoradas vacaciones y podré relajarme y escribir a gusto. Hasta entonces solo puedo deciros:**

**¡Hasta pronto¡**

**Y para aquellos que como yo están agobiados con los exámenes les deseo la mejor de las suertes o una habilidad realmente buena para hacer chuletas. Jeje.**

**Nala.**


	4. IV MANUAL

**IV Manual: Ni yo soy Barbie, ni tú eres mi Ken.**

James alzo una de sus cejas negras e intento respirar profundamente, para no perder la calma.

Se encontraban en una cafetería del centro, mas concretamente en la misma cafetería donde se habían hablado por primera vez. La cafetería Hellkut.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de las puertas que comunicaban con la cocina. De vez en cuando, cuando algún camarero salía o entraba con algún pedido, podían escuchar el tintineo de los cazos y las voces de los cocineros cantando las comandas. Después, cuando las puertas se volvían a cerrar, todo volvía a la calma.

O al menos a una calma aparente pues la charla que esta tarde mantenían no era precisamente sumisa, si no todo lo contrario.

-Tan cooperativa como siempre- se limito a decir James, como toda respuesta a las continuas negativas de Lily.- Para que cambiar, ¿Verdad?

-¡Cierto!- asintió- Por eso mismo no veo el punto de tu... ¿como lo has llamado esta vez?- pregunto mientras mordisqueaba la punta de su pajita.

-Operación arreglemos el desastre de vida de Lily Evans- contesto con sarcasmo.

-Oh, si. Ya lo recuerdo - murmuro Lily de forma despectiva- Gracias por recordármelo.- gruño.- Un nombre ridículo, si deseas conocer mi opinión- agrego.

James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

-Lo cierto es que no, no deseo conocer tu opinión.

-Como no-mascullo Lily inclinándose sobre la mesa y dando un sorbo a su batido.

James alzo una de sus cejas y con una de sus típicas sonrisas, esa que hace que la sangre de Lily hierva y no precisamente debido a la pasión, imito a Lily y se inclino hacia delante. Quedando a escaso centímetros de su rostro.

Ante cualquier ojo ajeno se veían como una tierna y acaramelada parejita, sin embargo la verdad era totalmente opuesta.

-No tienes opción- apunto él. –Si realmente quieres que esto funcione debe de ser así.

-¡Es ridículo!

-El resto de género femenino seguramente no compartiría tu opinión. ¿A que chica no le gusta ser el centro de atención?- preguntó James desviando la mirada hacia una de las camareras; él sonrió y guiñó un ojo y la chica tropezó sin querer, derramando el contenido de una taza sobre un cliente.

James sonrió.

-A mi no me gusta ser el centro de atención- gruño Lily.

-¡Auch!- se quejo James frotándose al rodilla, tras la patada que Lily le propino justo después de sus palabras.- Eres una bestia- gruño y como única respuesta Lily le mostró su lengua- Tus amigas se sentirían mas tranquilas se comenzases a comportarte como una chica normal y dejaras tu lado psicópata y auto depresivo al margen- volvió a atacar- Estoy seguro que a ellas mi plan no les resultaría tan ridículo como a ti- dijo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

Lily se dejo caer hacia atrás lentamente y miro a ambos lados del local con disimulo. Tras un rápido barrido visual del lugar y tras asegurarse de que no corría peligro se hundió todo lo que pudo en la silla de plástico duro de la cafetería y se paso la mano por el pelo, peinándolo con los dedos.

-Bueno tal vez ellas estén de acuerdo- murmuro.- Pero...

-Nada de peros.- se apresuro a interrumpirlas. Sabia donde podía llegar si dejaba que tomase ese camino de nuevo, y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar otra hora discutiendo con ella.- Ya te lo dije, nadie creerá que salimos juntos solo por que te de algunos besitos y nos cojamos de la mano como unos tortolitos.- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño- Quedo claro la ultima vez ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?, nadie creyó los rumores de que estábamos saliendo y hasta que no nos vieron besándonos...

-Tú me besaste- aclaro Lily.

James dejo escapar un suspiro y se masajeo la sien.

-Hasta que no te bese- corrigió- nadie se tomo enserio los rumores.

-Pero ahora todos lo creen- se defendió Lily- No es necesario esto.

-¿Hasta cuando?

-Hasta cuando ¿que?- pregunto Lily mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta improvisada.

-Hasta cuando se lo van a creer.- contesto James- Esto no será eterno, pronto la gente comenzara ha hacer preguntas. Es mas ya se las hacen.- rebusco como pudo entre sus bolsillo y saco su teléfono móvil, tecleo un par de botones y cuando encontró lo que buscaba deposito el aparato telefónico sobre la mesa y lo empujo levemente con los dedos en la dirección de Lily- Lee.- ordeno.

Lily lo miro extrañada pero obedeció.

Tomo con cuidado el teléfono móvil y comenzó a leer lo que parecía la bandeja de entrada de su correo.

-¿Que mierda...

-Lee- volvió a ordenar James.

Lily le hecho una rápida mirada, para asegurarse de que no era una broma de las suyas. De esas que no tienen gracia pero que él encuentra destornillarte. Pero su rostro estaba sereno, sus labios sellados sin señal alguna de sonrisas, risas atolondradas o carcajadas perrunas.

No era broma.

Sabiendo eso Lily no pudo más que comenzar a leer los correos uno por uno.

Y entre unos y otros no pudo evitar que algunas frases quedaran grabadas en su cabeza.

"_¿Que le has visto? Pero si es una rata de biblioteca. ¿Y tu has visto como viste?, mi abuela enseña mas carne que ella"_

"_¿Es que es una fiera en al cama? ¿O tiene una hermana gemela y te deja que te lo montes con las dos? Dime por favor que es una de esas opciones porque no te comprendo colega"_

"_¿Evans? ¿Es en serio tío? ¿Acaso has vuelto a fumar porros? Pero si mi hermana de seis años tiene mas vida social que ella, por no decir que gasta mas talla de sujetador."_

Y así uno tras otro...

-Y estos son solo algunos- aclaro James, llamado la atención de Lily que dejo de leer sus innumerables defectos. O al menos los que, los supuestos, amigos de James veían.- Imagínate como son los de hoy – añadió mientras estiraba el abrazo y le quitaba el teléfono de entre las manos- Llevo recibiendo estos mensajes todo el puto fin de semana. Para ser mas exactos, desde que nos...perdón, te bese en la biblioteca- dijo mientras volvía a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros.- Comprendes ahora lo que te estaba intentando decir, no es solo cosa mía.

Lily apretó los puños, furiosa. Con aquellos que habían mandado esos correos, con James y sobretodo con ella misma por lo que iba a hacer.

-De acuerdo, ¿Que tengo que hacer?- se rindió.

James sonrió triunfal.

Después de una hora y veinte minutos había conseguido su objetivo. Esperaba sinceramente que todo no fuese tan complicado con esta chica si no tendría mas de un dolor de cabeza en el futuro.

-Para empezar prométeme que no te enfadaras.

-¿Por que debería?- pregunto.

-Tú prométemelo.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras dejaba escapa un suspiro- No me enfadare contigo, a menos que seas un capullo- aclaro rápidamente.

-No te aseguro nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una sonrisa juguetona- Bien por donde empiezo, mmmm...- se paso una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo un poco.- Supongo que lo mejor es empezar por la base.

¿La base?

Lily le miro extrañada pero no opino nada.

-¿Sueles maquillarte?- pregunto.

-No, porque...

-Pues a partir de ahora deberás hacerlo- la interrumpió- No te ofendas, no eres fea del todo ni mucho menos un engendro pero no tienes ese no se que nos vuelve locos a los tíos- se limito a decir- Tus ojos están bien, son llamativos, pero tienes demasiadas pecas. Algunas son monas, incluso podrían ser sexy según la ocasión, pero en tu caso son demasiadas. Debes ocultar algunas y nada mejor para ello que un poco de maquillaje y ya que estas puedes añadir algo que de vida a tus labios así no me dará tanta pereza besarte cuando sea necesario- concluyo con una sonrisa.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar pero James fue mas rápido y continuo con su monologo.

-Después deberías centrarte en tu aspecto.- alzo ambas cejas de manera sugerente- Es decir, no es que no tengas un buen cuerpo. Estoy seguro que debajo de toda esa ropa tienes buen material- instintivamente Lily se llevo ambas manos a los pechos, cubriéndolos de la mirada de su compañero- Pero debemos explotar ese material, tal vez con ropa que no parezca prestada y algún que otro sujetador que te suba la moral- dijo guiñándole un ojo y simulando subir su pecho hacia arriba con amabas manos- ¿Me sigues?

Lily se hundió un poco mas en su asiento y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberse puesto colorada. Auque sabe que ese deseo nunca se cumplirá, pues ya lo esta.

-Una vez que hayamos encontrado tus curvas, si las tienes, daremos paso a tu personalidad.- prosiguió- La mayoría de la gente ni te conoce, incluso yo no te conocía. Si Remus no me hubiese dicho tu nombre y la relación que mantenías con Snape nunca te hubiese notado. Eres demasiado... simple- concluyo.- No te relacionas con las personas, te recluyes dentro de tu reducido grupo de amigas y esperas a que ellas te traigan información del exterior. ¿O me equivoco?

Lily no contesto pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabia que James tenia algo de razón.

-Y por ultimo esta el problemilla de tu pelo.

-¿Mi pelo? ¿Que pasa con mi pelo?

-Es demasiado...como tu- explico- Ya sabes- Lily alzo una ceja y aguardo a que continuase- Es demasiado soso.

¡¿Soso?!

-¡Esto es ridículo!- repitió Lily, por quinta vez en la última hora.- ¡Yo no necesito nada de esto! Estoy perfecta tal y como soy- argumento de nuevo mientras daba un último sorbo a su batido de fresa.

¡¿Se había atrevido a llamar a su cabello soso?!

-Siempre lo llevas recogido en esa especie de coleta desaliñada o suelto y encrespado tapándote gran parte del rostro.- aclaro señalando con una de sus manos su cabeza y por tanto el improvisado peinado que hacia escasos minutos se había hecho- No te vendría mal cambiar un poco, darle vida. No se probar cosas nuevas- Lily abrió al boca dispuesta a protestar pero James fue mas rápido- Y con eso no me refiero a que te tiñas de rubia o cualquier estupidez de esas. Tu color esta bien, me gusta. Lo que no me agrada es la forma que tienes de... ¿como decirlo sin herirte demasiado?- se revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos en busca del termino adecuado- ¿sacarle provecho? Si supongo que ese es el término.

Y tras decir lo ultimo sonrió infantilmente y se dejo caer en el respaldo de su silla, alzo la mano llamando a al camarera y saco su cartera dispuesto a pagar sus consumaciones y huir ates de que la chica que había justo enfrente de él le diese por clavarle la pajita de su batido en algún ojos, o en ambos.

-¿Eso es todo?- inquirió Lily una vez que la camarera se había marchado con su dinero y él se disponía a levantarse.

James se incorporo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la aparto de un manotazo y tras retirar bruscamente la silla se incorporo con rapidez.

-Por ahora si.

Lily frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia delante, pegando su pecho al de James y mezclando su aliento con el suyo.

-¿Por que tengo que cambiar solo yo?- pregunto curiosa.

James sonrió juguetonamente, rodeo su cintura con un brazo y acerco sus caderas a las de él para después bajar el rostro y susurrarle al odio.

-Por que yo no soy el que desea recuperar a su ex-novio capullo e infiel- respondió alzando su otra mano y posándola bajo su barbilla para después ejercer presión y alzar su rostro, atrapando así sus labios en un ínfimo roce.

Lily le dio un empujón nada mas comprender que hacia y se separo de él, maldiciéndose por no haberse percatado antes de la cercanía.

James dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio que sonó mas falso que el muñequito barrigón y con delantal que había a la entrada del café y que él y sus amigos pateaban siempre que pasaban por su lado.

-Este es otro punto a cambiar- apunto acercándola de nuevo y repitiendo los mismos movimientos que minutos antes- Debes dejarte-le ordeno en un murmullo mientras rozaba su comisura derecha e intentaba que ella no se escabullese. Pues se retorcía como una culebra entre sus brazos.- Nadie nos creerán así- ella paro en sus intentos y alzo una ceja escéptica mientras alejaba su rostro lo máximo posible del suyo con la ayuda de su cuello.- Deben pensar que tu me pones o que al menos me agradas, así que...- alzo ambas cejas de manera sugerente- debes ser un poquitín mas flexible. En todos los aspectos- concluyo con una sonrisa y torciendo levemente su rostro, capturando sus labios.

En esta ocasión Lily se dejo hacer, como él le había sugerido.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar, esperando que todo aquel teatro acabase pronto.

Sin embargo por mucho que contase para delante o para tras su mente no podía dejar de prestar atención a aquellos labios carnosos y exigentes que parecían querer devorarla, y que por lo visto habían olvidado que estaban en un sitio público.

-¿James?- una vocecita saco a su acompañante de su mundo y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, alejándolo de sus labios y su cuerpo de paso.- ¿Que...

-¿Arianna?- James parpadeo confundido durante algunos segundo para finalmente componer una sonrisa arrogante y apegar de nuevo el cuerpo de Lily al suyo.

Había encontrado una forma muy eficaz de borrar todas las quejas e inseguridades de aquella pelirroja tan mandona y neurótica.

-¿Quien?- la pregunta no fue completada sin embargo el brazo levemente alzado y el dedo índice, acusador, que señala a Lily fue más que suficiente para saber cual era la respuesta que debía dar.

-Lily- pudo notar, para que mentir, con gran diversión como Lily se tensaba entre sus brazos al reconocer a la chica que había junto a ellos- te quiero presentar a mi hermana Arianna; Arianna esta es Lily, mi nueva novia- concluyo.

Lily entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños respirando profundamente, intentando controlarse.

Esta tan cerca, solo tendría que alejar a James y podría darle un buen puñetazo y después alguna patada, algunos arañazos, un labio roto...

-Tu nunca has tenido una novia formal- le acuso su hermana, sacando a Lily de sus "inocentes" pensamientos- ¿Que te ha hecho cambiar?- pegunto divertida mientras contemplaba con descaro a Lily de arriba a abajo, como si fuese algún pantalón expuesto en un escaparate.

-No creo que tus infantiles y casto oídos puedan escuchar mis motivos sin que llegues a sufrir algún trauma- ironizo James.

Arianna frunció el cejo y apartando la mirada de Lily la poso sobre su hermano mayor.

-Pruébame.

James sonrió triunfal y dio un paso al frente, arrastrando a Lily con él, se inclino hacia abajo, más concretamente hacia el oído de su hermana y susurro:

-Solo con verla me empalmo.

Lily noto como toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía veloz hacia sus mejillas y bajo su mirada avergonzada.

Arianna por su parte no pareció muy afectada pues, aun con cierto tonito de incredulidad, dijo:

-James, querido, tu te empalmas hasta con una ardilla- y después sonrió divertida vete tu a saber porque.- Ahora la verdad.

James frunció el ceño e intento parecer ofendido. Aseguro su agarre a la cintura de Lily y hecho una rápida mirada al local para comprobar que eran la nueva atracción del lugar.

-Me gusta- gruño. Se había dado cuenta que era mejor mentir con mas sutileza- Ella sabe como ponerme en mi sitio y eso me gusta, además creí que el incidente con la ardilla era algo de lo que no volveríamos a hablar.- comento con una sonrisa.

Y sin mas emprendió la marcha, dejando a su hermana allí parada en medio del café y alejándose, de paso, de toda aquella marea humana ávida de cotilleos que usualmente se hacia llamar clientela.

Una vez en la calle y tras haber cruzado la acera para poner mayor distancia con aquel bendito café, Lily se separo de él con un empujón y señalándolo con un dedo acusador grito a los cuatro vientos, llamando la atención de todo el que por allí pasaba:

-¿¡Te empalmaste con una ardilla?!

James miro horrorizado a su alrededor esperando, mas bien rezando, por que nadie la hubiese escuchado. Pero sus ruegos fueron inútiles; varios transeúntes habían parado su caminar, algunas niñas susurraban agitadas y los señalaban y una anciana lo miraba con cara de querer llamar a la policía.

¡Lo que le faltaba!

-¡No!- se apresuro a negar.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Salido! ¡Gilipollas!- cada nuevo insulto iba acompañado de un puñetazo en su brazo.

James retuvo sus puños y, cada vez mas cabreado, tiro de ellos para juntar sus cuerpos y atraparla en un abrazo.

-¡Era una broma idiota! ¿Como crees que me voy a empalmar con una ardilla? ¿Tu eres imbecil o que mierda te pasa?- grito sin importarle llamar mas aun la atención o que Lily estuviese a escasos centímetros de él y por tanto lo escuchase perfectamente.

-¡No estoy sorda! ¡Y tampoco soy imbecil!- grito como respuesta-¡Capullo!- y sin mas le propino una patada que provoco que James la soltase, lo que aprovecho para salir corriendo y dejarlo atrás.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de James, o más bien sus gritos, que le exigían que regresase y la insultaban de todas las maneras posibles.

Es mas fue con uno de esos insultos con lo que James consiguió que Lily detuviese su carrera, después de tres calles de persecución, un atropello a una mujer y su niño pequeño y un bastonazo más que merecido por parte de un anciano que paseaba por allí.

-¿Como... me... has... llamado?- inquirió, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire.

James disminuyo su carrera hasta que sus pies se detuvieron justo enfrente de su presa y apretando con una de sus manos su costado respondió con voz estrangulada y reseca:

-Frígida.

-Yo no soy...

-Frígida- repitió James soltando el agarre en su costado y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Como vuelvas ha...

-Frígida.

-¡Agggg!

James sonrió divertido, sin embargo su sonrisa duro poco; bueno más bien nada ya que el puño de Lily pronto se aseguro de borrarla.

-¡Eres una bestia!- se quejo James retrocediendo algunos pasos y frotándose los labios, por suerte había previsto su reacción y se había retirado a tiempo si no esa bruta le habría roto el labio- ¿Es que no te cansas de pegarme, o que?

Lily tomo aire y volvió a alzar el puño dispuesta a continuar.

-Ah no, eso si que no- con agilidad atrapo sus brazos, retorciéndolos e impidiéndole que se moviera- Ahora te estas quietecita, a menos que quieras que vuelva sobre mis pasos y tenga una amena y sincera charla con mi hermanita y le cuente todos tus planes.

-¿Dirás tus planes? Yo no he hecho nada- se quejo.

Jame soltó una carcajada y soltó sus brazos, aunque se alejo un poco de ella por si acaso.

-Creo recordar que fuiste tu la que pidió mi ayuda.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla consciente de que lo que él decía era cierto.

-Lo siento-murmuro- ¡Pero sigues pareciéndome un degenerado y un gilipollas!-aclaro antes de girar y emprender de nuevo al marcha.

James dejo escapar un suspiro y con las manos en los bolsillos se dispuso a seguirla.

-¿Hay tregua?- pregunto tras varios minutos en silencio.

Lily no se giro para verlo, simplemente se digno a pronunciar un escueto "si".

-¿Aceptaras mis consejos y acataras mis planes?

En esta ocasión la espalda de la pelirroja se tenso sin embargo su respuesta fue la misma.

-¿Te controlaras cuando veas a Arianna?

Esta vez Lily si se giro y lo miro con incredulidad.

-Ella no es tonta, si no la tratas como cualquiera o al menos intentas reprimir tus intentos asesinos se dará cuenta y entonces Snape lo sabrá- aclaro encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily frunció el ceño y volvió a girarse, reanudando su marcha.

-Si no queda mas remedio- contesto con un gruñido de por medio- Pero no me cae bien y no debe de caerme.

James sonrió y se paso una mano el pelo.

Aquella pelirroja era muy cabezota y eso le gustaba.

-Tu misma.

Lily no comento nada y siguieron caminado en silencio durante cinco calles mas, sin embargo en la sexta calle ella se volvió y señalando una hilera de casas blanca y marrones con jardines verdes y esplendidos macizos de tulipanes dijo:

-Yo me quedo aquí, nos vemos mañana Potter.

-¿Vuelvo a ser Potter?- pregunto James divertido mientras memorizaba el nombre de su calle.

-Nunca dejaste de serlo- respondió ella con sequedad.

-Por supuesto, ¿como pude olvidarlo?- ironizo- No se quizás alguno de tus golpes me afecto mas de lo debido.

-No me culpes si eres imbecil, ya eras así cuando te conocí- contraataco Lily.

James soltó una carcajada y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su hogar él también.

Cuando ya llevaba varios pasos dados alzo su brazo izquierdo y grito, sin parar su caminar o girarse.

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto, pelirroja. Procura cumplir o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Lily que había girado al escuchar su voz, alzo una ceja y se pregunto en voz baja.

-¿Medidas drásticas? ¿Que mierda dice?

**...**

Repulsivo…eso era.

Total y absolutamente repulsivo. O eso pensaba Lily mientras era oprimida entre su taquilla y aquel cuerpo calido y sobrehormonado que unos padres ingenuos habían llegado a bautizar años atrás con el nombre de James.

No podía evitarlo, sentía arcadas cada vez que una de sus manos acariciaba su cintura o bajaban sutilmente más de la cuenta por esta.

Y que decir cuando su lengua intentaba obligarla a abrir la boca. Lo odiaba. Desearía poder mordérsela, arrancarla y escupirla para después poder bailar sobre ella.

Pero era conciente, muy a su pesar, de que esa posibilidad era tan improbable como que su hermana Petunia llegase a admitir que su novio era un autentico gorrino.

James se separo levemente de ella y miro a ambos lados del pasillo con disimulo. Tras un rápido barrido visual del lugar y tras asegurarse de que no corría peligro se separo totalmente de Lily, volvió a colgarse de un hombro su mochila negra que había dejado abandonada en el suelo minutos antes y se despeino un poco el pelo.

-Ya se han ido- dijo como si el asunto no fuese con él.

-Ya lo he notado- murmuro Lily de forma despectiva- Ya puedo respirar.

James alzo una de sus cejas negras e intento no sonreír.

-Tan simpática como siempre- se limito a decir como toda respuesta al mal humor de ella.

-Y tu tan baboso como siempre- volvió a atacar Lily- Creí que te deje bien claro que las manitas debían estarse quietas.

James se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

-Te advertí ayer que si no cumplías tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, ¿y que haces tú? Vienes al instituto con ese nido de pájaros que llamas pelo sin peinar y mas capas de ropa sobre el uniforme de las que seguramente están permitidas.- se defendió.

- ¿Perdona?- pregunto Lily sin creerlo realmente y recogiendo su propia mochila del interior de su taquilla.

-Te advertí ayer, ¿o acaso tu privilegiada mente es mas corta de entendimientos de lo que aparenta ser?- pincho James mientras comenzaba la marcha seguido de Lily.- Te dije que deberías cambiar, ¡pero nada! Tu como si yo hablase con la pared.

-¿Me estas vacilando?- gruño Lily aprestando el paso para andar a su lado.- ¿Todo ese rollo de que debía maquillarme y vestirme como un puton iba enserio?

James alzo una de sus cejas y con una de sus típicas sonrisas, esa que hace que la sangre de Lily hierva de furia, doblo a la derecha en la primera bifurcación del pasillo.

-Yo nunca dije que te vistieses como un puton- se defendió con tono dolido.- simplemente que alegraras tu armario un poquito.

-¡Y una mierda!- fue toda repuesta que recibió por parte de Lily, quien apartándose el pelo con una mano apresuro aun más el paso dispuesta a entrar en su clase de Física antes de que James pudiese contraatacar de algún modo.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y James la alcanzo cinco pasos antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Lily intento librarse del agarre de su mano pero él tenia mas fuerza y de un tirón seco la giro colocándola frente a él.

Y de nuevo la historia se repitió.

Su mano se aventuro mas de lo debido por su cintura baja y sus labios al principio sosegados se abrieron dejando paso a su lengua perversa que pretendía acabar con cualquier defensa que Lily se le ocurriese poner.

Un carraspeo fue el culpable, o salvador en el caso de Lily, de que ambos se separasen.

-Están en medio- tres palabras, simples y claras. Y minutos después una carcajada demasiado humillante para Lily.

-Veo que la parejita feliz no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad Alice?- se burlo Tonks apoyándose sobre el hombro de Alice quien intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Salvada por las cotorras- susurro James a su oído antes de soltarla- Nos vemos después de clase pelirroja.

-Ni un tus sueños.- gruño Lily pasándose con energía el dorso de la mano por los labios.

-O no querida, en ellos no sales aunque tu lo desees- se burlo guiñándole un ojo y emprendiendo su camino hacia vete tu a saber donde, con esos andares seguros de si mismo que tanto la enfermaban.

-Cretino- escupió.

-Pero un cretino muy guapo- apunto Tonks mientras la empujaba hacia el interior del aula- Eso querida amiga debes de admitirlo.

Lily no dijo nada y sus amigas interpretaron su silencio como un "quizás", que ya era algo teniendo en cuenta el historial amoroso de Lily.

-Al menos no le ha mordido cuando la ha besado- susurro Alice mientras tomaba asiento en su pupitre, justo detrás de Tonks y a la izquierda de Lily.

Tonks sonrió divertida y dejo caer sus libros sobre la mesa.

-Con ganas me he quedado- farfullo Lily ganándose así unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de sus dos amigas.

Ante las cuales no pudo hacer más que hundir su rostro entre sus manos y rezar por que el profesor Slughorn llegase lo antes posible.

**...**

Volvió a examinar con desagrado la prensa que le mostraban y después frunció el ceño hacia aquel que se la ofrecía.

-No pienso poderme eso- contesto, muy segura de si misma.- Es de...chica fácil.- protesto.

James alzo una ceja y contemplo el vestido de estampado floreado que llevaba en las manos. Se encontraban en unos grandes almacenes, en el centro de Londres, en la sección femenina y su unica misión era encontrar algo que hiciese destacar a Lily o que al menos mostrase que realmente era una chica y no un perrito asustado.

-¿Porque no? a mi me gusta- opino James girando el vestido- El color es bonito y además es femenino.- comento no muy seguro de eso ultimo.

Lily dejo de buscar entre las distintas prendas que había expuestas en la tienda y se giro hacia su acompañante, puso sus brazos en jarra y dijo:

-¿Y debería comprarme ese mini vestido, porque...-giro su mano en el aire, instándolo a que acabase la pregunta por ella.

-¿Es bonito?- pregunto algo inseguro James.

Lily dejo escapar un bufido y regreso a su tarea de encontrar alguna prensa que cubriese algo más que dos centímetros d piel.

-Vamos, esta bien. Es bonito- insistió james algo mas seguro.

Lily lo ignoro y comenzó a buscar en una pila de camisetas.

-¿Debo recordarte porque estamos aquí?- se quejo James ganándose una mirada furiosa de Lily, que pantalones vaqueros en mano se disponía a ir hacia los probadores.- Necesitas un cambio radical y comprando ropa como la que ya tienes no conseguirás nada- aseguro James arrebatándole los pantalones y depositando el vestido sobre sus manos.- Pruébatelo- ordenó, empujándola dentro del probador y corriendo las cortinas.

Lily gruño una sarta de insultos que James ignoro o simplemente no oyó y comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

-Es ridículo- murmuraba- Esto no va conmigo.

-Por eso debes probártelo- la interrumpió James desde el otro lado.

-¡¿Me estas espiando?!- pregunto una muy indignada Lily.

-Ma quisieras- se burlo James abriendo a penas la cortina, mirando hacia otro lado, y pasándole dos pantalones, tres faldas y algunas camisas.- Pruébate esto también.

Lily cogio las prendas y cerró con fuerza las cortinas, comprobando que no se abrían por ninguno de los lados y se quieto el jersey reglamentario del uniforme. Después se desabrocho la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Tras ella fue la falda escarlata.

Desnuda al fin, o en parte, se giro hacia el espejo que poseía el probador y se contemplo. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Lo que decía, es ridículo- susurro dando un leve tirón a una de las tirantes de su nuevo sujetador, cortesía de Potter.

Porque esta era la ultima parada; nada mas acabar las clases James la había secuestrado literalmente y la había arrastrado a aquel maldito centro comercial donde la había obligado a probarse un sin fin de conjuntos de lencería, que habían provocado demasiados sonrojos, después la había llevado a comprar maquillaje y por ultimo a la peluquería. Y todo por cortesía de la tarjeta de crédito de la menor de los Potter.

Porque si, James había pensado que seria divertido gastarse el dinero de su adorada hermana en el cambio de imagen de Lily.

Decía que así seria como una doble venganza.

Y allí estaba ella; con ropa interior cara y de encaje, rimel en las pestañas y el cabello largo, suave y ondulado. ¡Como nunca antes lo había visto!

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto James.

Lily parpadeo, saliendo de su ensoñación, y se apresuro a pasarse el vestido por la cabeza. Las cortinas del probador se abrieron justo cuando ella intentaba subir la cremallera trasera de la prenda.

-Te queda perfecto- la piropeo James acercándose por detrás y cerrando la cremallera, sin pudor alguno.

-¿Gracias?

James sonrió y la saco del probador, la tomo de la muñeca hizo que girara sorbe si misma.

-Definitivamente no lo llevamos.- sentenció tras la tercera vuelta.

-No creo que...

-Tu no tienes que creer nada- se apresuro a interrumpirla James- ¿Haber que talla es?- la hizo girar y miro la etiqueta del vestido.- ¿Quien diría que gastaras una 38?- preguntó divertido provocando el enfado de Lily.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, ninguno- se apresuro a asegurar.

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia el probador de nuevo.

-Cámbiate yo pagare la ropa- le dijo cogiendo el resto de prendas que Lily aun no había podido probarse- Te veo en al caja.

-¡Espera! Aun no me he probado esos.

James amplio su sonrisa y cerro las cortinas del probador.

-No será necesario, todos son tu talla así que los compraremos todos.

Lily abrió la cortina incrédula y comprobó como James se dirigía hacia la caja y le decía algo a la dependienta, señalando hacia Lily y después hacia el montón de ropa que llevaba entre los brazos. La dependienta sonrió y se puso a teclear algo en su ordenador.

¡Aquello era increíble!

-Me siento como una prostituta de lujo-murmuro Lily ingresando de nuevo en el probador y desvistiéndose- Me regala ropa, maquillaje, lencería...-se puso la falda y la camisa- ¿lo próximo que será?- se paso el jersey por al cabeza y se acomodo su nuevo corte de pelo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con su propio reflejo y sonrió.

Parecía otra persona, ya no era la sosa de Lily Evans. Ahora era Lily Evans, la chica guapa, la novia de Potter, la que le daría una lección a Snape.

Era sin duda una nueva y renovada Lily y no le desagradaba serlo.

Inflo el pecho, cogio su abrigo y se dispuso a salir del probador.

Cuando llego junto a James este ya estaba entregando la famosa tarjeta de crédito y parecía contarle algún chiste a la dependienta pues esta reía con ganas y le hacia ojitos.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, Potter era un elemento fuera de lo común. Era capaz de coquetear incluso con una piedra.

La dependienta, no mucho mayor que ellos, cogio al tarjeta de crédito sin molestarse apenas en comprobar el nombre o pedirle alguna acreditación y la paso por una maquinita que pito y expulsó un recibo demasiado largo como para que resultase barato.

James amplio su sonrisa y firmo el recibo y Lily no pudo evitar pensar si firmaría con su nombre o el de su hermana.

La dependienta recogió el recibo y después con descaro le acaricio una mejilla y deposito la tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador justo a un pequeño papalito doblado. Le guiño un ojo a James y después alzo la mirada topándose con Lily, a ella le dedico una mueca y fue así como James supo que ella ya había terminado de vestirse.

-¿Lista?- preguntó cogiendo las bolsas de ropa que la dependienta le entregaba entre esporádicos pestañeos.

-Según para que.- contestó Lily.

James se revolvió el pelo con la única mano que el quedaba libre y después se la ofreció a Lily. Ella dudo durante unos minutos pero finalmente la tomo, con algo de recelo. James aprovecho para entrelazar sus dedos, protesta de Lily de por medio, y acercarla de un tirón a su cuerpo.

-Ahora estas oficialmente preparada para ser la novia del fabuloso James Potter, ¿no estas contenta?- pregunto con tono socarrón.

-Uh, si. Tanta que incluso podría hacerme pis encima- le contesto Lily ganándose una carcajada por parte de James.

-Sabes comienzo a acostúmbrame a tu continuo estado premenstrual- comentó arrastrándola fuera de la tienda e ignorando las miradas de la dependienta- ¡Auch! ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme? A este paso me dejaras tonto antes del mes que viene.- se quejo soltando su mano y cojeando un poco. Pues Lily había dejado caer sin querer su pie sobre el de él.

-No me culpes si te quedas tono, ya estabas así cuando te conocí- se excuso Lily acelerando el paso y colocándose delante de él.

Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, el cabello pelirrojo esparcido por su espalda, la falda mas larga de lo que generalmente estaba acostumbrado a ver, los calcetines hasta las rodillas uniéndose con el borde de la falda y por ultimo sus andares. Andaba como un niño, dando saltitos de vez en cuando y sin percatarse.

James no pudo evitar sonreír. Lily Evans podía llegar a ser cargante, una marisabidilla de cuidad, bastante agresiva y con un humor de perros pero en cierta forma, solo en cierta, tenia su gracia.

Ese puntito que te hacia mirarla mas de una vez. Un no se que, que te llegaba incluso a traer si te parabas y dedicabas un solo minuto de tu tiempo a estudiarla, a conocerla de verdad.

Tal vez Snape no tuviera tan mal gusto al fin y al cavo. Quizás Lily Evans tenía algo que nadie conseguía apreciar pero que valía más que toda esa ropa, maquillaje y lencería que le había obligado a comprarse.

Podría ser "la chica"; ese mito que el y sus amigos tanto temían y que hablaba sobre una chica que tenia el poder de hacer cambiar al mas sinvergüenza de los hombres y transformarlo en un tierno corderito.

James frunció el ceño y ladeo el rostro, observando como Lily daba un saltito y se giraba hacia él.

Ella sonrió, imperceptiblemente, y agito su cabeza instándolo a que la siguiera. Y James obedeció; y no porque quisiese si no porque simplemente lo hizo, no se paro a pensarlo solamente actuó. Se dejo llevar por aquella marea escarlata que cada vez parecía tomar mas poder sobre su subconsciente.

-¿Vienes o no?- se quejo Lily frunciendo el ceño y uniendo ambas cejas en una.

Una costumbre curiosa y la vez graciosa que conseguía arrebatarle una sonrisa a James.

-Tal vez si me ayudases con estas bolsas caminaría mas rápido- se quejo alzando las bolsas hacia arriba y mostrándoselas.

Ella bufo y se acerco a él para quitar algunas bolsas de sus manos.

-¿Contento, don debilucho?

James la ignoro y frunció el ceño. Y el insulto, si pretendía realmente serlo, no tenía nada que ver. El causante de su mal humor repentino tenia nombre y apellidos y no era precisamente una chica si no un chico.

-Bésame- le ordeno a Lily.

Ella parpadeo confundida y dejo escapar una carcajada nerviosa. Pero tras comprobar que James no parecía bromear frunció el ceño y dejo caer las bolsas, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho y encarándolo.

-¿Tu eres estupido? No pienso...

No acabo la frase, aunque James tampoco necesitaba acabar alguna carrera para saber cuales fuesen sido sus palabras. Pero eso ahora no le importaba, lo importante ahora era conseguir mantener a Lily calladita para no levantar sospechas y lo mejor para ello era dejarla aturdida algunos minutos. Y eso había hecho.

Atrapándola por la nuca la había acercado a el y la había besado, sus dientes chocaron y ella se quejo pero no le importo. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en el chico moreno de rostro cetrino que se dirigía, café en mano, hacia ellos junto a una chica menudita y morena.

Lily intento apartarlo empujando con sus mansos el pecho de James pero no sirvió de mucho.

James por su parte dejo caer, también, las bolsas que cargaba y rodeo la cintura de Lily. Snape y su hermana al fin se habían percatado de su presencia, la actuación comenzaba.

Oprimió la cintura de Lily con sus manos y la elevo apenas unos centímetros del suelo, ella asuntada pasó sus manos por su cuello en un acto instintivo para no caer al suelo. James sonrió para sus adentros y abrió la boca, empujando los labios de Lily con su lengua hasta que esta los separo y le dejo paso. Y como siempre la danza solitaria dio comienzo, la legua de James intentaba provocar algún tipo de reacciona en Lily pero sus intentos, como siempre, eran inútiles.

-_Al menos, en esta ocasión no me ha pegado_- pensó con ironía.

Cerró los ojos y siguió insistiendo hasta que Lily pasó sus dedos por los mechones de pelo que rozaban su cuello.

Algo era algo, pensó James.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y comprobó, no sin alegría, que Snape se marchaba por donde había venido arrastrando tras él a su hermana.

Y señores y señoras, el telón es bajado y la actuación da a su fin.

James se separo de Lily y recogió las bolsas de ropa y cosméticos del suelo. Mantenía la mirada baja, expectante, aguardando el golpe. Pero este no llego, y los insultos tampoco. Asustado alzo la mirada y se topo con la fría mirada de Lily que observaba, al igual que él minutos antes, como Snape y su hermana se alejaban.

-Podrías haberme avisado, así no me hubiese resistido- murmuro, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios.

James frunció el ceño ante ese acto.

El no era tan malo besando como para que ella tuviese que hacer eso siempre que la besaba. Y tampoco tenía mal aliento, de eso estaba seguro.

-Te dije que me besaras- protesto, comenzando a andar y dejándola atrás.

Lily lo siguió y arrebatándole algunas bolsas de entre las manos dijo:

-¿Y como se supone que debía saber yo que esa era la señal?- protesto.

James se encogió de hombros.

Ese no era su problema.

Lily frunció aun más el ceño y acelero el paso para poder mantener el ritmo de James.

-Deberíamos acordar una señal, algún código.- comentó tras algunos minutos de silencio- No se, algo que nos sirva para avisarnos de su presencia.

James se acerco a las puertas automáticas de la entrada y estas se abrieron dejándole paso, Lily le pisaba los talones.

-Ya tenemos esa señal- dijo James acercándose a la moto negra y hurgando dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Le había pedido prestada la moto a Sirius pues sabía que así Lily no tendría oportunidad de matarlo a golpes o humillarlo un poco más en público durante el camino. Y así, además, él ejercía algo de poder sobre ella ya que a Lily le aterraban las motos. O al menos la de Sirius si.

-Cuando yo te diga que me beses, lo haces y punto- dijo encontrando las llaves y pasándole las bolsas a Lily- ¿Podrás con todas?- preguntó

-Eres un cretino- fue toda la respuesta por parte de Lily.

James se encogió de hombros y paso una pierna sobre la imponente maquina, metió las llaves en el contacto y esta rugió bajo él. Impaciente, deseosa de ser usada.

-Interpretare eso como un si.- giro el manillar y Lily se retiró, con pavor, de su camino.- Sube- ordeno.

-¿Es broma?- preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz- No pienso subirme de nuevo en eso.

-Tu misma -comento con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba y avanzaba algunos metros.

-¡Espera! No puedes dejarme aquí- se quejó siguiéndolo.

James alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Quien me lo imite? ¿Tú?- se burlo inclinándose de nuevo sorbe la moto y girando el acelerador. La moto rugió y la rueda trasera dejo una visible marca en el pavimento del aparcamiento.

Lily frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, clavándose la asas de las bolsas en la palma de las manos.

Aquel cretino la estaba enfureciendo.

Sin embargo era su unida vía de transporte, porque estaba claro que no pretendía recorrer media ciudad hasta su casa con todas aquellas bolsas y aun más después de las noticias que salían todas las noches en el noticiario.

Debía ser toda una suicida si hacia eso.

-No corras- fue todo lo que dijo cuando se acerco con recelo a la moto y agarrándose de la camisa de James se subió con dificultad a esta.

-No prometo nada- contestó James, cogiendo sus manos y colocándolas entorno a su cintura. Las bolsas quedaron colgando de los antebrazos de Lily causándole rozaduras que mas tarde, ella estaba segura, serian cardenales.

Y después giro de nuevo el acelerador; en esta ocasión la motocicleta si avanzo, demasiado rápido para el gusto Lily, que no pudo más que aferrarme con más fuerza a la cintura se su acompañante y pegar mi mejilla a su espalda.

De fondo, amortiguado por el sonido del tráfico matutino y el rugir de la moto, pudo escuchar como James se reía.

¡¿Dios mió en que estaba pensando cuando acepto la oferta de James Potter?!

-_Pensabas en Sev besando a una chica que no eras tu_- pensó, aforrándose un poco mas a la cintura de James y dejando libres sus lagrimas que volaron con el viento y se perdieron en el atardecer londinense.

**¡Volví, como el turrón por Navidad!**

**Con un retrasito un poquitín grande, jeje. Pero lo importante es que regrese con capitulo nuevo bajo el brazo y con mas ideas para los siguientes.**

**Y todo esto se lo debo a una vieja historia, y digo vieja porque fue de las primeras que leí cuando descubrí la página de Fanfictions. La historia es buenísima, la recomiendo, y me a inspirado tal y como la primera vez que la leí. Es como magia.**

**Así que si queréis agradecerle a alguien que por fin me halla dignado a subir un capitulo después de...bueno de mucho tiempo, será mejor que os pongáis en contacto con Chocolate-Con-Menta pues ella es la autora de esta historia cuyo nombre es "Rito de Iniciación" y es sin duda la mejor historia de adolescente de Card Captor que e tenido el placer de leer.**

**Y bueno ahora que acabo con el pelotillero y todo eso, jeje, doy paso a las mil y una disculpas por el retraso y os prometo solemnemente que subiere el siguiente capitulo antes de que termine agosto; no se exactamente cuando porque también debo actualizar el resto de mis historias, sobretodo "Vida Concertada", así que solo puedo prometer que será antes de Septiembre.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, no me enrollo más.**

**Besitos.**

**Nala.**


	5. V MANUAL

N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**V Manual: El, un capullo insatisfecho, y ella, una novata con muchos humos... ¿Que tienen en común? Un poco de mermelada de frambuesa.**

-¿Y como son?

James miro a su mejor amigo y alzo una ceja. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y reposo su cabeza sorbe el cabezal de su cama.

-No se de que hablas...

Sirius rodó los ojos y le lanzo una de sus deportivas directamente a la cara, James la esquivo, con más suerte que maña, y se la arrojo de vuelta. Sin embargo su puntería; al igual que sus demás cualidades, dejaba mucho que desear a estar alturas de la noche, y después de alguna que otra cerveza; y el zapato choco contra la pared de su dormitorio. Dejando una visible huella del numero 44.

-Le compraste lencería ¿y no la espiaste?- grito- No me jodas, James. No soy gilipollas...

James no pudo evitar reírse, el muy cabrón de Sirius lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque tampoco necesitaba conocerlo demasiado para saber que tenia razón.

Ningún tío, adolescente o no, que se autoproclamase etero; soportaría la tentación de espiar a una chica, por muy fea o indeseable que esta sea, semidesnuda y que ha accedido previamente a probarse lencería que tu mismo has escogido para ella.

Es algo así como un sueño; el sueño erótico de muchos.

-No están mal- comento tras dos tragos más de cerveza.

-Detalles- exigió mientras subía sobre la cama de James y se dejaba caer todo lo largo que era sobre el edredón.

James lo empujo un poco con su pierna pero viendo que no conseguía demasiado desistió y le dio otro trago a su cerveza, acabándosela y arrojándola minutos después a una esquina de la habitación; en la cual ya comenzaban a acumularse las latas.

-Pásame otra- Sirius se giro un poco y alargando su mano atrapo una cerveza del suelo, sin ni siquiera levantarse de la cama.

-Detalles- repitió retirando la lata de cerveza del alcance de James.

Este bufo fastidiado y de dio una patada en el costado, pues Sirius estaba acostado en horizontal y James en vertical.

-Una noventa, quizás noventa y cinco- respondió, atrapando la cerveza y abriéndola con rapidez.

Sirius emitió un pequeño silbido y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, quedándole esta colgando del colchón. Su cabello negro se alboroto y las venas de su cuello se marcaron.

Él sin embargo parecía bastante cómodo.

-¿Eso significa que la consideraras?- pregunto tras varios minutos en silencio.

James dejo la lata de cerveza sobre su cómoda y se rasco la corinilla pensativo.

-No...no creo- contesto al fin.- Evans no es mi tipo.

-Sus medidas si- pincho Sirius.- Y seria fácil, supuestamente ya sois una pareja de hecho. No te costaría demasiado obtener algo mas de ella.- razono mientras alzaba las manos hacia arriba y las contemplaba con adoración, totalmente ido.

James se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No me jodas, Sirius- tomo de nuevo la cerveza y le dio un largo trago- Es la ex de Snape.- y con sus ultimas palabras alzo ambas cejas como dándole a entender a su amigo que estaba todo dicho.

-Temes ser comparado...y salir perdiendo.

James centro su mirada en el rostro risuelo de su supuesto mejor amigo, su hermano...aquel que solía tocarle los cojones más de lo preciso.

-No es mi tipo- repito.

Sirius le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Oportunidad que James aprovecho para propinarle otra patada y echarlo finalmente de su cama.

Sirius le lanzo una de las latas de cerveza vacías y se masajeo el cuello adolorido.

-Eres un puto cabrón Potter.

James dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y se inclino hacia delante.

-Pero aun así me quieres.

A lo que Sirius respondió mostrándole su dedo corazón.

-Ahora en serio, ¿Que piensas hacer con ella?- se incorporo del suelo y giro hacia los lados el cuello, con lentitud y algún que otro quejido.

-Nada.

-¿No te pone ni siquiera un poco?- inquirió Sirius.

James alzo su mirada de la lata de cerveza y contemplo a su amigo. Este alzo una ceja y compuso una sonrisa torcida, que no auguraba nada bueno.

¿Evans?

¿Lily Evans?

¿La maniática, depresiva y con tendencias violentas?...no, no podía... ¿no?

-¿Y bien?- Sirius comenzó a reír mientras le golpeaba una pierna. Tomo su mochila que descansaba en el suelo, junto al escritorio de James, y abrió al puerta del dormitorio.- Si te lo piensas es que no necesitas pensarlo.

James arrugo el entrecejo ante sus palabras sin sentido.

-Si te pone, te pone- aclaro Sirius- Sea o no la herramienta principal para tu perfecta venganza.

...

-¿Realmente habéis escuchado algo de lo que he dicho o simplemente me habéis ignorado?- pregunto indignada, cruzándose de brazos y encarando a sus dos supuestas amigas.- Porque creo que aquí la única que realmente ve el problema soy yo.

Tonks dejo de reír y se incorporo con agilidad de la repisa de la ventana, donde había estado sentada mientras Lily les contaba porque había desaparecido ayer por la tarde.

-Lily cariño, no vemos el problema porque no existe dicho problema- explico con voz dulce levemente alterada con la risa que aun amenazaba con salir.- Te estas comportando como una cabezota, de nuevo.

Alice asintió ante el comentario de su amiga y secundo sus palabras.

-Tonks tiene razón. ¿Porque te empeñas en buscar algún fallo si no lo hay?

Lily abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar y enumerar su lista de fallos cuando su amiga volvió a interrumpirla.

-Tienes lo que deseabas, ¿no?- pregunto Alice alzando una ceja y Tonks, alisándose la falda del uniforme, asintió conforme con sus palabras- Snape te vio besarte con Potter, dos veces- añadió rápidamente antes de que Lily volviese a la carga- el plan, tal y como lo pensasteis al principio, comienza a dar frutos y encima Potter te ha costeado todo un cambio radical. Te ha comprado ropa nueva y te ha llevado a la peluquería.

-¡Y se a esperado a que acabases!- añadió Tonks.

-¡Exacto! Gracias- dijo Alice girándose hacia Tonks - ¿Ves? No tienes motivos de quejas.

Lily se dejo caer hacia tras y apoyo su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

Por su puesto que tenía motivos para quejarse; en primer lugar ella no era así, no era vengativa; en segundo lugar ni siquiera debería encontrarse en esta situación, todo era culpa de la maldita mocosa esa. Los Potter siempre tenían la culpa de todo, lo que la llevaba a pensar en él y en su descaro, en sus besos y sus grandiosos planes. Y por ultimo en su actitud reservada y enfurruñada, como la de un niño; actitud que la conmovía y repulsaba al mismo tiempo.

¡Era demasiado contradictorio! Y eso no le agradaba.

¡Él no le agradaba!

¡Su hermana no le agradaba!

¡La situación en si no era de su agrado!

-Lo veis todo muy sencillo- se quejo.- Pero os equivocáis

Alice bufo disgustada y Tonks se cruzo de brazos.

-Potter es un gilipollas unicelular que a lo único que le presta atención es a las tías, las venganzas y su estupida guerra personal contra su hermana- se quejo alzando las manos al aire y dejándolas caer a ambos lados-¡O y por supuesto, se me olvidaba, su pasatiempo favorito ahora es incordiarme!

Tonks fingió bostezar y se rasco la coronilla desinteresadamente, Alice por su parte soltó una carcajada y comentó:

-Pareces una novia celosa.

Lily abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

¡¿Como se atrevía a insultarla así?!

-Más quisiera él- gruño.

-Te as dado cuenta que no a negado ser su novia- comento como si tal cosa Tonks mientras recogía su mochila del suelo y comenzaba a andar.

Alice se rasco la barbilla, simulando que meditaba, y asintió ante las averiguaciones de su amiga.

-Vosotras dos no estáis bien- bufo Lily, cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro. Negándose a mirarlas.- Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con el apellido Potter- escupió.- ¡Lo odio!

-No parecías tan reacia a recibir los tratos de un Potter ayer por la mañana- opino Alice alzando sus cejas sugerentemente y recolocándose su bolso sobre el hombro dispuesta a seguir a Tonks.

Tonks dejo escapar una risotada y detuvo su caminar.

Algunos alumnos, que en aquellos mementos se encontraban en aquel pasillo, se giraron hacia ella con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes, cuando él exploraba tu garganta con su lengua.- susurro Alice, tirando de la mano de Lily y obligándola a andar.

Lily podía notar como toda la sangre de su cuerpo la abandonaba y se centraba en un único foco.

¡Aquello era humillante!

-Lo que nos lleva al tema más importante- intervino Tonks cuando sus dos amigas estuvieron a su lado.

Su mirada era juguetona y su expresión suplicante; quería algo y Lily intuía que seria algo desagradable para ella.

- ¿Como besa?

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que Lily pudo formular ante tal pregunta.

-¿Que como besa? Ya sabes en comparación con otros- se detuvo a pensar algo durante unos segundos y después añadió rodando los ojos- bueno en comparación con Snape.

No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad le estaban preguntando eso?

-¿Y bien?- insistió Tonks.

-¿Y bien que?- se hizo la desentendida Lily.

Tonks resoplo y su flequillo azabache subió hacia arriba.

-¿Como besa?- repitió.

Alice que hasta ahora había permaneció riendo callo de golpe y puso toda su atención en las palabras de su amiga. Tonks por su parte no podía estarse quieta, nerviosa era poca para definirla en este momento.

-Normalito- contesto al fin Lily, cuando se percato de que no llegaría con vida a su siguiente clase si no contestaba algo.

-¿Normalito?- repitió Alice, algo incrédula- James Potter besa normalito- su voz tenia cierto tono, por no decir todo, de incredulidad.

-Mientes.- sentencio Tonks.- Potter no besa mal, puedo dar fe de ello.

Alice abrió la boca y señalo acusadoramente a Tonks, sin embargo de su garganta no salio ningún sonido. Su acusación era muda.

Lily sin embargo si expreso su sorpresa con palabras.

-¡¿Estuviste saliendo con Potter?!

Tonks compuso una mueca de asco y movió su mano como si espantara una mosca, negando los cargos.

-¡Por supeusto que no! Y no grites tanto o todos se enteraran- murmuro mirando a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiese escuchado.- conozco a varias chicas que si se enrollaron con él. Y según ellas Potter no besa "normalito"- comento.

-Bueno tal vez Snape besase de maravilla- opino Alice.- Ya sabes...en comparación con Potter.

Tonks simulo atragantarse con algo y Lily oculto su rostro con sus manos.

¿Por tenia que ser ella? ¿Porque no otra chica? Había muchas, demasiadas en este planeta, deseosas de llamar la atención. ¿Porque no ellas?

¿Porque yo?

-¿Con quien me comparáis?- Lily se tenso y retiro lentamente las manos de su rostro. Alice enrojeció y Tonks comenzó a atragantarse de verdad.

James Potter, con una cara de mala leche impresionante y acompañado de su inseparable sequito de subnormales, como los llamaba Lily, las observaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, exigiendo una respuesta.

-A...mm... ¿cual era la pregunta?- susurro Alice.

Se recoloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor en busca de una salida de emergencia o algo así.

Una huida segura, aunque cobarde.

-¿Pelirroja?- James se acerco a Lily y sin ni siquiera pestañear, ella podría jurarlo, le sostuvo la mirada. Desafiante, instándola a que se atreviese a mentirle.

Lily le aguantó la mirada, se cruzo también de brazos e intento ignorar, con más pena que gloria, el sonrojo que ahora era dueño y señor de su cara.

Los segundos pasaron...después los minutos...uno...dos...tres...cuatro...

James sonrió e inclino su torso hacia abajo, eliminando distancia.

Lily no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeo.

...cinco...seis...siete...ocho...

James frunció de nuevo el ceño, se incorporo un poco y...

-¡¿Que cojones haces?!- grito Lily, apartando de un empujón a James; o mejor dicho a su labios de los suyos.

El sonrió juguetonamente y rodeo su cuelo con sus brazos, dejándose caer sobre ella y ocultando sus rostro en su cuello. Entre su cabello con cierto olor cítrico que no llegaba, sin embargo, a descifrar del todo.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, esta hambriento- comento entre risas, Sirius- Ya sabes, los inconvenientes de liarse con una mojigata.

Lily pestañeo incrédula y empujón a James sin mucho éxito.

¿Era su impresión o aquel subnormal que decía ser una persona la había insultado?

-¿Con quien me comparabais?- murmuro James, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo.

Lily se retorció un poco más e intento retroceder, sin embargo James acorto la poca distancia que ella había logrado reunir, de un solo movimiento.

-Contesta o...- acaricio la curva de su cuello con al nariz- lo próximo que veras reflejado en el espejo será la marca de mis dientes en tu cuello.-y lamió un trocito, casi insignificante, de piel.

Lo suficiente para que Lily se sonrojase y cediese.

-Con Severus- confeso con la voz entrecortada.

Sirius dejo escapar una carcajada que sonó mas como un aullido, que tuvo a su vez la curiosa habilidad de ponerle la piel de gallina a Lily.

Remus intento reprimir las carcajadas que se agolpaban en su garganta y Peter...bueno Peter no intentaba disimular, lo suyo era un ataque de risa en toda regla. Con lágrimas y todo.

Por otro parte, la confesión de Lily había tenido la curiosa virtud de hacer desaparecer a su amiga Alice y dejar sin respiración a Tonks.

Curioso...muy curioso.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo feliz de James la tormenta se había desatado.

Asqueado se separo de Lily y lanzo una colérica mirada a sus amigos, quienes ajenos o simplemente estupidos lo ignoraron.

-¿Me comparabas con él?- pregunto incrédulo.

Lily abrió la boca, los labios le temblaron un poco, y después volvió a cerrarla. Sin decir nada.

¿Que decir?...no podía contar la verdad, era demasiado...humillante.

-¡Con Snape!- grito James.

Algunos curiosos se giraron hacia ellos y comentaron con su compañeros o simplemente con algún desconocido que pasaba por allí la gran noticia: James Potter le estaba gritando a su nueva novia y por lo visto el motivo de la pelea era el ex- novio con tendencias infieles de ella.

-Eh...

-¿Es broma, no?- se revolvió el cabello y retrocedió un paso.

Sirius dejo de reír y golpeo a Peter en el estomago para que cesase también.

Remus palmeo a Tonks en el hombro y le indico con al cabeza que era mejor salir de allí, ella no se negó y aun algo asustada, y sobretodo preocupada por su amiga, huyo de la escena del crimen. O mejor dicho futura escena.

Sirius agarro a Peter del jersey del uniforme y lo arrastro tras él por el pasillo.

Porque podrían llamarlo estupido, o quizás considerarlo un cabrón sin sentimientos o tacto, pero sabia distinguir una situación incomoda de lejos. Era un experto, en generarlas y sobretodo en huir de ellas.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Snape!?- cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire.- ¿En que nos comparabas?- la temida pregunta, pensó Lily.

La pelirroja miro a su al redero donde la muchedumbre ya comenzaba a reunirse, y sus supuestos amigos ya habían desaparecido.

¡Perfecto!

-Contesta.- James la tomo por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco.

Lily alzo el rostro algo asustada y busco con la mirada a alguien familiar, entre su improvisado publico, que pudiese ayudarla. Pero los únicos ojos que reconoció eran justo de la persona menos indicada, o al menos en este momento.

James siguió su mirada y se topo con el ceño fruncido de Severus Snape y la sonrisa satisfecha de su hermana.

La había jodido y bien. Tantas semanas de planes, tantas tardes de reuniones, tantas citas canceladas... ¡Para nada!

-...besar- susurro Lily.

James enarco una ceja y dirigió su vista hacia Lily, quien sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo intentaba pronunciar una frase coherente.

-¿Que?

Lily alzo la mirada y hecho una rápida mirada a Severus, su sonrojo aumento peligrosamente y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

-Besar- repitió.

-¿Besar?- los murmullos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, justo cuando James repitió las palabras de Lily en voz alta.

Lily asintió con su cabeza y bajo de nuevo la mirada.

No le gustaba sonrojarse y mucho menos parecer una niña tonta y llorona, pero las circunstancias sin duda...

-¿Como que besar?

Lily alzo de nuevo la vista y sostuvo la mirada castaña de su "novio".

¡Oh, besar!, pensó James; para segundos después fruncir el ceño.

¿Los comparaba en eso? ¿Acaso era él mejor o...

-¿Quien gana?- pegunto.

Su orgullo dependía de esa respuesta.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y murmuro algo que nadie, incluido James que se encontraba a escasos centímetro de ella, pudo escuchar.

-¿Que?- se inclino hacia abajo, acortando distancia, uniendo sus frentes de paso.

-No gana ninguno- escucho como murmura de nuevo Lily, sonrojada a mas no poder y con las lagrimas, amenazantes, a punto de salir.- Mi primer beso...- hizo una pausa y se mordió los labios- ...me lo robaste tú.

James podría jurar, sobre toda su colección de Call of Duty si era necesario, que pudo escuchar el sonido de una bomba al estallar dentro de su cabeza.

Notaba los oídos taponados, con ese molesto aunque típico zumbido enloquecedor. La garganta seca, y sin embargo los labios húmedos. Las manos sudorosas y el rostro seco y blanco. Carente de vida o expresión.

¿Que significaba aquello?...bueno, sabia la respuesta. No era estupido, o al menos no tan estupido. Pero, ¿realmente decía la verdad? era él su primer beso; es decir ¡tenían dieciséis años, casi diecisiete! ¿Como era posible que teniendo un novio antes, por muy capullo que este fuera, no haya dado ni un puto beso antes? ¿Ni un piquito? ¿Un roce? ¡Algo!

¡El no deseaba ser el primero de nadie!...no al menos con ella.

-Fui...- cerro los ojos y trago en seco-... ¿el primero?

Lily asintió y mordió más fuerte sus labios; y por algún motivo desconocido para James, quien sabe tal vez debería dejar de beber tanto por que el alcohol comenzaba a matar sus escasas neuronas, la besó.

Y no como antes; es decir, no se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a devorarla literalmente. Simplemente la beso, como esos besos cursis que se ven en las películas romanticonas y que él tanto odia.

Un beso con... ¿sentimientos, tal vez?

Lily parpadeo confundida.

¿Que se supone que hacia? ¿Acaso no estaba furioso? ¿No se sentía herido en su orgullo de machito alfa? Y lo mas importante, no estaba riéndose, ¿porque?

¿Porque no se burlaba de ella? De su inexperiencia.

De su desastrosa, y cornuda, relación. Si es que en algún momento se pudo le llegar a llamar a aquello relación.

Lily desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda, hacia aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con odio.

¿Acaso Severus se enfurecía por el simple hecho de haberse besado con Potter y no con él? ¡Era absurdo!

Ella había deseado aquel primer beso junto a él, hubiese dado su vida por algo de cariño, sin embargo se quede esperando. Como una tonta aguardo su momento mágico en vano, pues mientras ella soñaba con cuentos de hadas él se tiraba a la muy zo...

-Lo siento-susurro James, apoyando su frente contra la de Lily y dejando escapar un suspiro- Lo siento mucho Lily.

La aludida centro su mirada en su supuesto novio y se llevo una mano a los labios, los cuales aun hormigueaban.

Es la primera vez. Pensó.

Nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación, era extraña y reconfortable a la vez. Una mezcla dulce y amarga, con sabor a... ¿mermelada de frambuesa?

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Cerro los ojos y abrazo a aquel chico que a pesar de aparentar y ser en ocasiones, un completo gilipollas en algunos momentos puntuales, podía llegar a ser todo un caballero de brillante armadura.

Quien sabe, tal vez su cuento soñado no era tan lejano como ella suponía. Puede que su príncipe fuese una rana y estuviese esperando un beso que lo transformara.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Quien hubiese dicho, apenas hace un año, que le capullo insensible de Potter y la novata con aire de amargada de Evans podrían llegar a ser algo mas que compinches en aquella alocada aunque entretenida venganza?

**¡Hello!**

**Aquí estoy, con un nuevo y cortito capitulo. Puntual como so prometí, antes de que acabase agosto. El ultimo día para ser más exactos jeje.**

**Lamento que no pueda ser mas largo, pensaba añadir mas escenas peor me gusto como quedaba así y no quise cambiarlo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinión solo me gusta la parte del final pero no puede hacer anda mejor en la de arriba, así que...esto es lo que hay. Disfrutarlo o apedrearme jeje espero que lo segundo, no.**

**Besitos, nos vemos dentro de una semana, o así, en mi otra historia.**

**¡Paz y Amor!**


	6. VI MANUAL

_**N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**V Manual: Mi primera vez.**

-¿Mañana?, pero si es sábado.

-Gracias a Dios -suspiró James.- Vamos no seas amargada, Lily. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

Lily se mordió el labio, indecisa. Y dejo escapar una risita tonta mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama.

Si hace un mes alguien le hubiese contado que se reiría como una estupida con cada palabra que James Potter pronunciara le habría pegado un buen puñetazo. Por mentiroso. Pero ahora...

-No suelo salir durante la semana- contestó, enrollándose un mechón de pelo entorno al dedo y dejándose caer sobre el edredón.

-Vamos, será el último partido de la temporada. Y como mi supuesta chica debes asistir. Animarme y acompañarme a casa cuando me emborrache celebrando nuestra victoria- insistió con entusiasmo, saboreando antes de tiempo el alcohol que consumiría. Perdiese o ganase.- Además mañana es sábado, técnicamente es fin de semana.

-Solo quieres que vaya para poder tener a alguien que te lleve a casa sano y salvo cuando estes como una cuba- protestó.- Eso dice mucho de ti, James.

-Vamos, Lily. Será la fiesta del siglo.

Lily rodó los ojos y dejo de enrollar el mechón de pelo entorno a su dedo. Sus ojos vagaron por el techo de su habitación durante algunos segundos, mientras decidía que hacer.

-Mis padres no me dejaran.

-No les digas nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tentada con aceptar la oferta.

-Vamos, imagínatelo. Tú y yo, solos, en una fiesta. Alcohol, y buena música. Podremos divertirnos bastante.- insinuó entre risas.

-¿Intentas asustarme o convencerme?- bromeó.

-Convencerte, por su puesto.- aseguró con rapidez, dejando escapar una carcajada segundos después.- Se supone que debería decirte eso. Es lo que los chicos suelen decirles a sus chicas.

Chicos, chicas, amigos con derecho, colegas... eran muchos los términos que James utilizaba para definir su relación ante el publico. Desde el principio había sido así. Pero desde la semana pasada, justo después de la pequeña aclaración sobre quien había sido el primer beso de Lily, James había dejado de denominar su relación como una mera alianza, y había comenzado a llamarlo como lo que ellos mismos intentaban hacer creer al resto. Eran una pareja, a efectos prácticos. Aunque no sentimentales.

Y para hacerlo mas creíble habían comenzado, de la noche a al mañana, a tutearse. Aunque Lily aun no sabía muy bien cuando había empezado ni quien había sido el primero, la cosa es que ya no eran Potter y Evans a escondidas y Lily y James cara al público. Ahora eran simplemente James y Lily.

Algo que Tonks y Alice encontraban sumamente divertido.

-¿Y les funcionan?- preguntó Lily. Escuchando la risa de James al otro lado de la línea.

-Se supone que si. ¿Ha funcionado contigo?

-No mucho. Pero es que yo soy especial.

-Cabezota, diría yo- murmuró James.

-Sigue por ahí y no voy a la fiesta- le advirtió la pelirroja.

-¿Eso es un si?

-Eso es un: No me toques las narices Potter.

James se rio entre dientes, y Lily aguardó con una media sonrisa a que su ataque de risa cesase.

-¿Te recojo a las diez? Así tendrás tiempo de sobra para terminar tus deberes como una buena chica.- se mofó.

-Yo aun no he aceptado- se quejó Lily.

-Nos vemos mañana a las diez pelirroja, y ponte algo sexy o te juro que te visto yo mismo.- rió James. Cortando la comunicación.

Lily se quedo contemplando su teléfono móvil en silencio. El fondo de pantalla que venia con el aparato, soso y de un tono azul pasteloso, era todo lo que podía ver.

¿Mañana asistiría a una fiesta? ¡Su primera fiesta... ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Como lo haría? ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? ¿Debía decir la verdad o mentir? ¿Y que se pondría? De noche haría frío pero James le había dejado bien claro que no podía vestirse como solía hacerlo, y eso le dejaba con la única opción de la ropa que él le había regalado y que Lily aun no había sacado de las bolsas. Estratégicamente guardadas bajo su cama.

El teléfono móvil volvió a iluminarse y un sobrecito amarillo apareció en la pantalla. Lily sonrió inconscientemente y abrió el mensaje, aun sabiendo de quien era y lo que contenía.

_P/D: Bunas noches pelirroja. ;)_

Dejo caer el teléfono a un lado y se giro sobre si mima, ocultando el rostro contra el colchón de la cama. Reprimiendo un gritito emocionado.

Desde que Lily había confesado su pequeño secreto a James este se había mostrado más simpático con ella. Habían comenzado a hablar por teléfono, y se enviaban mensajes al móvil, mensajes cortos y absurdos que le robaban mas de una sonrisa a la menor de los Evans.

Se comportaban como los mejores amigos, o al menos eso se decía Lily.

-Esta empezando a gustarte- declaró Tonks el sábado por la tarde, mientras ayudaba a su amiga a prepararse para su primera fiesta.

Lily levantó la mirada, atónita. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué acaba de decir Tonks?

-Estas loca.- dijo, cepillándose con un poco mas de fuerza el pelo- No me gusta James.

-No pasa nada que te guste. No seria el fin del mundo-dijo Tonks, mientras jugueteaba con el despertador de Lily- El chico es guapo y esta soltero, y tu también. Además fingís salir junto así que no seria extraño que acabaseis saliendo de verdad.- comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡No me gusta!- protestó Lily.

Tonks sonrió, divertida con la reacción infantil de su amiga, y dejo el despertador en su sitio.

-¿Ni un poquito? ¿De verdad?- insistió.

Lily se cruzo de brazos, girándose hacia ella. Encarándola.

-No.

-Pues que pena. Haríais una buena pareja.

-Tu no estas bien, necesitas otro pasatiempo.- se quejó Lily, girando de nuevo y regresando a su tarea. Desenredar su melena- Mi vida privada no debe de ser uno de tus hobbis. ¿Entendido?

Tonks alzo las manos en son de paz. Aunque Lily no alcanzo a verla por estar de espaldas a ella.

-De acuerdo, nada de meterme en tu vida privada. Lo prometo- dijo, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

Dos horas y algún que otro comentario malintencionado, después, Lily dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y giró sobre si misma para poder contemplarse una vez mas en el espejo de su cómoda. Su pelo, completamente liso gracias a la buena mano de Tonks y al nuevo secador de su hermana Petunia, se hacia notar mas de lo normal. Enmarcando su rostro, con un poco de color en las mejillas y rimel en las pestañas.

Sus piernas flacuchas y blancas parecían tomar forma bajo los vaqueros de color negro que James le había comprado, y sus hombros menuditos y llenos de pecas eran apenas cubiertos por una blusa semitransparente de color verde y cuello de barca. Que dejaba entrever, en la parte de la espalda, su sujetador negro.

Lily se veía rara. Extraña... aquella no era ella. Pero, sin embargo, tampoco le disgustaba.

Tonks le había dicho antes de marcharse que estaba, como solían decir los chicos, como un tren. Pero Lily aun tenía sus dudas.

Era cierto que se veía distinta, y en cierta forma mas "llamativa", pero de hay a considerarse guapa o sexy, como había dicho James, era esperar demasiado.

El timbre sonó, y al mismo tiempo su móvil comenzó a vibrar anunciando una nueva llamada. Lily se relamió los labios, llevándose un poco de brillo con la lengua en el proceso, en un esfuerzo para controlar los nervios.

¿Y si James se reía de ella? O aun peor, ¿y si la obligaba a cambiarse y ponerse algún modelito pequeño y provocativo?

Tonks le había asegurado que iba perfecta para ir a una fiesta... sin embargo, también le había dicho, con bastante buen humor, que era evidente que se había arreglado mas de lo normal para poder impresionarlo.

¿Tendría razón? ¿Quería ella impresionar a James?

-¡Yo abro! –Gritó Petunia desde la planta baja- Seguro que es Vernon.

Lily sonrió un poco ante la ansiedad de su hermana, y tomó su viejo chaquetón negro y un pequeño bolso verde que Alice le había prestado. Y salió al pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y se topó con la desagradable imagen de su futuro cuñado.

-Vernon.- le saludó, bajando el rostro para que no notase el maquillaje.

-Lily.- gruñó él, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó la irritante voz de su hermana.

Lily se detuvo a medio camino, en el umbral de la puerta. Considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volver a su habitación y no arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

-He quedado- respondió tras un leve carraspeo.

-¿Con quien?- quiso saber Petunia.- ¿Con las raras de tus amigas?

Al menos yo tengo amigas, le hubiese gustado gritarle. Pero no lo hizo. Se mordió el labio y alzo ligeramente la cabeza, y sin girase para mirarla dijo:

-Exactamente. Me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Tonks. Mamá y papá ya lo saben.- recitó de carrerilla, tal y como había ensayado durante toda la tarde con Tonks. Y aguardó en silencio a que su cuartada cuajase.

-Vale.

Lily suspiro aliviada y cerró la puerta de su casa con rapidez, por si acaso su hermana se atrevía a interrogarla más concienzudamente.

Era impresiónate lo estupida que podía llegar a ser Petunia en ocasiones, mira que tragarse su excusa cuando era mas que evidente que no llevaba ninguna bolsa de mano con su pijama y cepillo de dientes.

A veces su hermana era una total y absoluta...

-Espero que lleves algo decente bajo ese seco negro que tu llamas abrigo, porque si no te juro que te obligo a entrar hay de nuevo a cambiarte- susurró James.

Lily dio un gritito y miro a su derecha, hacia el seto que su madre planto en primavera. James Potter estaba agazapado detrás del matorral, con el pelo húmedo y una sonrisa juguetona en la cara.

-¿Cuándo... cómo has...

-Vamos, deja de balbucear. La fiesta ha empezado hace mas de una hora- dijo James, tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

Lily cerró los ojos un momento, aspirando el aroma de James. Jabón, césped y loción de afeitado.

-¿Por qué vas en deportivas?- pregunto él, sacando a Lily de su ensoñación.

-No son deportivas, son zapatos planos. – se quejo Lily.

James alzo una ceja, dejando bien claro que para él eran lo mismo. Y tiro con energía de su mano; guiándola a través de la cera, hacia el pequeño parque que había a la entrada de la calle. Allí, irradiando peligro y atracción al mismo tiempo, se encontraba la moto de Black. El amigo de James.

-Frank vive lejos, y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de tomar tres autobuses para poder llegar a su casa- se explicó James cuando Lily se detuvo en seco, deteniéndolo a él también.- Además llevas un buen abrigo, no pasaras demasiado frío.

Y tras decir esto saco las llaves de la motocicleta de la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y subió a la moto. Metió las llaves en el contacto, y le lanzó el único casco que había ha Lily.

-Vamos, sube.

Lily tragó en seco y miro hacia atrás, a su pequeña pero acogedora casa. Donde su hermana y el antipático de su novio deberían estar ahora mismo comiéndose la boca. Literalmente.

La imagen mental sirvió para enfundarle valor, y tras ponerse el casco subió a la moto de un salto. Agarrándose a la cintura de James y apoyando su mejilla en su espalda.

James sonrió apenas y giró el acelerador, soltando el embrague. Perdiéndose entre las calles asfaltadas de Londres.

...

El interior de la casa de Frank Longbottom, como siempre que se celebraba alguna fiesta en ella, estaba decorado con una variedad bastante variopinta de vasos de plástico tamaño familiar. Chicas que gritaban históricas mientras se contoneaban al son de la música, y otras que simplemente se mecían porque eran incapaces de hacer mas por culpa del alcohol que habían ingerido.

Había chicos sin camiseta, a pesar del frío, y otros tumbados en el suelo bebiendo de un caño de cerveza que caía directamente desde un gran barril. Otros fumaban cositas prohibidas en el hueco de la escalera, mientras que parejitas desesperadas se daban el lote en sofás, mesas, esquinas desabitadas o en caso de que la cosa subiera de tono demasiado, el baño o las habitaciones de la planta superior.

Era una fiesta en toda regla, como dios manda.

Con suficiente alcohol como para emborrachar a todo el instituto, música que resonaba entre las paredes a través de los cuatro amplificadores que Sirius le había conseguido a Frank aquella misma tarde... También estaban las típicas calienta braguetas, chicas fáciles y rápidas, con sus minifaldas y pantaloncitos tan minúsculo que uno se llegaba a plantear en ocasiones como eran capaces de meterse en ellos. También estaban los héroes de la noche, todos reunidos en el centro del gran salón. Subidos a la mesa de madera de vete tu a saber que siglo de la señora Longbottom, coreando a pleno pulmón el himno del instituto. Y desafinando un huevo.

Si, aquella era una fiesta cojonuda.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Nuestro capitán! ¡Sube aquí pedazo de mamón!- gritó Sirius tan pronto como James y Lily entraron al salón de la señora Longbottom, el corazón de la fiesta.

James soltó una carcajada, y casualmente paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily. Guiándola hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba el variado escaparate de licores, e ignorando a Sirius con un elegante corte de manga que su amigo correspondió con un aullido. Que rápidamente fue coreado por el resto del equipo.

-¿Siempre es así?- gritó Lily al odio de James.

Este asintió, satisfecho, y saludo con vitalidad a un grupo de chicos que discutían a pleno pulmón el desarrollo del partido. Lily no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, aunque tampoco se preocupo demasiado por ello. Ella nunca había sido muy sociable, y tampoco solía fijarse en el sector masculino. Un error que a sus amigas les gustaba repetirle constantemente.

Sin embargo, el grupo de chicos si le trajo a la cabeza un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

-¡James! ¿Ganasteis el partido?- él aludido se detuvo, a un paso de la puerta de la cocina, y alzó una ceja... para después comenzar a reír.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡No te risas de mi!

James empujó a Lily dentro de la cocina y agarró la primera lata de cerveza que vio sin abrir.

Peter estaba echado sobre la mesa de la cocina, con un vaso repleto de whisky en la mano y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Totalmente borracho.

El pobre tenía poco aguante, pensó James.

-Pones en duda a tu propio instituto, eres una chica muy rara pelirroja- le susurró al oído tras dar la primera bocanada a su cerveza. Provocando que Lily inflase los mofletes con fastidio. - ¡Por supuesto que ganamos! ¡Dos a tres! Ha sido un partido muy reñido.

-Oh.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir. ¿Pero que más podía decirle? Ella no era muy fanática del deporte, y ni que decir del fútbol. Lo único que conocía de ese deporte eran los nombres de algunos de los futbolistas famosos, que suelen salir en los programas de cotilleos que a su madre le gustaba ver por las tardes a la hora del té.

-... y entonces marque el segundo gol, empatando. Tendrías que haber visto como gritaba el público. Me aclamaban- Lily parpadeó rápidamente y alcanzó a escuchar el final del breve resumen que James le estaba ofreciendo- Después le pasamos el balón a Fabián y este se lo pasó a su hermano gemelo Gideon, esos dos son como robots bien sincronizados. Tendrías que ver algún día los pases que se hacen, son increíbles...

Lily asintió en silencio mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por la habitación.

Uno de los amigos de James estaba roncando sobre la mesa de la cocina, y había derramado su vaso sobre el suelo. Una chica rubia y bajita, de generosa delantera, se tambaleaba delante de la barra de la cocina; intentando decidir que botella escoger. Una parejita, que curiosamente le resultaba vagamente familiar, se daba el lote detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Junto a la alacena.

-Remus si que sabe divertirse- le susurró James al oído.- Tal vez lo imite- y mordió su oreja juguetonamente.

Lily se estremeció un poco y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de James lo empujo ligeramente.

No había nadie, o al menos nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo o sobrio, como para tener que representar ningún papel. Nadie podía acusarlos de ser unos mentirosos, pues ninguno de los hay presentes prestaban verdadera atención. Así que, ¿por qué fingir ser una pareja pegajosa si nadie miraba?

-¿Ese es tu amigo?- preguntó Lily, en un intento por mantener una conversación y alejar a James de su oreja izquierda. - ¿Quién esta con él?

La verdad es que no le importaba demasiado los ligues de sus amigos. A ella eso ni le iba ni le venia. Pero en esta ocasión sentía cierta curiosidad, pues la chica que Remus Lupin acorralaba contra la pared le era vagamente familiar.

-Mmmm... – James lamió la oreja de Lily ella volvió a empujarlo, sin mucho éxito. James sonrió y volvió a las andadas, en esta ocasión descendiendo hasta su cuello descubierto-... creo que es una chica prohibida- contestó entre beso y beso.

Lily ejerció un poco más de fuerza sobre el pecho de James, y frunció el entrecejo. Sin apartar su mirada de la singular pareja.

-¿Una chica prohibida? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

James posó sus manos sobre las caderas de su "novia" y frunció ligeramente el ceño la toparse con la tela del abrigo.

Tenia que hacer algo para solucionar ese pequeño y molesto detalle.

-Oye, porque no subimos... – Lily giró su rostro hacia él, en parte avergonzada en parte enfurecida.-... y dejamos nuestros abrigos en la habitación de Frank. Hay nadie entra, estarán seguros- se apresuro a aclarar.

Lily lo escudriñó con la mirada, en busca de alguna posible mentira, y finalmente accedió. Dejando que él volviera a rodear sus hombros con su brazo y la condujera hacia las escaleras, atestadas de gente.

El piso superior estaba algo más despejado pero no demasiado. Había alguna que otra parejita intimando en los rincones, y las puertas de las habitaciones estaban firmemente cerradas con un claro mensaje pegado con cinta adhesiva: _**"Quien quiera mojar, que valla a un hotel"**_

-¿Eso es necesario?- preguntó una avergonzada Lily al leer el singular cartel.

-Realmente no.- contestó James- La gente no suele hacer caso de todas formas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo una de las puertas, la que tenía el cartel más grande.- Esta es la habitación de Fra... ¡¿Qué cojones estas haciendo con mi hermana capullo?!

Alguna que otra parejita se separo unos minutos para poder ver lo que pasaba, para después volver a lo suyo. Como si tal cosa.

Lily se humedeció los labios, que curiosamente se habían resecado de un momento a otro. Al igual que su garganta.

-_Esta escena me es demasiado familiar_- pensó Lily con agonía.

Severus sin camisa, echado sobre una cama y con una chica pequeñita y morena sobre él. Si, la escena le era demasiado familiar.

Era exactamente la misma que presencio la tarde que rompió con él. La única diferencia era el dormitorio, y por su puesto la casa.

-James, no grites.- protestó Arianna mientras se tiraba un poco del vestido azul eléctrico que llevaba puesto, que se arrollaba en su cintura a modo de cinturón. Dejando a la vista toda su ropa interior.- ¡Dios! ¡Que vergüenza! Tenías que ser justo tú quien abriese la maldita puerta.

-¡Vístete ahora mismo Arianna!- grito James, soltando a Lily e ingresando a la habitación.- ¡Y tú! Considérate hombre muerto.

Severus sonrió y subió un poco sus manos, acariciando la espalda de Arianna.

-¿Y quien me va a matar? ¿Tú?- se burló.

James alzó los puños, dispuesto a demostrárselo, y Lily supo que debía hacer algo. Porque estaba claro que Severus había bebido, los ojos le brillaban y su voz era pastosa, y ella no quería que James le diese una paliza por ser tan estupido como para burlarse de él a pesar de la situación... espera, un momento. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Por supuesto que James debía golpearlo. ¡Joder! Pero si el muy condenado había vuelto ha hacerlo, se había reído en su cara. Le había restregado, una vez más, que ella no era más que un cero a la izquierda para él.

¡Debía morir!...

-James, no-... pero no ahora, ni así. Lo haría lentamente, sufriendo tanto o mas de lo que sufrió ella.- Déjalos; vamos, aquí hay otra habitación. Podemos utilizar esa- ronroneó, colocándose en puntillas y besando su mejilla.

Severus frunció el ceño automáticamente al escuchar sus palabras y James la miro como si de pronto le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

**¡Hola amigos! Siento la demora, ya se que la pausa ha sido muy larga pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Gracias por esperar.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguno a pensado, al leer el titulo del capítulo, algo que no debería? Jeje. Créanme a sido totalmente intencionado. Aunque en cierta forma tampoco es mentira, porque es la primera vez que Lily va a una fiesta y además se viste, como diría James, "como una chica de verdad".**

**¿Y que tal el final? Admito ideas locas, haber quien acierta y adivina que sucederá en el próximo capitulo.**

**Solo puedo adelantaros que será algo movidito, y también que descubriremos un poquito mas de la misteriosa amiguita de Remus.**

**¿Saldrá Lily viva de su primera fiesta? O caerá en el intento... si queréis saberlo solo tenéis que espera unas semanitas. Prometo que subiré la continuación a finales de marzo, o así. Y esta vez va en serio.**

**Besitos ;)**

**Nala.**


	7. VII MANUAL

_**N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**VII Manual: No es lo que parece.**

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó James al cerrar la puerta del baño, la única habitación que no había sido ocupada.

Lily se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, subió las rodillas y respiro hondo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, ¿por qué debía afectarle tanto lo que Severus hiciese? Era injusto.

-No lo se.

-No lo sabes... bien, perfecto- murmuró James, dándole un puntapié a la escobilla del retrete y tirándola.- Jodidamente perfecto.

Lily sacó su cabeza de su escondite improvisado y lo miró de reojo. Parecía furioso, aunque ¿por que no debería estarlo?

-¿Crees que ya lo han hecho?- gruñó entre dientes, algunos minutos después.

Lily alzó una ceja, sin saber a que se refería, y se encogió de hombros. James bufó sonoramente y poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella ladeó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente sobre las rodillas de la pelirroja. Dejo escapar un gruñido que hizo vibrar todas sus cuerdas vocales y cerró los ojos.

-Quiero partirle la cara, una pierna... algo.- murmuró algo mas tranquilo.- ¿Tú no?

Lily asintió en silencio, tenia la desagradable sensación de que si abría la boca de ella solo escaparían sollozos.

-¡Joder! Esta claro que si lo han hecho-gritó de golpe, alzándose de repente y asustando a Lily.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, se sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos. Conteniéndose mutuamente, hasta que finalmente James se llevo ambas manos al rostro, cortando el contacto visual, y dejó escapar un sonoro gruñido.

-¡Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta! ¡Joder, tendría que haberlo matado en ese momento!- comenzó a decir.- Ese cabron, ¿quien se cree que es para tocar a mi hermana?...

Lily bajó la mirada de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por controlarse. Porque las manos le temblaban ligeramente, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos escocían como los mil demonios. Estaba oficialmente en estado pre-histérico, necesitaba arrumacos y palabras de consuelo no gritos y amenazas dirigidas a la persona que tanto dolor le estaba provocando... aunque pensándolo mejor, la verdad, es que era algo contradictorio. Quería que James dejase de gritar de una vez, que no insultase a Sev, pero al mismo tiempo quería que abriese esa puerta y lo moliese a golpes. Le tiñese un ojo de morado, le partiese un labio... algo.

¿Que le sucedía? ¿Siempre había sido tan bipolar?

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¡Joder! ¡No creo que esos dos se hallan tragado que buscábamos una habitación para hacerlo!... mierda, esta claro que tenemos que hacer algo y rápido.-murmuró, algunos minutos después, James.- Di algo, colabora.- le espetó, golpeando con su mano las rodillas de Lily.

-No... – respiró hondo y bajó de nuevo la mirada.-No se que hacer.

James dejó escapar un suspiro y alborotó con ambas manos su pelo, se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó la espalda en la puerta.

¿Esto era el final? ¿Su parodia había acabado? Tanto esfuerzo para nada...

-Hagámosles creer que es real.-dijo James con determinación.- Que vean que no era un farol.

Lily alzó la mirada y lo miró con la confusión pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora? ¿Y por qué le daba tanto miedo averiguarlo?

-Si, eso haremos- murmuró James, mas para si mismo que para Lily.- Les daremos pruebas.

Lily lo miró algo asustada mientras él se incorporaba de su asiento improvisado y caminaba hacia ella de nuevo.

¿Por qué sonreía? Esa sonrisa no le gustaba para nada.

-Quítate el abrigo- le ordenó James, inclinándose frente a ella y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Lily.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y finalmente comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo con bastante lentitud. Las preguntas sobre el comportamiento de James, y lo que podría estar pensando, zumbaban en su cabeza mareándola un poco.

Sus ojos, por otra parte, permanecía fijaos en los de él. Quizás con la absurda idea de que seria capaz de leerlo y anticiparse a sus movimientos, aunque por su puesto, como comprobaría minutos después, esa posibilidad era tan remota como que sacase matricula de honor en una prueba deportiva.

James no fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar hasta que el ultimo botón fue desabrochado, no fue hasta ese momento que un hondo suspiro escapo de entre sus labios y supo que había estado conteniendo el aire.

Y mientras se alzaba con cuidado, ayudándose de sus piernas, recordó las bromas que Sirius le había estado gastando desde que le comprase toda esa ropa a Lily.

¿Le parecía atractiva? ¿Tenia Canuto razón, tan desesperado estaba?

Lily no pudo soportarlo más y desvió la mirada, clavándola en la puerta de cristal de la ducha de la señora Longbottom.

Notaba ese hormigueo tan peculiar y al mismo tiempo fastidioso, que solía acribillarla siempre que James se acercaba demasiado, como era el caso, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

James inspiró con rapidez cunado ella desvió su mirada y tomó impulso ayudándose de sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas de Lily, de un empujón elimino los escasos centímetros que los distanciaban y posó sus labios sobre el cuello salpicado de pecas de ella.

No era la primera vez que hacia esto, se podría decir que ere un experto, pero había algo, quizás el olor que la chica desprendía, que lo ponía nervioso. Y le hacia recordar su primera vez, hacia ya tres años, cuando mordió su primer cuello. Aunque dicho así sonase un tanto extraño.

Mordió con cuidado la piel atrapada entre sus dientes y succionó lentamente mientras ella apretaba la tela de su abrigo. Y aunque le parecía un poco extraño que aun no se hubiese quejado o más común en su caso, golpeado, no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió, siguió a lo suyo; dejando tantas marcas como le fue posible. Hasta que finalmente, satisfecho con su trabajo, se retiro de ella y dijo:

-Ahora tú.

Lily parpadeó con rapidez y se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior. A lo que James sonrió y de un seco tirón la arrastró hacia abajo, en un abrazo improvisado que permitió que el rostro de Lily quedase oculto en el hueco del cuello de James.

-Muerde.

Lily negó con la cabeza e intento retroceder pero James, siendo más rápido que ella, la sujetó por la nuca impidiéndoselo.

-Muerde-repitió y su nuez subió y bajó al pronunciar la palabra, algo que Lily pudo notar perfectamente.

Con lentitud abrió la boca, al mismo tiempo que notaba como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Cerró los labios entorno a aquel pequeño trocito de piel y presiono apenas con sus dientes.

James sabía a gel de baño y perfume de hombre, su piel era calida y algo, que no sabia muy bien que era, la incitó a imitar los pasos que él segundos antes había realizado en su propio cuello.

James dejo vagar su mirada por el techo del baño mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en que Lily Evans, la misma Lily Evans que hasta hacia pocos días aun le golpeaba cada vez que la besaba, le estaba haciendo un chupón en el cuello. Aunque seguramente ella no sabía que estaba haciendo realmente, pero eso no es que ayudara demasiado tampoco así que... solo le quedaba mirar el techo de color blanco.

También se podría decir que había sacado algo en claro de todo esto, además de el hecho de que Lily tenia pecas incluso en el cuello, y es que su compañera de mentiras no lo excitaba en lo mas mínimo. Tal vez lo ponía nervioso, algo que aun no conseguía saber porque sucedía, pero no lo excitaba. Vamos que no se le ponía dura cuando ella lo besaba, aunque eran contadas las ocasiones que lo besaba por iniciativa propia, o lo tocaba, aunque ahora mismo no recordaba con exactitud si alguna vez se había excitado solo con ser tocado... pero bueno, eso era otro asunto; ahora la cuestión era que Lily no le ponía. No despertaba en él esas ganas locas de acorralarla contra la pared y comérsela viva, o como diría Sirius: Follármela como un loco.

Por lo tanto Lily Evans debía ser, oficialmente, catalogada en el grupo de amigas. Sin embargo, seria una amiga con excepciones, porque esta claro que no podría continuar con su parodia si no se saltaban algunas normas no escritas de lo que un amigo podía hacer o no podía hacer con su amiga.

Lily apartó su cara, y boca, del cuello de James en cuanto noto que el chico retiraba la mano de su nuca.

Decir que parecía una llamarada seria quedarse cortos, y también tener poca imaginación comparativa, por lo que Lily bajó el rostro y se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos, que por motivos obvios estaban mas frías que sus mejillas.

-Ahora alborótate el pelo.- dijo James, frotando con energía el cabello de Lily y destrozando su perfecto peinado que, aunque él no lo supiese, le había costado horas.- Muy bien.- se alborotó su propio pelo, aun mas, y bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, dejando a la vista una camiseta negra con un dibujo de un muñequito, si es que a un circulo y cinco palitos se le podía llamar muñeco, ahorcado. Sin duda era alguna especie de imitación al juego del ahorcado.

Estaba claro que Lily tenia que hablar con él seriamente, ¿cómo era posible que se burlase de su manera de vestir cuando el llevaba semejantes camisetas?

-Vale... mmm, creo que con esto bastara-dijo, alborotando una vez más el pelo de Lily. A lo que ella le respondió con un manotazo en la mano.

-Estate quieto.

James sonrió, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Lily estaba muy graciosa cuando se enfadaba, fruncía tanto las cejas que estas acababan formando una única y roja línea. Era realmente gracioso.

-Vale, ahora tienes que hacerte la borracha. Porque no creo que sepas interpretar el papel de una chica que acaba de echar el mejor polvo de su vida.- dijo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse, al ver como las mejillas de Lily se teñían de un color tan llamativo como su pelo.- Así que hazte la borracha que será mas fácil; solo tienes que hacer lo que yo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

Es curioso, era la primera vez que notaba que al sonrojarse sus pocas desaparecían.

Esta chica era bastante divertida.

-Eres un...

-¿Amor?

-Mas bien imbecil.-masculló.

-Bueno, para opiniones, sabores. ¿O no se dice eso?-bromeó- Pero has entendido lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si, no soy tonta.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó James, con un guiño de por medio.

Lily volvió a fruncir el ceño y James amplio su sonrisa.

Potter era un energúmeno pero había que admitir que había conseguido que dejase de pensar en esa habitación, en particular, y en sus ocupantes, en general.

El chico se lo curraba, aunque a veces muy poco.

-Supongo que has maquinado algún plan.

-Por supuesto pequeño saltamontes.

¿Pequeño saltamontes? ¿A que venia ahora eso?

-No se si esto funcionara- gritó Lily diez minutos después, mientras era guiada por James a través de la muchedumbre.

-Tú confía en mi- le grito él, agachándose un poco para poder acercarse a su oreja.- Nadie dudara de lo que hemos hecho.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada.- se quejó Lily, agarrándose a la camiseta de James para no peder el equilibrio tras ser empujada por un chico que no había visto en su vida. ¿Era su impresión o había más gente que antes?

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben- respondió James.

¿Qué clase de argumento era ese?

-¡Eh pedazo de mamón!, ¿dónde cojones te habías metido?-gritó, a pleno pulmón, el mejor amigo de James, Sirius Black. Vulgarmente conocido por Canuto.- ¡Joder! Pero mira quien viene con el capitán, si es la señora Potter-se cachondeó, bajando de la mesa, donde aun se encontraba subido, y tambaleándose cómicamente hacia ellos.- ¿Qué tal el tour por las habitaciones? ¿Ha sido divertido?

Algunos chicos, los que se encontraban alrededor de Sirius, se rieron. Lily se sonrojó y James sonrió con petulancia, como queriendo dar a entender que no relataría los detalles. Aunque por supuesto dichos detalles no existiesen.

-Un caballero no habla de estas cosas.-contestó James, a gritos al igual que Sirius y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Que de no ser porque Lily había estado presente y estaba segura que seguía siendo tan virginal como un recién nacido, diría que James Potter y ella habían hecho lo que todo el mundo, y en especial sus amigos, creía que habían hecho.

Era curioso como la sugestión, a un nivel muy elemental, podía surtir tanto efecto en el cerebro, sobrecalentado y confuso, de un adolescente con dos copitas de más. O en el caso de Sirius, alguna que otra botella de más.

-No me jodas carbón, no seas hijo de puta y danos detallitos.-gritó, llamando la atención de dos chicas que reían tontamente sentadas en el sofá mientras intentaban darle un respiro a sus adoloridos pies, liberándolos de los infernales zapatos que ellas generalmente solían llamar tacones.- Y no olvides nada, mientras mas guarro mejor.-se rió.

Lily lo miro incrédula, aunque el sentimiento rápidamente fue sustituido por al furia.

Black era mucho as subnormal de lo que ella cría.

-Sirius tiende a decir demasiadas burradas y tacos cuando se emborracha- gritó James al oído de Lily, al comprobar como la mirada de la chica comenzaba a tornarse irritada.-No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Ya claro... y una mierda-murmuró.-Ese imbecil esta proclamando a los cuatro vientos un montón de mentiras...

-Y eso es exactamente lo que nosotros queremos, ¿verdad?- interrumpió James.

¿Eso era lo que pretendía? Que su amigo borracho, y escaso de neuronas, gritase a todo aquel que quisiese escuchar, y quien no también, que ella y James habían hecho vete tu a saber que en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

¿Eso era lo que tenia planeado?... bueno... como plan dejaba mucho que desear, aunque en momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón- accedió, a lo que James sonrió triunfante y le rodeó la cintura acercándola.-Pero que ni si le ocurra pasarse con lo detalles, porque como lo haga te juro que...

-Shhh, relájate. Te he dicho que debes simular estar borracha no tener cincuenta años y principio de menopausia.

Lily frunció el ceño y James le peñisco la carne de su cintura por debajo de su blusa, provocando que Lily diese un gritito que nadie escucho y que sirvió para eliminar todo rastro de enfado de su rostro.

-Relájate, déjate llevar- le grito al oído.- Diviértete un poco.- posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de Lily y dijo:- Olvídate de todo y todos.

Lily cerró los ojos, dispuesta a intentar hacer lo que él le sugería, y se dejo llevar tal y como James le decía.

Subió las manos con lentitud y torpeza a través de la espalda del chico, hasta llegar a sus hombros, en un abrazo improvisado y cercano. Giro el cuello hacia atrás, dejándole espacio, y se repitió mentalmente que todo esto no era mas que una absurda farsa, mientras James repartía pequeños besos por su yugular.

Los silbidos no tardaron en llegar; algunos se quedaron mirando otros buscaron otra cosa con la que divertirse y Sirius se dejo caer entre las dos chicas que aun estaban sentadas en el sofá.

-Ese es mi amigo.- les dijo con cierto tonito de orgullo.- ¡Enséñale lo que es bueno Cornamenta!- gritó, coreado por las risas de las dos chicas.

Lily sintió como los labios de James se estiraban al formar una sonrisa y ella también sonrió un poco, ¿quien no lo haría al escuchar la sarta de barbaridades que Sirius les estaba gritando a las dos chicas? Las cuales por cierto no parecían demasiado ofendidas, mas bien lo contrario. ¿Quien las entendía? Lily no, y James lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía.

Sumida en su peculiar fiesta personal Lily dejo vagar su mirada entre el gentío que se movía al son de la música, rápido y en espirales, mareándola un poco.

Sus ojos se posaron en muchas caras, casi todas desconocidas, y en algún que torso desnudo y musculoso. Había visto más chicos semidesnudos en estos últimos diez minutos que en toda su vida, lo que seguramente decía mucho de ella.

James seguía recurriendo su cuello, mordiendo aquí y allá, creando nuevas marcas junto a las ya presentes. Aunque eso Lily no lo sabría hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando ya seria demasiado tarde.

Una pareja, la misma que vio en la cocina cuando llego ha esta caótica casa, llamo la atención de Lily. James le había dicho que uno de ellos era Remus, su amigo, y la chica era alguien prohibido. Y aunque aun ahora seguía sin saber que quiso decir en ese momento no se detiene a pensarlo demasiado, ¿qué le importa a ella con quien se bese Lupin?

-¿Qué miras?- dice James, quien ya se ha aburrido de su jueguecito y ahora se entretiene en otra cosa. En acariciar la cintura y espalda de Lily por debajo de su blusa, mas concretamente.

Lily desvía la mirada y se centra en las pupilas dilatadas y negras de su acompañante. Se encoje de hombros y cierra los ojos cuando siente como sus labios se posan sobre la comisura de su boca.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunta de nuevo.

Lily vuelve a encogerse de hombros y James se ríe. La agarra por la cintura, levantándola del suelo, y la hace girar. Lily grita, y mientras ve pasar con rapidez las mismas caras que hasta hace algunos segundos observaba con calma ve algo que llama su atención lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que se esta mareando y las manos de James le hacen daño.

Unas mechas rosa fucsia son las responsables de que ni siquiera se de cuenta de que James la ha dejado en el suelo de nuevo.

La chica en cuestión se gira, sostiene un vaso en la mano, y mira a su alrededor como si fuese notado que alguien la observa. Primero posa sus ojos en el sofá donde Sirius intercambia fluidos con una de las chicas y después se detiene en Lily y James. Sus ojos se agrandan, su boca forma una perfecta O y casi a la velocidad del rayo desaparece por la puerta de la cocina.

¿Qué diablos?

**¿Sirve de algo que me disculpe o paso directamente a arrastrarme como un gusanito? Lamento la súper, mega, ultra tardanza. Me gustaría tener alguna excusa pero no la tengo, simplemente no sabia como continuar. Últimamente no se como continuar esta historia así que tardo mas de la cuenta en escribir algo minimamente decente. Aunque en esta ocasión no me ha gustado para nada como ha quedado pero tras algunos borradores y muchos calentamientos de cabeza he acabado rindiéndome y decidiendo que este era el definitivo.**

**Solo espero que a vosotros no os resulte tan sosito como me resulta a mí.**

**Lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía, es algo que aunque parezca mentira no puedo controlar. Mis dedos son demasiado traviesos y mi cabecita muy baga jeje.**

**Lo siento de verdad.**

**Besitos.**


	8. VIII MANUAL

_**N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**VIII Manual: Sudor y hormonas…odio el deporte. **

La ola de frío había disminuido considerablemente; el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero Lily Evans había insistido aquella mañana en llevar una recia y blanca bufanda. Su madre la había tratado de loca, quien no lo haría con semejante buen tiempo, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos. Prefería las burlas de su familia y compañeros de curso, a ser descubierta en lo que ella consideraba uno de sus peores errores hasta la fecha: Distraerse en los brazos de James Potter.

Cuatro, y los había contado varias veces para asegurarse de que no veía alucinaciones. Cuatro pequeños y negruzcos moratones, cada cual mas negro que el anterior. No recordaba haberse golpeado con nada y el único que había encontrado divertida su yugular, con un afán casi vampirico, había sido Potter. Así que suma dos más dos y obtendrás el resultado: Potter era culpable y ella estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada.

El sol le dio de lleno cuando bajo del autobús, y pudo sentir cierto picor en el cuello. Se ajustó la bufanda con prisas, no quería que se viese ni uno solo de esos horripilantes moratones, y cruzó apresuradamente el polvoriento patio delantero del instituto. Alice la esperaba, como todas las mañanas, apoyada en una columna de piedra, junto a las grandes puertas de entrada. Se pasaba repetidamente la mano por el cabello, como si lo estuviese peinando, y de veces en cuando lanzaba vagas miradas a su alrededor. Como evaluando a sus compañeros, buscando a alguien en especial. Alguien que no era Lily.

-Buenos días.- masculló la pelirroja de mal humor.

Una brizna de aire, tan corta como perversa, agitó sus cabellos. Arremolinándolos. Lily resopló con frustración y se apartó el cabello de los ojos.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué tal tu...

-Shhh- le instó Lily de mal humor.-Ni te se ocurra mencionarlo.- advirtió.

Alice despegó la espalda del muro de piedra y la siguió de cerca, atravesando las pesadas puertas de madera. Dentro hacia calor, un calor artificial y sofocante producto de los calefactores que como hormigas bien organizadas se distribuían por los cuatro edificios calentando sus frías y viejas paredes. Lily frunció el ceño cuando el cuello comenzó a cosquillearle de nuevo. Podía sentir el calor, la tela suave de la bufanda parecía áspera ahora, podía jurar que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pero, pasase lo que pasase, no se quitaría su única protección. Esa bufanda se quedaría enredada en su cuello todo el día, incluso toda la semana si era necesario.

-No tienes calor.- comentó Alice, evaluando la bufanda con una mirada de vaga curiosidad.

Las mañanas nunca había sido el punto fuerte de Alice; ella, sin duda, prefería las tardes. Mucho más tranquilas y soleadas.

-No.

Alice alzó una ceja, la seca y rápida respuesta la había espabilado un poco. Lily carraspeó, conciente de que había metido la pata, y se apresuró a darse una palmadita en la garganta.

-No... no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente, es que creo que estoy incubando algo y no me quiero arriesgar.- mintió mientras se detenía junto a su taquillero.

Alice no insistió, tan poco era algo que le llamase demasiado la atención, y abrió su propio casillero para así poder guardar algunos libros y sacar otros. Lily, por su parte, había metido casi completamente todo su cabeza dentro del casillero. El volumen de historia le golpeaba la nariz pero no pareció notarlo, estaba más ocupada maldiciéndose mentalmente como para notar ese pequeño detalle. Aunque, por su puesto, si hubo un detalle que noto. Un detalle muy grande.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal están mis dos chicas favoritas?- gritó Tonks, golpeando la puerta del casillero de Lily y sobresaltándola.

Una radiante sonrisa, demasiado radiante para ser cierta, adornaba su rostro. Sus mechas fucsias relucían con fuerzas renovadas y caían a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Lily frunció las cejas y abrió la boca dispuesta a decir más de una cosa cuando Alice la interrumpió con su habitual y despreocupada cháchara matutina. Un recuento de chismes, lo llamaba ella. Solo quiero alegrarme las mañanas de los lunes, les aseguraba cada vez que comenzaba con su interrogatorio. Durante el cual todas hablaban de su ajetreado o aburrido fin de semana.

-¿Donde estuviste el sábado por la noche señorita?- preguntó con voz de falsete y la postura de una madre irritada.- Te llame como... mmm, cien veces y no respondías.

Tonks se encogió de hombros y abrió su casillero. Lily no quiso arriesgarse a ser interrogada por lo que se mantuvo en silencio y no opino nada, aunque ganas de hablar no le faltaban. Estaba segura, a un 99,99% de que Tonks era la chica que había visto en la fiesta de Frank Longbottom. Lo que se le escapa era que hacia ella allí.

-Fui a dar una vuelta- respondió con tranquilidad mientras sacaba algunos libros.- Me encontré con un amigo y...

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y alzó la mano, posando su palma delante de los ojos de Tonks, dejándole bien claro que no era necesario que continuase. Que se imaginaba lo que había estado haciendo con su "amigo".

-En serio, algún día centraras la cabeza y te buscaras un novio normal. Como los de toda la vida.- se quejó Alice, medio en broma, mientras cerraba su taquilla.

Tonks se rió entre dientes y cerró su casillero también.

-Eso seria demasiado aburrido Alice, y ya sabes que yo no puedo soportar el aburrimiento.

-¿Que tendría de aburrido tener un novio formal, y sobretodo normal?- preguntó con diversión, apoyando su espalda contra los casilleros.- A mí me encantaría tener uno.

Lily frunció el ceño, pues sabia muy bien por donde terminaría la conversación, y cerró de su casillero de un portazo. Sus amigas ni se inmutaron y continuaron con su absurda conversación acerca de los extraños "amigos" de Tonks y el misterio de porqué Alice tenia tantos amigos masculinos pero ni un solo candidato interesado en el puesto de novio; pronto, muy pronto, ambas decidirían preguntar a Lily que le parecía sus teorías y ella, como siempre que salía a relucir temas de ese calibre, se sonrojaría y comenzaría a tartamudear. Entonces sus amigas se burlarían de ella y comenzarían a recordarle todas las estupideces que Potter le había obligado ha hacer a lo largo de los últimos meses... no, Lily no quiere llegar a ese punto de la conversación.

-Tengo gimnasia a primera hora, me marcho- masculló sin demasiadas ganas, huyendo segundos después por el pasillo concurrido y caldeado. Dejando tras ella a sus amigas, que con sonrisas idénticamente perversas la contemplaban correr como si el mismo diablo la persiguiese.

-Que mona.-comentó Alice cuando la figura de Lily se perdió entre el gentío.- Aun le da vergüenza escuchar estos temas.

Tonks asintió, aunque algo le decía que no era precisamente la vergüenza la principal causa de su huida.

La había visto, como no hacerlo con el espectáculo que habían organizado tras bajar del primer piso; y sabía que ella también la había visto. A pesar del bullicio de la fiesta y la distancia que las separaba, Tonks estaba segura de que Lily la había visto. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba, más que haber sido descubierta, era cuanto había visto.

-Si, es muy tímida.- dijo con la mirada perdida entre el gentío y la voz ausente.

...

James se aburrirá. Era un hecho.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, minuto arriba minuto abajo, y se encontraba apoyado en la pared del vestuario, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho desnudo, mirando con desinterés a sus compañeros.

Sirius bostezaba sonoramente a su lado mientras intentaba quitarse el pantalón del uniforme sin caerse de culo al suelo, Remus ni siquiera estaba. Él tenía Filosofía a esta hora. Y Peter seguramente estaría en la enfermería intentando convencer a la enfermera de que estaba moribundo y necesitaba saltarse la primera hora de clases para poder descansar.

La mañana no pintaba demasiado interesante; ni siquiera los Slytherin pararían particularmente dispuestos a protagonizar una pelea, si no que más bien bostezaban e iban chocando unos con otros mientras intentaban cambiarse el uniforme por la ropa deportiva. Estaba claro que la mayoría había asistido a la fiesta de Frank y, seguramente, habían continuado la fiesta por su cuenta después. Como era el caso de Sirius, que a pesar de la falta de sueño y la resaca aun latiéndole en la cabeza todavía tenía ganas de más juerga.

-Entonces...-dijo.- La llevaste a casita ¿y ya esta?

James resopló por quinta vez en lo que iba de mañana. Había escuchado la misma pregunta, formulada de mil maneras distintas, al menos veinte veces en menos de una hora. Pero Sirius no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta y seguía insistiendo.

-Si.

Sirius alzó la mirada unos segundos, mirando de reojo a su amigo, y después sonrió.

-Calzonazos- murmuró mientras lanzaba los pantalones de su uniforme al interior de una taquilla y se ajustaba el nudo del chándal.

James chasqueó la lengua y cogió su camiseta de deporte, ignorando todo lo que podía y un poquito mas a su amigo.

-Pero si...-miro a ambos, comprobando que nadie los escuchaba.- casi te lías con ella en una de las habitaciones, ¿por qué no seguiste el juego después?

James tiró con fuerza del borde de la camiseta, obligando a su cabeza a entrar por el orificio de tela correspondiente, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como si así pudiese peinarse la alborotada maraña de pelo que tenía en la cabeza y que después de colocarse la camiseta había quedado aun peor.

-No me "casi lié" con ella.- murmuró de mala gana.- Solo era teatro, nada mas.

Sirius se rió entre dientes y se apoyé en las taquillas, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos grises enyetados en sangre por culpa de la falta de sueño y la resaca, en su típica y eterna pose de chico malo.

-Cornamenta, tío, estuve allí. ¿Recuerdas?- se burló.- Fui testigo de como intentabas meterle la lengua.

James rodó los ojos.

Sirius exageraba, como siempre. Porque si no recordaba mal, que no lo hacia, su lengua había permanecido dentro de su boca toda la noche. Quizás le había dado algún que otro piquito a Lily, tal vez había tocado algo más de piel de lo que generalmente tocaba... pero no le había metido la lengua. De eso estaba seguro.

-Yo no lo recuerdo así, Canuto- se defendió.

Sirius se rió de nuevo, murmuró algo acerca de mentirse a si mismo, y se puso la camiseta de deporte sin alborotar ni uno solo de sus cabellos.

-Tal vez estés senil, Cornamenta. Porque yo te vi, al igual que el resto del instituto, y créeme cuando te digo colega que tenias un ganas locas de...

-¡Potter!

Sirius calló de golpe. Al igual que el resto de chicos que aun intentaban cambiarse de uniforme con éxito.

James alzó una ceja, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en sus labios y con lentitud giró apenas su cabeza. Severus Snape; mas blanco de lo normal, lo normal en él por supuesto, y con una cara de haber chupado un limón; lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Esto promete- murmuró Sirius.

-Quejicus.- le saludo James, girando completamente y encarándolo.

Severus cuadró los hombros y con decisión se planto delante de un risueño James.

-Déjala en paz.

James sonrió.

-¿Qué?

Severus miro alrededor, dio un paso y de un solo movimiento agarró la parte delantera de la camiseta de James. Arrugando la tela roja entre sus dedos.

Sirius dejo de sonreír y de un empujón retiró a Snape. Mientras James seguía riendo, sin mostrar signo alguno de miedo o preocupación.

-Yo no haría eso Snape.- le advirtió Sirius.

Severus lo miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, y centro su mirada en su victima.

-Dile a tu gorila que no se meta.

-¿Cómo me has...

-Sirius. -interrumpió James.- Déjalo.

Sirius frunció el ceño pero retrocedió.

-¿Qué quieres Quejicus?

Había dejado de sonreír pero por el brillo de sus ojos era más que evidente que la situación le resultaba demasiado entretenida. Y Severus pudo notarlo.

-Déjala tranquila.-repitió.- Ese absurdo plan vuestro no tiene sentido. Déjala...

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.-masculló.

James sonrió. Una sonrisa ladeada y perversa.

-No, no lo se.-dio un paso al frente. Encarándolo. A escasos centímetros. Tan cerca que podría notar su aliento en la cara- Y aunque lo supiese, ¿qué te hace pensar que obedecería? Sabes, mi absurdo plan, como tú lo llamas, ha resultado ser muy entretenido y sobretodo... excitante.-susurró-¿Por qué tendría que dejarlo ahora? No quiero, disfruto mucho su... compañía.

-¡Hijo de puta!

...

El día había comenzado mal, eso era un hecho, pero al contrario de lo que generalmente se suele decir, no había mejorado. Ni un poquito. Nada.

Y la prueba de ello estaba frente a ella.

Al salir del vestuario de las chicas, cambiada y con su inseparable bufanda, puedo ver una gran multitud de estudiantes reunidos entorno a la puerta del vestuario masculino, demasiados para que pudiese ver qué estaba pasando pero los suficientes para suponer, gracias a sus gritos, que estaba pasando.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Lily se apresuró hacia la muchedumbre de curiosos. Y tras propinar algunos codazos y recibir algún que otro comentario despectivo consiguió llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Severus y James estaban rodando por el suelo del vestuario, Sirius intentaba pararlos sin mucho éxito y algunos Slytherin propinaban alguna que otra patada cuando los dos contrincantes pasaban rodando entre ellos.

-¡Deteneos!-gritó- ¡Parad!

Comenzó a empujar a la multitud, intentando llegar hacia ellos.

No tenía ningún plan, actuaba a la desesperada, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. Tenia que separarlos. Debía intervenir antes de que alguno resultara mas herido aun.

-¡Parad!

De un último empujón consiguió llegar a la primera fila de curiosos y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó a la danza de puños y patadas. Sin percatarse que podría ser masacrada en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Deteneos! ¡Par...

Un puño, no sabría decir de quien, se estampo contra su hombro izquierdo. Consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cállese al suelo junto a ellos.

-¡PARAD! – chillo.

Sirius fue el primero que la noto, y también el primero que la agarró de la cintura empujándola detrás de él. Interponiéndose entre el puño derecho de Severus y la cara de Lily. El golpe fue recibido por su mejilla derecha.

Sirius dejo escapar un gruñido y movió la mandíbula hacia los lados. Se frotó la mejilla y luego agarró del brazo a James. Este al notar lo que sucedía detuvo su puño en el aire y se tambaleó hacia atrás al intentar mantener el equilibrio. Lily chilló una vez más y Severus se detuvo, jadeante y cabreado.

-La pelea se terminó- grito Sirius- ¡Salid todos! ¡Vamos! ¡Todos a la puta calle!

Algunos valientes se atrevieron a quejarse pero finalmente, tras alguna que otra mirada amenazadora, fueron saliendo del vestuario. Dejando vía libre.

Lily respiraba con dificultad por culpa del miedo y la adrenalina, pero eso no le impidió liberarse del brazo de Sirius y correr hacia su estupido novio ensangrentado. Sin embargo cuando estuvo enfrente de ambos chicos se detuvo, por primera vez en su vida sin saber que hacer.

James o Severus.

Severus o James.

¿A quién debía reñir mientras lloraba en su regazo? ¿A quién debía curar y abrazar?... ¿A quién?

Su cabeza le gritaba que a Severus, su estomago se inclinaba a favor de James y su corazón se oprimía sin saber a cual escoger.

Un par de ojos marrones, otro par de ojos negros; ambos la miraban a ella. Unos relejaban orgullo, enfado y sobretodo decepción. Otros, sin embargo, solo reflejaban culpabilidad.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir un nombre. Ha decidir a cual debía escoger y cual olvidar, pero lo que salio de sus labios no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

-¡Sois estupidos!- gritó.

Y sin más salió corriendo.

...

Se suponía que debía estar camino de casa, pues había sido expulsado durante dos semanas por agredir a un compañero, pero en lugar de llamar a sus padres para que lo recogiesen James había ido directo a la biblioteca.

¿Porque? Bueno, ni el mismo lo sabia. Simplemente había ido allí.

Se paseó en silencio entre las pesadas estanterías de madera, intentando encontrar la salida en aquel laberinto de libros. Su mochila colgaba despreocupadamente de su hombro, sus manos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y sus hombros se encorvaban un poco mas a cada paso que daba.

Su mirada viajaba veloz de pasillo en pasillo, de mesa en mesa. Buscaba algo, a alguien.

Una llamarada roja, un destello verde, un mar de pecas... algo que le indicase que su corazonada no era errónea. Que ella se había escondido allí.

La campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases sonó a lo lejos, informándolo de que la tercera hora había acabado. Era hora del almuerzo y Lily seguía sin aparecer.

Giró a la derecha en el último pasillo. En la sección de Química, donde en una ocasión se cito con ella para ultimar los detalles de su acuerdo.

Puff, que absurdo sonaba ahora todo aquellos planes y ideas.

Echó una ojeada a través del pasillo desierto y gruñó.

Nada, no había rastro de ella.

-¿Donde estas?- murmuró, descansando contra una estantería. Apoyando la cabeza contra un duro volumen de tapa gruesa.- Lily, ¿donde estas?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

James se sobresalto. Giró sobre si mismo y miró de nuevo alrededor, pero todo seguía igual. Estanterías y más estanterías. Lo único que no contenía libros era una vieja butaca verde, pero en ella no había nadie sentado.

-¿Lily?

-Evans para ti, Potter.- respondió aquella voz tenue y aguda que el conocía tan bien.

-¿Donde... –giró de nuevo y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la butaca.

Quizás, tal vez...

Se inclinó hacia un lado al tiempo que se agachaba y pudo percibir un par de zapatillas de deporte.

¡Al fin!

-Lily, yo... lo siento. No quería.

-Evans. Es, Evans. Potter.

James se humedeció los labios y tomó aire, esta batalla seria dura y larga. Lo intuía. Pero debía librarla. Era su deber disculparse. Sabia que le había hecho daño; había golpeado a su supuesto amor, debía estar furiosa; y debía hacerle saber que se arrepentía. Aunque no fuese del todo cierto. Porque siendo sincero, ¿quien no disfrutaría golpeando a Quejicus?

-Lily, lo siento. Pero no pude contenerme.- no pensaba decirle el típico: empezó él. Aunque en esta ocasión fuese cierto. Tenía orgullo ante todo.- No quería hacerte daño, yo...

-Evans, es Evans.-repitió.

James comenzó a caminar, despacio y casi sin hacer ruido.

-Lily, por favor.- dio los dos últimos pasos y se arrodilló en el suelo.-Pensaba que éramos amigos.

-¡Amigos! ¿Amigos?

James gateó hasta la parte posterior de la butaca y sonrió aliviado al encontrarse con la chica que había estado buscando durante más de una hora.

-Te encontré.- murmuró, alzando sus brazos y rodeando sus hombros finos y temblorosos.- Lo siento, Lily. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- la empujó contra su pecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre su coronilla pelirroja.

Ella no se opuso, se mantuvo rígida. Quieta. Y James lo respeto.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición algunos minutos, no sabría decir cuantos, hasta que finalmente dijo aquello que ambos sabían desde aquella confesión tan embarazosa por parte de Lily; en la cual dejo bien claro que su relación con Snape había sido mas fraternal que amorosa.

-Esto ya no va a ninguna parte, dejémoslo.-tomó aire.- Tenias razón desde el principio, el plan era absurdo.

Lily no dijo nada.

-Solo quería hacerle daño a Snape pero te hice daño a ti. Lo siento- retiró sus brazos y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás.- perdóname, por favor.

Lily desvió la mirada, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te he hecho demasiado daño, lo se.- apoyó su frente en la de ella.-Te he humillado, utilizado y...- dejo escapar una risa nerviosa.-Te he robado tu primer beso. Soy una alimaña, un capullo, un...

-Gilipollas unineuronal, un cabron con mierda en la cabeza...-masculló ella.

James sonrió. Al menos ya hablaba.

-Si, soy todo eso. Lo siento.

Lily lo miró y frunció el entrecejo.

-Y eras así cuando te conocí, no es culpa tuya.

En otro momento, con menos tensión en el ambiente, James se habría reído a carcajadas. Pero ahora, en este momento, no.

-Y en cuanto al beso.- se encogió de hombros.-Tarde o temprano tendría que darlo. Y tampoco fue tan malo.

-Entonces...

Lily frunció los labios y lo apartó de un empujón.

-No te perdono. Eres un gilipollas, tú mismo lo admites.- sentenció.- pero hay que reconocer que eres un gilipollas simpático así que dejémoslo aquí. Yo vuelvo a mi miserable vida y tú a tus bromas y citas. Y todos contentos.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si.

James tomo aire y asintió lentamente.

-De acuerdo.- se incorporó y le tendió la mano. Lily dudo unos segundos pero finalmente acepto.- Empezamos de cero.- estrechó la mano de lily y dijo:- James Potter, encantado.

Lily sonrió apenas. Era un payaso, un payaso adorable.

-Lily Evans.

**¡Hola!**

**¡Volví! ¿Quién lo diría? Jaja**

**Antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por el mega retraso y la escasez del capitulo, he hecho lo que he podido pero llevo tanto tiempo sin escribir que me cuesta coger el ritmo, y por su puesto por las miles y miles de faltas que seguramente tendré. Nunca fallan, aunque lo revise siempre salen las condenadas. Soy nefasta en la ortografía. **

**Para mi gusto este capitulo podría tener algo más, y si lo digo yo que soy la autora vete tu a saber lo que pensareis vosotros jaja. Pero para el próximo espero mejorar, y actualizar antes aunque no prometo nada que después no pueda cumplir.**

**La idea principal en este capítulo era que terminase ya la farsa de James y Lily para que así comenzase la historia de verdad pero aun estoy dándole vueltas para ver como lo hago jeje. Ya lo se, soy condenadamente floja y un poco chiflada. ¿Qué le voy ha hacer? Ya estoy criada y grande, no me pueden devolver jeje.**

**Ahora las respuestas a vuestros cometarios. (Muchas gracias por comentar, sois unos primores. ¡Os quiero! ;P )**

**Guest: Hola amiga! Cuando leí tu review no pude evitar reírme, y pensé que no seria mala idea lo de reventar algún que otro labio. Como ves ha habido pelea aunque no la he detalla, pero intuyo que ya habrá tiempo mas adelante para mas peleas emocionante jeje. Y en cuanto a continuar la historia, tranquila no la dejare. Aunque tarde un año en actualizar ten por seguro que nunca la dejare. Te lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, eres mi lectora más fiel y te mereces un premio. Eres adorable. **

**Desde granada te mando muchos besos y achuchones guapetona. **


	9. IX MANUAL

_**N/A: Universo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que estáis a punto de leer es obra mía. Espero que la disfrutéis y os divirtáis leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

**MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA:**

**VIII Manual: Significado de amiga en el idioma merodeador**

_No lo mires, no lo mires... no lo mires y él se ira, _repetía Lily en su cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia su casillero. Resistiendo, echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar sobre su hombro.

Porque sabia que si flaqueaba y caía en la tentación no solo se alteraría, y todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido inútiles, si no que también seria estúpido.

Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque ese pequeño detalle tampoco importaba demasiado si él se decidía a seguirla, porque de todos modos lo habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Él siempre sobresalía, no sabia como pero lo hacia. Y desde hacia una semana aproximadamente Lily había descubierto que para ella sobresalía mas que para el resto. Era como... un faro en una noche de tormenta. Podía percibir su luz incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Y ese detalle la molestaba. Mucho.

-¡Agh! ¿Has visto a Frank? Quiero decir, ¿puede ser mas adorable?- chilló Alice mientras le agarraba el brazo y giraba la cabeza en un ángulo casi imposible para poder ver mejor como Frank Longbottom bromeaba con un chico de segundo curso de Hufflepuff.

Lily se habría reído de su amiga, seguro que lo habría hecho... si no sintiera esa quemazón en la nuca y un nudo en el estomago.

Alice se había comportado como una histérica desde hacia días, mas precisamente desde que Frank Longbottom se había presentado delante de Lily para pedirle disculpas por la desagradable escena que tuvo que presenciar en la fiesta, mas concretamente en su dormitorio. Aquel acto de caballerosidad, o al menos así lo llamaba Alice, había tocado la fibra sensible de la chica, que desde entonces se pavoneaba y chillaba con una risita histérica cada vez que Frank Longbottom andaba cerca. En un radio de menos de cinco metros, incluso mas.

Tonks lo había llamado flechazo a primera vista, Lily sin embargo pensaba que ha Alice le faltaba un tornillo. Pero por su puesto no lo expresó con palabras pues habría sido hipócrita de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma esta mas atolondrada que Alice estos días.

-No, no lo he visto.- le contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

Un chico de Ravenclaw le sonrió cuando pasaron junto a él y Lily hizo una mueca. Aun no se acostumbraba a su recién adquirida popularidad. Porque ser la ex novia de James Potter implicaba cierto grado de popularidad, o al menos eso le habían asegurado sus amigas.

-Es mi imaginación o ese chico te ha sonreído.- comentó Alice, volviendo oportunamente de su mundo de fantasía.

Lily se encogió de hombros. No podría importarle menos lo que ella o ese chico pensasen.

-Pues yo te aseguro que te sonrió.- insistió con los ojos entornados, observando con atención al chico.- Creo que se llama Glines no se que.

Abrió la taquilla que había junto a la de Lily, sin dejar de lanzar miradas indiscretas al chico.

-Glines no se que, bonito nombre.- se burló Lily.

Alice chasqueó la lengua y deslizó su bolso dentro del casillero.

-En serio, Lily, no entiendo como puedes ser tan inmune al sexo opuesto. Se suponía que ya lo tenías superado.

Lily la miró de reojo y alzó su ceja izquierda.

-¿Superado?

Alice cerró el casillero y apretó con fuerza su volumen de matemáticas.

-Si, superado.

Lily se atrevió a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente, adolescentes que hacían barullo mientras se dirigían al comedor para la hora del almuerzo. Lily dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando no percibió ningún rastro de él.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿que he superado?- preguntó, relajándose por primera vez desde que lo había visto afuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre el marco de la puerta de su clase de Historia.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues tu fobia a los tíos, ¡esta claro!- respondió con mucha seriedad, para después comenzar a reír junto a Lily.

-Estas fatal Alice.

-Mira quien fue ha hablar.- se quejó ella entre risas.

Lily golpeó juguetonamente su hombro y cerró su casillero. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que Alice abrazaba con excesiva fuerza un libro.

-¿Y eso?

Alice se sonrojó de inmediato.

-He odio que Frank es bastante bueno en matemáticas y he pensado que...

Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Como llevaba sin hacer desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Definitivamente... estas... fatal- dijo entre risas.

Alice infló las mejillas, que habían adquirido un gracioso color rosado, y frunció las cejas.

-Pues ahora por reírte de mí, comes sola- sentenció con rencor, girando en redondo y echando a andar con paso decidido hacia Longbottom. Que aun permanecía en la misma esquina, hablando con el mismo chico de Hufflepuff.

Lily se apoyó sobre su casillero, divertida ante la escena, y contempló con una sonrisa como su amiga se acercaba, cada vez más lenta y torpe, hacia Longbottom. Este, que por algún motivo había percibido su presencia antes de que ella llegara a su lado, le sonrió y Alice tropezó con sus propios pies. Ganándose una mirada burlona por parte de Lily.

-Esta loca-susurró con diversión al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, dejando algo de privacidad a su amiga.

Porque si tenía que hacer el ridículo, o ganar esta batalla sentimental que ella misma había creado, merecía algo de privacidad. O eso pensaba Lily.

A ella no le gustaría que nadie fuese testigo de sus pobres intentos de coqueteo, y mucho menos su amiga. Aunque si retrocedía entre sus propios recuerdos, estaba completamente segura de que Alice y Tonks habían estado presentes durante todos sus intentos de coqueteo con Severus y también en sus escenas ensayadas, y algunas improvisadas, con James.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, y recordándose mentalmente el avergonzar un poco a Alice para poder cobrar su venganza, curvó a la derecha y chocó con alguien.

Un movimiento, captado por el rabillo del ojo, hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizarán. Un perfume demasiado familiar, apenas una brizna de aire con ese dulzon aroma, le provoco escalofríos. Y una voz ronca y susurrante, que acaricio como terciopelo su cuello, le corto la respiración.

-Cuidado, ¿Estas bien Lily?

Ella conocía a su salvador, o mejor dicho al chico que había evitado que su culo besase el suelo de manera poco decorosa.

-Gracias. Estoy bien.- respondió con sequedad, apretándolo de un empujón y retrocediendo dos pasos. Dos pasos era su limite.

James alzó una ceja, una ceja negra y espesa. Una ceja casi tan perfecta como... ¡Para! Lily parpadeó e inspiró hondo para poder centrarse, todo ello en apenas segundos. Mientras, James seguía de pie frente a ella. Con los brazos aun extendidos, las mangas de la camisa blanca remangadas hasta los codos, los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista su clavícula y esa nuez que tan atrayente comenzaba a ser para Lily; y por su puesto, con sus inseparables amigos detrás.

-Pelirroja.- saludo Sirius. Con una sonrisa ladeada, made in Black, y una pose de: Soy lo más y no cabe en mi más arrogancia.

-Lily.-sonrió Remus. Con su tímida sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos, algo encorvado y el pelo perfectamente peinado.

-Evans.- Peter como siempre era el único que aun no conseguía acostumbrarse a la presencia de la pelirroja, aunque Lily tampoco se acostumbraba a él. Era un personajillo extraño. Demasiado simplón entre aquel grupo de súper chicos.

Lily cabeceó como un muñeco de feria sin voluntad. Saludando con sequedad y sin palabras, a cada uno. No estaba de humor para fingida cortesía. Todos sabían que ella no soportaba a Black ni a Pettigrew, y que a Lupin lo toleraba pero no demasiado. Y James... bueno él seguía siendo un maldito grano en el culo. Aunque ahora sentía más incomodidad y vergüenza que cólera.

-Buenoooo.-Sirius balanceó ambos brazos como un molino y se estiró exageradamente, reprimiendo un bostezo que en realidad ni siquiera había llegado a existir.- Yo creo que...-miró significativamente a Remus y este sonrió cómplice.- es mejor que vallamos yendo al comedor. Que no quiero quedarme sin mesa.

-Pero si nosotros tenemos nuestra propia... ¡auch!

Remus se rió entre dientes por la metedura de pata de Peter y la rápida, y poco sutil, intervención de Sirius. Es decir; se rió por la patada que Sirius le propinó a Peter en la espinilla.

-Nos vemos James. – dijo, con la mirada fija en Lily y la sonrisa bailando en sus labios.- Lily, como siempre un placer.-bromeó.

Remus sonrió ante su ocurrencia y palmeando el hombro de James siguió a Sirius, con Peter pisándole los talones. Y nunca un pasillo abarrotado de gente le había resultado tan silencioso y desierto a Lily.

-Mmmm... Yo también debería...

-¿Por que me evitas?

¡Bum! La bomba, la catástrofe, el Apocalipsis... ¡La maldita pregunta!

-¿Qué?... no, yo no...- miró sus zapatos, negros y sosos. Idénticos a todos los zapatos de todos los alumnos de todas las casas del maldito colegio. Cogio aire, necesita centrarse.-Tengo que... irme. Si, tengo que irme. Alice me espera en el comedor.

Retorció el dobladillo del suéter; porque había comenzado a llevarlo de nuevo, al igual que todas las malditas prendas del uniforme. Como si al ponérselas todas fuese mas responsable, o mas sensata o mas... yo que se. ¡No la entendía! De eso estaba seguro James.

Una semana, siete largos días, excluyendo los fines de semana, llevaba Lily evitándolo. Siete malditos días.

-¿Te he hecho algo? ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido? o solo me evitas porque te da la gana- inquirió.

Avanzó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder, y apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, sobre la pared. La tenía acorralada y Lily no sabía como salir de esta.

-No... es decir, no me has ofendido.

James arqueó una ceja, intentando mostrarse lo más relajado posible. Aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

-¿Entonces?

Lily bajó la mirada, retorció de nuevo el dobladillo del suéter y mordió la cara interna de la mejilla; después alzó los ojos y dijo:

-Es incomodo.

-¿Incomodo?- repitió James, con un susurro que le provocó escalofríos.- ¿Qué es exactamente incomodo?

-Todo.

James retrocedió un paso, bajó los brazos y suspiró. Ella decía que era incomodo, y aunque no había especificado que era exactamente lo que la incomodaba James se podía hacerse una idea aproximada, ya que él sentía algo similar. Como una presión en el pecho y un escozor amargo en la garganta que se transformaba en furia cuando la veía huir.

-Es raro, ya sabes, todo esto.

-¿Y eso es malo?

Lily se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Sus zapatos negros llamaban últimamente mucho su atención, debía hacer algo al respecto.

-No lo se.- murmuró con timidez.- No se si es malo o es bueno. Solo que... que no me siento tranquila estando los dos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No lo se! Ya te lo he dicho, no lo se.

James tragó saliva, completamente perplejo ante lo que acababa de decir. De todas las cosas que habría imaginado, aquella ocupaba el último, o quizás el penúltimo, puesto. Ella decía que se sentía incomoda cuando estaban juntos, pero a pesar de que James también sentía cierto nerviosismo cuando se encontraban nunca lo hubiese definido como incomodidad. Solamente era extraño, algo que le ponía los nervios de punta pero no lo volvía loco.

-Tengo que irme, Alice me espera- susurró.

James asintió en silencio y se hizo a un lado. Ella parpadeó y lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentir tonto.

-_Mierda._

Desvió el rumbo de su mirada y la clavó en la pared de piedra, fingiendo encontrar algo fascinante en ella.

-Si, yo también tendría que irme.- acertó a responder, sintiendo la garganta de pronto demasiado seca.

-Si, tus amigos te estarán esperando y... -Lily tragó saliva en grueso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso como no había visto en su vida. A pesar de estar rodeados de estudiantes sentía como si estuviesen ellos solos.- tu hermana estará buscándote.

James asintió. Aunque en realidad le importaba bien poco lo que su hermana estuviese haciendo ahora mismo, si lo estaba buscando o si había vuelto a reconciliarse con Snape, con quien había roto después de que él y James se revolcaran por el suelo del vestuario, peleándose por ver quien se quedaba con Lily. Aunque por su puesto esto ultimo, lo de quedarse con Lily, era algo que solo ellos sabían. Para el resto la pelea había sido una mas de su larga lista de enfrentamientos.

Sonrió para si al notar la cara de Lily arder como un farolillo. Resultaba hasta cómico, hacia medio año si ella se hubiese sonrojado así delante suya se habría reído y la habría comparado con un tomate, ahora le resultaba tremendamente irresistible. Casi como si fuese una luciérnaga y Lily un foco de luz.

-¿Cuando crees que podremos hablar sin que sea incomodo?- preguntó con cierto tono de suplica cuando ella paso a su lado, dispuesta a huir sin mirar atrás.- Te... mmm, hecho de menos nuestras peleas.

Lily jadeó, incapaz de tomar aliento, y tropezó con sus pies, perdiendo el equilibrio y retrocediendo de nuevo hacia la pared para sostenerse.

De pronto, lo tuvo a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos entornados, ansiosos, le sonreían de una forma extraña, demasiado inocente, demasiado sincera.

-Te... – se mordió el labio, debatiéndose entre hablar o no, y finalmente bajo su rostro acortando distancia. Decidido.- Te he echado de menos, Lily.- murmuró en su oído.

-Yo...

-Soy idiota- sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.- Todo es culpa mía. Nunca tendría que haber intentado ser un caballero, eso no va conmigo.

Él mismo actuó antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar. Deslizó la mano por su espalda y la elevó ligeramente, acercando aún más su cuerpo al suyo. Estaban tan cerca que la respiración de James acariciaba sus mejillas calientes.

-James...-susurró.

Su cercanía la mareaba. Notaba el familiar cosquilleo en el estomago y tenia ganar de reír.

Él tenía razón: nunca tendría que haber intentado ser un caballero cuando ambos sabían que ese no era su estilo. Se le daba mejor ser un idiota adorable. Su idiota adorable.

-Quiero besarte. ¿Puedo?

Lily no habló. Y por extraño que pareciera, James no necesito que pronunciara su respuesta para saber cual seria. Con una mezcla de parálisis y embeleso gobernando su cuerpo, observó como sus labios entreabiertos se alzaban apenas en las comisuras y motivado por ese insignificante movimiento aproximó su boca. Lily crispó sus manos, arrugando la tela de la camisa entre sus dedos y, de pronto, casi como un suspiro, James la besó.

-Creí que éramos amigos- jadeó Lily.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James y sus labios se entreabrieron, listos para recibir otro beso, incluso sin proponérselo. James sonrió y bajo su frente hasta que su flequillo se mezcló con el de ella. Ya ni siquiera podía verla con claridad, estaba tan cerca que sus rasgos estaban borrosos y su aliento le hacia cosquillas en la nariz.

Dejo caer los parpados, cansado de pensar y fallar, de intentar hacerse el chico listo sin ni siquiera saber lo que eso significaba, de negar lo que era inevitable y huir del resto. De todos, de nadie... de ella.

-Lo somos.- no podía aguantar más, ya no. Sentía la débil caricia, el roce tibio, de sus manos sobre la tela de su camisa. Y un potente escalofrío hizo que se estremeciese con ganas y se separase unos imperdonables centímetros de su boca.- Pero no me basta.

Dejando escapar un agonizante gemido de sus labios, se derrumbó sobre él, rodeándole con los brazos mientras sus piernas se estiraban y sus pies se erguían hasta quedar apoyados en la punta de los dedos. Su respiración se entrecortó y cerró los ojos.

-A mi tampoco.- susurró con voz quebrada, mientras se apretaba mas a James.

-Con eso me basta.

Lily pudo notar los huesos de su cadera clavados sobre el estomago de James, y las yemas de sus dedos deslizarse bajo su uniforme, rozando la cinturilla de la falda, hasta hundirse en la piel calida de su cintura. Antes de que le diese tiempo a decir siquiera su nombre, James acercó sus labios y la besó.

Y de pronto, de nuevo, todo se detuvo. La ansiedad y el miedo que había experimentado las últimas semanas, las ganas de llorar y esa sensación viscosa y penetrante que trepaba por su pecho siempre que lo veía. Todo se esfumó. Y solo quedaron ellos. Sus labios, sus manos, y las ganas de no detenerse nunca. De continuar hasta la muerte, hasta el último aliento.

Los brazos de Lily se enroscaron entorno a su cuello y las yemas de sus dedos se entretuvieron acariciando su cuero cabelludo con pequeños y lentos espirales.

Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y que caería de culo si James la liberaba y se separaba de ella, porque podía nota ese peculiar hormigueo en sus piernas. Ese que siempre la recorría cuando él la besaba. Desde la primera vez, e intuía que seguiría siendo así siempre.

Al abrir los ojos, James vio los de ella cerrados. Sus pestañas pelirrojas, casi traslucidas, acariciaban unas ojeras que desde hace siete día esta deseando eliminar. Besar hasta la extenuación, susurrándole sobre sus coquetas pecas que la adoraba aunque fuese una desquiciada insufrible y mojigata.

Lily no sabe quién fue el primero en entreabrir los labios. Quizás fue un lapso, un delicioso despiste que causó tanta conmoción en sus mentes que no fueron capaces de sentir nada más. Un fogonazo de calor, una llamarada bien conocida, y entonces perdieron el control. No recordaron donde estaban, ni quien los rodeaba. Si la pared contra la que se apoyaban era de piedra o de papel, o si los alumnos descarados silbaban y se detenían a ver el espectáculo.

A ligeros y fugaces parpadeos, solo eran capaces de vislumbrar entre la tupida cortina de sus pestañas, los ojos del otro. Verde y marrón. Castaño y aceitunado. Rojo y negro. James y Lily.

-Me gustas.- fue lo primero que dijo James al separarse, mientras Lily aun se recuperaba y boqueaba.- Sal conmigo, pelirroja.

Y Lily flexionó sus rodillas, tomo impulso y besó su mejilla, aunque le hubiese gustado tener más valor para poder besar sus labios.

-Lo amigos no salen juntos, Potter.- dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Las amigas de los merodeadores son especiales...-se apresuró a protestar, bajando de nuevo su rostro, mientras ella se alzaba, y uniendo sus labios en un ligero roce.-Tú eres especial.

**Mmmm... en momentos como estos, ¿qué debería hacer? Me siento avergonzada, si sirve de algo que lo diga. Prometí actualizar hace demasiado, ya ni me acuerdo, pero por pares o nones no lo he hecho. Cuado tenía tiempo o no tenia ganas o me surgía algo más importante. Lo lamento. Sinceramente, lo lamento.**

**Le he dado muchas vueltas al coco, porque si, yo también pienso, y he llegado a la conclusión de que esta historia se me fue de las manos. Me cuesta una barbaridad escribir un solo capitulo así que dudo mucho que pueda profundizar mas. He intentado resumir más o menos casi todo en este capitulo, para poder preparar la historia y así terminarla. Se que no es justo y que seguramente no quedara como se merece pero no se que mas hacer. Porque no deseo abandonarla pero esta claro que la idea original que tenia para poder desarrollarla ya no me sirve. He perdido la inspiración con esta historia y no se me ocurre otra solución que cortar por lo sano antes de que sea demasiado tarde y cometa un terrible error. **

**Quizás dentro de algunos años, tal vez incluso antes, la lea de nuevo y piense en completarla o proseguirla con otra historia a parte, no lo se. Pero por ahora la cosa esta si: Este será el penúltimo capitulo y el siguiente, que no se cuando podré subirlo, será el ultimo.**

**Lo siento se he decepcionado a alguien, yo misma me he decepcionado.**

**Pero mirando la parte positiva, o al menos así me lo parece, este capitulo me encanta. Me gusta como me ha quedado, aunque después del quebradero de cabeza que me ha causado no era para menos.**

**Y ahora, sin enrollarme más, os dejo tranquilos. Jeje. Que tengo las manos congeladas por el frío y ya no soy capaz ni de presionar las teclas del teclado jaja.**

**Nos vemos, espero que pronto, muchos besos a todas. Os quiero.**

**Nala.**


End file.
